La Hija De Madara
by Lupita Uchiha
Summary: En una noches de tormenta, Madara Uchiha encontró a una pequeña bebé de cabello rosa y decide adoptarla, Madara nunca pensó que su Hija Sakura se convertiría en la fuente de su felicidad y que en un futuro tendría una historia con su sobrino Sasuke Uchiha. Historia 100% Sasusaku con un poco de MadaraxOc.
1. Prólogo

Hola! En primera quiero pedirles disculpas por ausentarme mucho, no era mi intención, pero como ya saben tuve depresión y hacía que me sintiera muy mal, pero gracias a Dios y a mis padres ya la estoy superando, bueno como disculpa por eso, les traigo una historia Sasusaku que espero que les guste, la historia ya la tengo avanzada como 9 capítulos y está publicada en wattpad, la historia trata de que Madara encuentra a una bebé y esa bebé es Sakura y la adopta y bueno, la historia será Sasusaku con un poco de Madara xOc y espero que les guste!

Lean el primer capítulo y díganme si la debo seguir.

Resumen: En una noche de 28 de marzo en que Madara Uchiha reveló sus sentimientos a su amante Mikoto Uchiha, su cuñada y esposa de su hermano menor Fugaku, Mikoto, no tuvo piedad y rechazó cruelmente a Madara…

-Mi-Mokoto, por fa-favor, dame una oportunidad, yo te amo y…-Madara se vio interrumpido por la risa de Mikoto.

-Jajajaja, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar una oportunidad? Nunca, óyeme bien, Madara, nunca te daría una oportunidad, te dejé bien claro desde la primer vez, que lo que había entre nosotros era sólo sexo y nada más.-

Después de ese rechazo, Madara se fue a su casa para ahogarse en wiski, pero nunca pensó que en esa noche que lo rechazaron y que estaba lloviendo, encontraría a una bebé que lo haría feliz y le daría el amor de Padre y tampoco pesó que su hija, en un futuro tendría una historia con su sobrino Sasuke Uchiha.

" _ **No es la carne ni la sangre, sino el corazón lo que nos hace padres e hijos."**_

 _ **J. Schiller**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Prólogo._

 _10 Años Atrás._

 _Era una noche de_ _28 de marzo , había una gran tormenta en la ciudad de Konohagakure, llovía demasiado, el cielo oscuro se iluminaba con los grandes relámpagos que el Dios del trueno hacía caer a la tierra. Todos los perros callejeros y los vagabundos que abundaban las calles frías de Konoha corrían en busca de refugio._

 _La gran tormenta traía consigo el viento más frío y mortífero para las personas que estaban en las calles._

 _Esta gran tormenta también traía dolor y sufrimiento para Madara Uchiha, uno de los herederos de la gran familia Uchiha, él estaba en la mansión de su hermano menor Fugaku enfrentando y revelando sus sentimientos a Mikoto Uchiha, su cuñada y amante, los ojos de Madara de 30 años estaban empapados por sus lágrimas, lágrimas que lo hacían ver débil._

 _-Mi-Mikoto, por fa-favor, dame una oportunidad, yo te amo y…-Madara se vio interrumpido por la risa de Mikoto._

 _-Jajajaja, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te voy a dar una oportunidad? Nunca, óyeme bien, Madara, nunca te daría una oportunidad, te dejé bien claro desde la primer vez, que lo que había entre nosotros era sólo sexo y nada más.-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-Pero nada, nunca dejaría a Fugaku, él es más rico y es una mina de oro, no como tu, que sólo obtuviste una casucha de la herencia de tus padres.-_

 _-¡No digas tonterías! Y-Yo pu-puedo darte lo que quieras, te-tengo un trabajo estable y…-Otra vez Madara fue interrumpido por Mikoto_

 _-¡Que no, maldita sea!-Gritó la mujer.-Tu sólo fuiste un juguete para mí, solo fuiste mi juguete de placer mientras Fugaku estaba en Suna.-_

 _-Só-Sólo m-me utilizaste…-Le costó decir a Madara y pudo ver la sonrisa de Mikoto que lo confirmaba, solo eso fue para ella, un juguete._

 _-¡Hasta que por fin lo entiendes!-Exclamó Mikoto._

 _-Me utilizaste…-_

 _-Te utilicé, te seduje, te embrujé, llámalo como quieras.-Dijo Mikoto-Nunca te prometí amor, nunca te dije que dejaría a Fugaku por ti, tu muy bien sabías que solo era sexo lo que había entre nosostros, sabes que amo a Fugaku.-_

 _-No lo amas, tu sólo amas su dinero…-Dijo Madara.-Eres… Eres una zorra.-_

 _Mikpto no soportó el insulto de Madara y le dio una bofetada._

 _-No te permito que me llames así, lárgate de mi mansión.-_

 _Madara solo vio a Mikoto y después se dirigió a la salida. De pronto todo en amor que sentía por Mikoto se esfumó, se rompió en millones de pedazos, ahora sólo la odiaba_

 _-Sólo dime una cosa… ¿Sasuke… Es hijo de Fugaku o mío?-_

 _-Es de Fugaku.-Respondió Mikoto._

 _-Hmp.-Pronunció Madara y después salió de la mansión._

 _Con la lluvia mojándolo caminó hasta su auto, puso el motor en marcha y se alejó de esa mansión, con lágrimas aun condujo su auto, Mikoto le había roto el corazón, pero también se dio cuenta de la bruja que era, comenzó a odiarse a él mismo por caer en las garras de esa nujer. Comenzó a odiarse por haberse enamorado de ella._

 _Condujo hasta llegar a su pequeña casa que su madre le había heredado, entró a su casa y caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño mueble donde tenía guardadas sus botellas de wiski y vodka, abrió el pequeño mueble y de ahí agarró una botella de cristal y comenzó a beber de ella. El líquido le quemaba la garganta pero eso no le importaba. Quería olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido en la mansión de su hermano. Quería olvidarse de Mikoto._

 _-Demonios, ¿Porqué no puedo ser feliz?-Murmuró mientras se sentaba en su pequeño sofá._

 _Desde que Madara había nacido, su padre lo había odiado, nunca lo quiso, al único que amaba era a su hermano Fugaku, sólo su madre lo había amado, pero cuando ella y su padre habían muerto en el avión que los iba a llevar a un fin de semana en una isla turística, perdió a la única persona que lo había amado, lo había dejado solo y triste, luego cuando el abogado que sus padres habían dejado a cargo para que les dieran su herencia a él y a Fugaku, lo único que recibió de herencia fue la pequeña casa que fue de su madre. Su hermano menor fue el único que heredó toda la riqueza de los Uchiha._

 _-Te extraño, mamá…-Susurró Madara.-Sólo tu fuiste la única que me ha amado..-_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Corría por las calles de Konoha, una mujer rubia, en sus brazos llevaba un bulto pequeño, sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas despareciendo con las gotas de la gran lluvia. Giró su vista hacia atrás y vio que sus perseguidores estaban detrás de ella. Los hombres que la perseguían querían matarla a ella y a su pequeña bebé que apenas esa noche ella había dado a luz._

 _Su novio y padre de su hija había muerto en manos de los hombres que la perseguían._

 _¿Porqué la perseguían? Porque los padres de su difunto novio y lo de ella se opusieron a su unión, los dos enamorados eran de los barrios bajos, cuando ella conoció a su novio en una tiendita en la que ella trabajaba se enamoró a primera vista, él venía de una familia pobre como ella, pero la familia de él no la querían, decían que no era apropiada para él. Lo mismo decían la familia de ella de su enamorado, pero a ellos no les importó lo que sus padres opinaba, siguieron con su relación y después ella quedó embarazada y su embarazo fue el detonante de que sus familias tomaran medidas drásticas y mandaran a asesinarlos a ellos junto son su bebé._

 _Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la entrada de una casa. Entonces hizo lo que su corazón de madre le dictó se separó de su hija, puso a la pequeña bebé en unas cajas y por último le dio un beso en la pequeña frente de su hija._

 _La bebé comenzó a llorar al no sentir el calor de su madre._

 _-No, no llores, mi florecita…-La madre de la bebé trataba de ser fuerte y no llorar.-Lo hago por tu bien, alguien te encontrará y te… Te dará el amor de una madre y un padre, el amor que tu padre y yo no te podremos dar…-Fueron las últimas palabras de la mujer rubia, para después correr lejos de su hija._

 _La bebé comenzó a llorar con más fuerza al oír a lo lejos el disparo de un arma que le quitaba la vida a su madre._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Madara seguía sentado en su sofá, ahora estaba con la segunda botella. Sus lágrimas seguían brotando, lanzaba maldiciones hacia Mikoto. Deseaba que esa asquerosa mujer muriera, que muriera por haberlo herido y rechazado cruelmente._

 _-¿Porqué no puedo ser feliz, porque no puedo ser amado…-De repente un rayo calló a la tierra, interrumpiendo a Madara._

 _Con ese rayo llegó un llanto que hizo que Madara se parara de donde estaba sentado. Extrañado salió de su casa en busca de aquello que provocaba esos llantos. Caminó sin importarle que se mojara hasta llegar a las cajas que él había sacado. El llanto llegaba de ahí._

 _Se sorprendió, pues, en las cajas había un bebé de cabellos rosas._

 _-¿Ho-Hola?-Dijo buscando con la mirada algún rastro de gente, no vio a nadie más que a la bebé.-No llores…-Susurró Madara, mientras tomaba a la bebé en brazos.-Ya, todo está bien…-Dijo Madara y comenzó a caminar a su casa con la bebé en brazos._

 _Madara no sabía que la bebé que llevaba en brazos se convertiría en su hija y la fuente de su nueva felicidad…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les guste y si veo por lo menos dos comentarios subo el siguiente capítulo!

No olviden que será SASUSAKU :3 con MadaraxOc


	2. Capitulo 1

¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta nueva historia :3 . Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo u disfruten mucho el capítulo!

Este capítulo aun sigue siendo diez años atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Conducía una chica de 19 años de edad de piel clara como la leche, cabello lila y ojos verde esmeralda, por las calles mojadas por la lluvia, su destino, la casa de su amigo y gran amor, Madara Uchiha. Madara la había llamado en plena madrugada diciéndole que se iba a suicidar, entonces ella al escuchar la pequeña llamada tomó las llaves de su auto y condujo con rumbo a la casa de Madara._

 _Aceleró el auto, debía llegar a tiempo antes de que Madara cometiera una locura, condujo unas cuadras más y llegó hasta la casa de su amigo y amor, salió del auto sin tomar la sombrilla que llevaba, sólo tomó las llaves extras que Madara le había dado a ella en caso de emergencias. Corrió hasta la entrada de la casa y llegó a la puerta, con las llaves que llevaba, abrió la puerta y entró rápidamente._

 _-¡Madara, no lo hagas!-Gritó la joven de pelo lila._

 _-Baja la voz, Hanako...-Le dijo Madara a su amiga._

 _Hanako no hizo caso a lo que Madara le dijo y se acercó a él, preocupada_

 _-¿Estás bien?-La mirada de Hanako era de pura preocupación._

 _-Sí, si, sí.-Respondió Madara._

 _-No estás herido…-Dijo Hanako al verlo.-Me dijiste que te ibas a cortar la venas.-_

 _-Fue una mentira para hacerte venir, lo siento… ¡Auch!-Exclamó Madara al sentir como su amiga le pisaba el pie.-¿Po-Porqué hiciste eso?-Preguntó Madara, mientras se quejaba por el dolor._

 _-¡Me mentiste, mentiroso!-Dijo Hanako- Me diste un susto de muerte, idiota.-_

 _-Lo siento, pero era la única manera he hacerte venir, ya que sabía que no querrías venir en medio de la lluvia.-Dijo Madara._

 _Hanako seguía molesta, ella de verdad creyó que Madara se iba a matar, Madara era un idiota por asustarla así._

 _-Te hice venir porque…-Madara se vio interrumpido por un llanto de bebé que hizo que Hanako se sorprendiera.-Sígueme.-Dijo Madara a su amiga, la pelilia lo siguió hasta su habitación y cuando entró, Hanako abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendida, pues en la cama de Madara había un bebé de cabello rosado, el bebé se encontraba desnudo, solo era cubierto por unas mantas._

 _-¿Qué…? ¿De… De dónde…?-Murmuró Hanako aun sorprendida._

 _-La encontré hace unos momentos afuera, se estaba mojando y la metí a la casa.-Explicó Madara, tratando de hacer que la niña dejara de llorar._

 _-¿Qué?-Dijo Hanako totalmente sorprendida._

 _-No sé de quien es, tal vez la abandonaron.-_

 _-Pobrecita…-Hanako se acercó a la cama donde estaba Madara con la bebé.-¿Puedo cargarla?-_

 _-Adelante…-Dijo Madara._

 _-Hola, bebé…-Decía Hanako, mientras tomaba e brazos a la pequeña.-Eres muy linda…-Decía Hanako con una delicada voz maternal. La bebé de cabello rosado dejó de llorar al ver a la mujer.-Pobrecilla, ¿Quién tubo el valor de dejarla sola?-_

 _Madara solo veía a su amiga Hanako, sabía que Hanako se encariñaría con la bebé tan solo verla por primera vez._

 _-No sé que hacer con ella, por eso te hice venir.-Dijo Madara._

 _-Bueno, pudiste decirme que te encontraste a una bebé y no mentirme con lo de tu supuesto suicidio…-_

 _-Pensé que no me creerías…-_

 _-¿Dónde dices que la encontraste?-Preguntó Hanako._

 _-Afuera en unas cajas.-Respondió Madara, mientras tomaba una manita de la niña.-Se estaba mojando y me dio lástima verla llorar y la traje a casa. ¿Qué crees que deba hacer con ella?-_

 _Hanako vio a la niña y luego a Madara, pudo ver que la niña se calmaba y sonreía al ver a Madara y Madara se ablandaba al ver a la bebé._

 _-Creo… Creo que deberías quedarte con ella.-Dijo Hanako._

 _-¿Qué?-Dijo Madara sorprendido._

 _-La niña al parecer se encariñó contigo y tu con ella, podrías adoptarla y cuidarla como tu hija.-_

 _-Claro que no, Hanako, tu sabes que yo siempre he querido tener mis propios hijos con Mik…-Madara dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que diría el nombre de Mikoto._

 _Hanako pudo ver tristeza y dolor en la mirada de Madara, algo le había pasado y supuso que la culpable de que Madara estuviera en ese estado era Mikoto._

 _-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo esa mujer?-Preguntó seriamente Hanako._

 _-Aaaah…-Suspiró Madara-Le… Le revelé mis sentimientos y ella me rechazó. Me dijo que solo era un juguete para ella, me utilizó…-_

 _Hanako lo miró con tristeza, ella sabía de la relación que Madara tenía con su cuñada y ella siempre le había advertido que Mikoto solo jugaba con él, pero Madara nunca le hizo caso, pues sabía que él estaba enamorado de Mikoto y eso a ella le dolía, pues Hanako estaba completamente enamorada de Madara._

 _-Lo siento mucho, Madara.-Dijo Hanako a su amigo._

 _-No importa, al final me di cuenta de la clase de mujer que es Mikoto…-Respondió Madara.-Pero no puedo quedarme con la niña, es una locura, Hanako, no sé como cuidar un bebé y para adoptarla debo esta casado.-Dijo Madara mirando a la bebé, le daba tristeza el no poder quedarse con ella, se había encariñado con la niña, pero no podía quedarse con ella._

 _-No te preocupes, yo te puedo ayudar.-Dijo la pelilia con una sonrisa._

 _Madara vio a la niña y luego a Hanako, Hanako se veía linda cargando a la pequeña bebé, Hanako podría ser una gran madre para la bebé. De repente a Madara se le ocurrió una idea._

 _-¡Ya sé! Hanako, cásate conmigo.-Dijo Madara._

 _-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó Hanako._

 _-Sólo así me puedo quedar con la bebé.-_

 _-Cuando te dije que te podía ayudar, m refería a que…-_

 _-Por favor, di que sí, me encariñé con la bebé y no quiero desapartarme de ella.-Rogó Madara._

 _-No.-_

 _-Por favor._

 _-No.-_

 _-Por favor. Por favor, por favor…-Rogaba Madara._

 _-¡Bueno, está bien!-Dijo rendida Hanako._

 _-Gracias.-Dijo Madara._

 _-Pero ahora tenemos que vestir a la niña y alimentarla.-Dijo Hanako._

 _-Entonces vamos a comprar.-Dijo Madara y salió de su casa con Hanako y la bebé. Madara condujo hasta una tienda que habría las 24 horas._

 _En la tienda compraron leche en polvo para bebé, un biberón rosa, ropa y pañales para vestir a la niña. Pagaron las cosas que compraron y después regresaron a casa._

 _Cuando llegaron a la casa de Madara, Hanako vistió a la bebé y le preparó el biberón._

 _-¿Por lo menos ya tienes pensado un nombre?-Preguntó Hanako._

 _-No sé como llamarla… ¿Simba?-Dijo Madara._

 _Hanako sólo lo vio con cara de "Eres un idiota"._

 _-¿Estás de broma, cierto?-Dijo Hanako._

 _-¿Qué? Simba es un buen nombre.-_

 _-Serás idiota, Madara.-_

 _-Está bien, no.-_

 _-Piensa en un nombre lindo para ella.-_

 _-De acuerdo…-Dijo Madara-Un nombre que sea lindo.-Murmuró Madara. Madara vio a la niña, era linda, tenía unos preciosos ojos verde jade, la piel suave y delicada y su cabello era rosado, rosado como las flores de cerezo. Madara sonrió, ya había encontrado un nombre para su hija.-Sakura… Se llamará Sakura. Sakura Uchiha.-_

 _Hanako sonrió estando de acuerdo._

 _-Le queda bien.-Dijo Hanako._

 _-Si, porque es mi pequeño botón de cerezo, mi hija.-Dijo Madara feliz. Cuidaría a su peuqeño botón con su propia vida, le daría todo su amor, su amor de padre._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! Me salió chico el capítulo, pero igual espero que les guste =), si tengo tiempo, al rato ls traeré el siguiente capítulo. Ya tengo como nueve capítulos hechos y esta historia esta también publicada en wattpad y apenas hoy subí un nuevo capítulo. Búsquenme en wattpad como LupitaUchihaHaruno96 o LupitaMorenoA96 y en como diamante uchiha.

Comenten.


	3. Capítulo 2

Perdon, borré el fanfic por error.

La razón de esta idea fue porque un día me dije " ¿Qué pasaría si Madara fuera el padre de Sakura?" y luego me puse a imaginar y aquí está el resultado, además ya comenzaba a hartarme de leer fanfics donde Madara es el villano y decidí hacer una historia donde el fuera bueno :3

Bueno les dejo leer, Disfruten!

Este capítulo aun sigue siendo 10 años atrás.

Advertencia: Lemon entre Madara y Hanako 7u7

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Capítulo 2_

 _El día ya había llegado y en una pequeña casa se encontraban durmiendo un pelinegro junto con una mujer de cabellos lila junto con ellos una bebé de extraño cabello rosado. La escena era linda, ya que parecían una familia de verdad. Hanako comenzó a despertarse por los cantos de las aves, abrió sus ojos y al hacerlo vio que estaba en una cama que no era de ella y que en la cama estaba durmiendo a su lado Madara._

 _Se sonrojó, pues, comenzó a pensar que ella y él habían hecho cosas pervertidas, pero luego sus pensamientos fueron borrados al recordar porqué estaba ahí._

 _Vio a Madara que estaba durmiendo cómodamente abrazando a la bebé de cabellos rosas. Hanako sonrió, la escena le era muy linda y tierna ya que Madara abrazaba a la bebé con un abrazo de padre protector. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, caminó hasta la cajonera donde ella sabía que Madara guardaba su cámara, tomó la cámara y se acercó a la cama y la encendió y después tomo una fotografía a Madara y la bebé juntos, de pronto Hanako se sintió observada por unos pequeños ojos verdes. Era la bebé, la pequeña Sakura._

 _-Hola, cariño…-Dijo Hanako tomando en brazos a la bebé.-¿Tienes hambre?-La pequeña Sakura solo veía a la mujer.-Te llevaré a la cocina para prepararte tu biberón.-Dijo Hanako, para salir de la habitación con bebé en brazos, caminó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, con una mano Hanako comenzó a preparar el biberón de la niña, mientras que con la otra cargaba a la pequeña Sakura. Cuando ya estuvo preparada la leche comenzó a alimentar a Sakura, quien no dudó en tomar la leche._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Comenzaba a despertarse Madara, abrió sus ojos y al hacerlo vio que la bebé no estaba a su lado, se asustó al no verla, también vio que Hanako no estaba en donde se había dormido, luego escuchó ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina. Cuando llegó a la cocina pudo ver una escena que le era realmente hermosa._

 _Era Hanako alimentando a Sakura como si fuera la verdadera madre de la bebé._

 _Sonrió y se acercó a la pelilila._

 _-Pareces toda una verdadera mamá…-_

 _-¡Aaaahh!-Exclamó Hanako al escuchar a Madara por detrás de ella.-Dios, Madara no me asustes.-_

 _-Miedosa.-Dijo Madara.-Hola, Sakura…-Dijo Madara a la bebé y luego vio a Hanako y le preguntó:-Sobre la propuesta que te hice ayer… ¿Lo harás, te casarás conmigo?-_

 _-Si, Madara.-Dijo Hanako y le sonrió a Madara._

 _-Gracias, Hanako.-Agradeció Madara a su amiga.-Debemos casarnos lo más pronto posible para poder adoptar a Sakura.-_

 _-Si.-_

 _-Entonces llamaré a un amigo para que nos ayude.-Madara tomó el teléfono que tenía en la cocina e hizo una llamada rápida.-Listo, Hashirama dice que nos puede casar por lo civil en dos días.-_

 _-¡¿Dos días?! ¿No crees que es muy pronto?-Exclamó Hanako._

 _-Si queremos adoptar a Sakura rápidamente, lo mejor es casarnos pronto.-_

 _-De-De acuerdo.-Murmuró Hanako sonrojada, pues en dos días se casaría con el hombre que ella amaba._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Llegaron los dos días, Madara se encontraba en edificio junto con Hanako y Sakura, que estaba en su carrito, esperando a Hashirama. Madara estaba nervioso, pues dentro de unos minutos se casaría con su amiga Hanako. Hashirama entró al pequeño salón donde se efectuaría la boda por civil de Madara y Hanako._

 _-Buenos días.-Saludó Hashirama._

 _-Llegas tarde.-_

 _-¿Tan impaciente estás? Ni siquiera te aguantaste las ganas y embarazaste a Hanako.-_

 _-¡Cállate, idiota!-Gritó Madara, rojo por lo que le dijo Hashirama, Hanako se encontraba igual, estaba roja por lo que había dicho Hashirama._

 _-N-No, l-la bebé no es mi hija, bueno será mi hija, pero no es hija de Madara y mía.-Explicó Hanako._

 _-¿Qué?-Preguntó Hashirama, sin entender._

 _-La encontré abandonada en la calle.-Dijo Madara-Quiero adoptar a la bebé, pero para eso debo estar casado, ¿No es cierto?-_

 _-Si, para adoptar un niño deben de estar casados.-Dijo Hashirama-¿Pero están seguros de hacer esto?-_

 _-Si.-Dijeron Madara y Hanako con seriedad._

 _-Me gustaría que me ayudaras también con la adopción de Sakura, Hashirama.-Dijo Madara._

 _-Si, claro. Bueno, comencemos.-Dijo Hashirama.-Hoy día primero de abril, estamos reunidos para…-_

 _-Sáltate eso y cásanos ya.-Dijo Madara._

 _-Está bien… Madara Uchiha ¿Aceptas a Hanako Otoshiro como tú esposa, prometes amarla, respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?-_

 _-Acepto.-_

 _-Hanako Otoshiro ¿Aceptas a este idiot… Digo, a Madara Uchiha como tu esposo, prometes amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?_

 _-Acepto._

 _-Entonces, por la ley y por el poder que Dios me ha conferido, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.-_

 _Hanako se sonrojo al oír lo que Hashirama había dicho, "besar a la novia"._

 _¡Aún no estoy preparada para esto!Pensaba Hanako._

 _Hanako se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Madara sobre los suyos._

 _¡No puede ser!Gritaba en sus pensamientos Hanako al sentir rosar los labios de Madara con los suyos, el beso la tomó por sorpresa, los labios de Madara eran suaves, su rose era delicado. Fue un beso de sorpresa y hermoso para Hanako, pues quien la besaba era Madara._

 _Madara se separó de Hanako, estaba sonrojado, pues había besado a su mejor amiga. ¡A su amiga! El beso le hizo despertar emociones que nunca había tenido hacia su amiga. Después de eso firmaron los papeleta en donde decían que Madara y Hanako ahora eran esposos._

 _-Bu-Bueno, gracias, Hashirama…-Dijo Madara._

 _-De nada.-Respondió Hashirama.-Me pondré a trabajar lo más pronto posible para que puedan adoptar a la niña.-Avisó Hashirama._

 _-Si y gracias, Hashirama.-Dijo Hanako. Hanako vio la hora en su reloj de mano.-Tenemos que irnos, Madara, quedamos que después de esto compraríamos ropa para Sakura.-_

 _-Si, gracias otra vez, Hashirama.-Dijo Madara, para después salir del edificio con Hanako y Sakura._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Hanako junto con Sakura y Madara estaban comprando ropa para Sakura en una tienda de ropa para bebés. Hanako era la que elegía la ropa, mientras Madara traía a Sakura. Hanako elegía las ropas más bonitas para su pronta hija, compraba vestidos y mamelucos de colores rojo, rosado, amarillo y verde suave._

 _Madara sólo veía las cosas que tomaba Hanako. Madara miró a Sakura y luego a Hanako y después sonrió, ahora que estaba casado podía adoptar a Sakura gracias a Hanako. De pronto su mente le hizo imaginarse a Hanako y a Sakura juntos como familia, él y a Hanako criando a Sakura dándole a la bebé todo su amor y a él y Hanako juntos como esposos de verdad…_

 _Madara meneó la cabeza tratando d olvidar esas imágenes. ¿Él y Hanako juntos? Era una locura._

 _Hanako vio a Madara y le preguntó:_

 _-¿Estás bien?-_

 _-¿Eh? Sí, estoy bien.-_

 _-Ok.-Dijo Hanako no muy convencida y siguió buscando más ropa para Sakura._

 _Cuando terminaron de comprar la ropa, pagaron y se marcharon a la casa de Madara. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Madara pusieron las bolsas y cajas en el pequeño sofá de Madara. Estaban exhaustos por el largo día que tuvieron._

 _-Hanako, gracias por hacer todo esto que estás haciendo.-Le dijo Madara a la pelilila._

 _-De nada.-Respondió Hanako._

 _Después de eso se fueron a dormir, Hanako durmió en una habitación extra que tenía Madara y con ella durmió Sakura, Madara durmió en su habitación feliz ya que muy pronto sería el padre de Sakura._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Pasaron varios meses de la boda civil de Madara y Hanako, Madara y su amiga, ahora esposa, cuidaban mucho de Sakura, la niña crecía siendo amada por los dos. También crecía aún más la relación de Madara y Hanako._

 _En Madara crecía unos sentimientos nuevos hacia Hanako, unos sentimientos de más que sólo un amigo. Sentimientos que Madara sentía que no podía callar. En Hanako crecían aún más los sentimientos que ella tenía por Madara._

 _Cierto día Madara se encontraba en la oficina de su pequeña empresa, estaba tratando de trabajar, ero no podía ya que a cada rato pensaba en Hanako, pensaba en su sonrisa, su amor e instinto maternal que tenía Hanako hacia Sakura, en su delicadeza, en su forma tan sencilla de ser y en lo mucho que él estaba enamorado de ella._

 _-Debo decirle lo que siento por ella.-Dijo Madara. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero ya, porque sentía que se volvería loco sino lo hacía. De pronto su teléfono sonó y contestó.-¿Sí?-_

 _ **-Madara, soy yo, Hashirama. Sólo te llamo para decirte que ya está todo arreglado para que puedan Hanako y tú adoptar a Sakura.-**_

 _-¿De verdad? Gracias Hashirama, no sabes lo feliz que me pone oír eso_ _ **.-**_

 _ **-Sólo tienen que venir a firmar y listo.-**_

 _-Ahí estaremos.-Dijo Madara para luego colgar. Estaba feliz, pronto Sakura sería su hija. Entonces salió de su oficina condujo con dirección a su casa. Llegó lo más pronto posible y al entrar se encontró a Hanako dándole de comer a Sakura._

 _-Madara ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que trabajabas.-Dijo Hanako al ver llegar a Madara._

 _-Te tengo buenas noticias, ¡Ya podemos adoptar a Sakura!-Dijo feliz Madara._

 _-¿En serio? ¡Que bien!-Exclamó Hanako abrazando a Madara._

 _Madara también abrazó a Hanako, luego se separaron unos centímetros y después, instintivamente, Madara se acercó a Hanako y la besó. El beso tomó por sorpresa a la pelilila, quien abrió la boca y Madara aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua en la boca de Hanako. Hanako, hipnotizada, correspondió ese beso tan suave y sensual. Se besaban sincronizadamente y hechizados por el momento, se separaron después por la falta de aire._

 _Se miraron a los ojos._

 _-Te amo, Hanako.-Dijo Madara._

 _-Yo también te amo, Madara.-Dijo también Hanako._

 _Madara al oír a la pelilila, la abrazó e un abrazo lleno de amor y felicidad. Al fin pudo ser correspondido, su corazón saltaba de felicidad y alegría. Al fin su corazón se unía con el de alguien más._

 _Esa noche Madara y Hanako durmieron juntos con Sakura, ahora como una familia de verdad._

 _Madara se despertó en medio de la noche y pudo ver a Hanako y Sakura dormir como dos ángeles tranquilos. Suspiró feliz, pues la mujer que estaba durmiendo junto a él lo amaba, se sentía afortunado y feliz de ser amado por una mujer tan maravillosa como Hanako._

 _Madara dio un vistazo a Hanako y a Sakura, las dos estaban profundamente dormidas, con cuidado, Madara tomó a Sakura en brazos para llevarla a su habitación que él junto con Hanako le habían preparado. Con delicadeza recostó a Sakura en su cuna y por último me dio un beso en la frente._

 _Después de hacer eso, regresó a la habitación y vio que Hanako estaba despierta._

 _-Madara…-Murmuró Hanako.-¿Dónde está Sakura?-Preguntó la pelilila de ojos verdes._

 _-La llevé a su cuna.-Dijo Madara y luego se recostó en la cama y abrazó a Hanako en un abrazo posesivo. Hanako también abrazó a Madara._

 _Se vieron a los ojos, sus miradas decían lo mucho que se amaban. Madara acercó su rostro al de Hanako y la besó. Fue un beso tierno y delicado. Madara delineaba con su lengua los labios de la mujer de cabellos lilas y ella hechizada por el beso, abrió su boca dándole acceso a Madara._

 _Madara acariciaba la lengua de Hanako con la suya. El beso fue subiendo de nivel ya que Madara y Hanako luchaban por ser los dominantes de aquel beso. Madara se subió enzima de la chica y profundizó más el beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire, solo un hilo transparente de saliva los unía. Se miraron por un instante a los ojos, sonrojados. Después Madara bajó la cabeza para atacar el cuello de Hanako con sus besos. Hanako podía sentir los besos húmedos del pelinegro, los besos de Madara la hacían suspirar._

 _-Mad-Madara…-Gimió Hanako._

 _Madara a oírla siguió con su labor de dejar besos húmedos sobre el cuello de Hanako. Después el Uchiha comenzó a deslizar el vestido que la chica pelilila llevaba puesto, lo deslizó por completo hasta dejarla semidesnuda, solo con su ropa interior._

 _Madara le lanzó una mirada llena de deseo a la chica._

 _-N-No me mires así…-Murmuró Hanako._

 _-¿ Así cómo?-Dijo Madara._

 _-Con esos ojos lujuriosos…-Hanako se sentía chiquita ante la mirada de Madara._

 _-Te miro así porque eres realmente hermosa.-Le dijo Madara a Hanako y luego la volvió a besar._

 _Hanako llevó sus manos a la camisa de Madara y comenzó a desabotonarla para después quitársela. Madara hizo lo mismo con Hanako, le quitó el sostén y se quedó fascinado con la vista de los senos de la mujer. Hanako también se quedó maravillada al ver los pectorales de Madara. Él era realmente fuerte._

 _-¡Madara!-Exclamó Hanako al sentir la boca de Madara succionándole un pezón. Madara lamía, mordisqueaba y succionaba el pecho de Hanako como si su vida dependiera de eso. Madara dejó el pecho de Hanako para atender el otro, mientras que al otro lo acariciaba con los dedos._

 _Hanako sentía muchas emociones, emociones difíciles de describir, pero que eran realmente hermosas. Sentía que con lo que Madara le estaba haciendo iba a estallar como un volcán en erupción. Sentía su cuerpo arder. Madara se sentía un loco deseoso de amor y placer, estaba cegado por todas las emociones y sentimientos que sentía en ese momento. Madara podía sentir su sangre correr por todo su cuerpo con más velocidad y su corazón palpitar con más fuerza._

 _Madara dejó el seno de Hanako y comenzó a descender por el vientre de la pelilila con besos húmedos hasta llegar a su femineidad que era cubierta por sus braguitas, le quitó esa molesta tela con desesperación rompiéndolas en el acto. Bajó su cabeza a la zona íntima de la chica y comenzó a lamerla._

 _-Aaaaah, Ma…-Hanako no podía hablar por las cosas que Madara le hacía. El pelinegro siguió con su labor de acariciar con sus labios y lengua la zona delicada de la pelilila. Madara lamía como un poseso en la intimidad de la chica, deleitándose con su sabor. Dejó de lamerla en esa zona para después quitase lo que le quedaba de ropa._

 _Hanako se sonrojó al ver a Madara completamente desnudo ante ella, se sonrojó aún más al ver la gran virilidad de Madara. Serró los ojos para no verlo, pues le daba vergüenza._

 _-Hanako, abre los ojos, cariño…-Dijo Madara con una voz ronca por el deseo. Hanako abrió los ojos aun apenada. Madara la besó en los labios, Hanako correspondió ese beso, el beso estaba cargado de sensualidad, lujuria y sobre todo amor. Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. El Uchiha tomó la mano derecha de Hanako y la llevó hasta su pecho.-¿Lo sientes, Hanako? ¿Sientes como palpita mi corazón por ti? Palpita más fuerte que nunca porque está feliz de que al fin es amado por alguien más y porque te ama a ti…-_

 _Hanako no pudo más y dejó escapar lágrimas de felicidad y amor. Madara le secó las lágrimas y la besó otra vez. El pelinegro llevó la mano delicada de Hanako hasta su entrepierna y la posó en ella instándola a acariciarlo. Hanako, poseída, comenzó a acaricialo, la pelilila pudo sentir lo grande y grueso que era Madara._

 _-Ha-Hanako…-Suspiró Madara al sentir las suaves y delicadas caricias de Hanako. La pelilila pudo notar que a Madara le encantaban las caricias que ella le daba, entonces comenzó a acelerar las caricias volviendo loco a Madara.-¡Hanako!-Gimió Madara.-Ya no puedo más, te necesito.-Dijo Madara para después separar las piernas de Hanako. Se posicionó en medio de las piernas suaves y delicadas de la mujer y la miró a los ojos._

 _-Hazlo, Madara…-Le dijo Hanako a Madara concediéndole el permiso y entonces Madara comenzó a introducirse en la vagina de Hanako.-Ma-Madara…-Suspiró Hanako al sentirlo entrar dentro de ella._

 _-Aaaaahh…-Suspiraron Madara al introducirse por completo sobre la pleilia._

 _Madara comenzó a moverse y Hanako sólo gemía por los movimientos de placer que Madara le ofrecía. Comenzaron a moverse juntos dándose placer a ambos. Sentían que estaban en el cielo compartiendo sensaciones placenteras. Madara aceleró las embestidas para mayor confort. Se besaban mientras movían sus caderas al compás de sus gemidos._

 _-Po-Por favor, Madara, más…-Rogaba Hanako. Y Madara comenzó a embestirla con mayor fuerza, luego los movimientos de Madara fueron lentos y tortuosos que volvían loca a la pelilia._

 _El clímax estaba por llegar para ambos_

 _-¡Madara!-Gimió Hanako al llegar al orgasmo._

 _Madara la embistió por ultima vez y después llegó a su orgasmo derramando su semilla en Hanako. Madara cayó cansado sobre Hanako. Los dos estaban cansados y sudorosos. Madara se separó de Hanako para luego tomarla en un abrazo y besarla en los labios._

 _-Te amo, Hanako.-Dijo Madara_

 _-Yo igual, Madara.-Respondió Hanako para luego entregarse junto con su amado al mundo de Morfeo._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hola! ¿Y bien les gustó? O soy un asco con los lemons? Me adelanté mucho con los hechos y así está bien? Primero me centraré un poco en la relación de Madara y Hanako, solo un poco, y después se viene el Sasusaku :3

Y disculpen mi error.


	4. Capítulo 3

Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar en esta historia! Por cierto hoy me llegó un comentario de que decía que sería bueno que cuando Sakura creciera supiera algo sobre sus verdaderos padres, lo siento pero no se va a poder, ya que la historia ya la tengo muy bien planeada, Sakura sabrá que es adoptada sí, pero más después y sobre las edades eso sí te puedo decir. Madara tiene como treinta y Hanako como veinte y aquí Sakura tiene como tres años, y perdón si me adelanté mucho, pero los capítulos ya los tengo escritos.

Espero que les guste! =)

En este capítulo, Sakura tiene como tres años, y Sasuke e Itachi e Izumi tienen como diez años.

Una gran disculpas si hay mucho ooc en Madara y otros personajes.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Capítulo 3_

 _Pasaron varios años, Madara y Hanako junto con Sakura de ahora tres años de edad vivían ahora en una gran mansión, la que fue la pequeña empresa automotriz de Madara, ahora se convirtió en una grande e importante empresa la cual era mundialmente conocida como la empresa de su hermano Fugaku. Los tres eran una familia muy unida, Madara amaba a sus dos flores, su esposa Hanako y su hija Sakura, él velaba y cuidaba siempre de ellas, las complacía en todo para verlas feliz, hacía de todo por ver sonreír a sus dos personas importantes._

 _Cierto día Madara se encontraba en su mansión desayunando con su esposa Hanako y su hija Sakura, su pequeño botón de cerezo, Madara como siempre leía el periódico mientras desayunaba._

 _-Sakura, termina tu desayuno, hija que se te hace tarde para irte al jardín de niños.-Dijo Hanako a su hija Sakura._

 _-No quiero ir…-Se quejó Sakura.-En mi salón hay unos niños que se ríen del color de mi cabello.-_

 _-¿Así? Pues diles que se vayan a la verga.-Dijo Madara._

 _-¡Madara! No le enseñes esas palabras a Sakura.-_

 _-Perdón.-Se disculpó Madara.-_

 _Hanako seguía viendo con cara molesta a Madara ¿Cómo se le ocurre enseñarle esas feas palabras a su hija?_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Sigues molesta porque anoche te di duro?-Dijo burlón Madara._

 _-¡Cállate, idiota!-Gritó roja de vergüenza y molesta Hanako._

 _-¿Qué quiso decir papi con que anoche te dio duro?-Preguntó inocentemente Sakura a su mamá._

 _-¡A nada! Vámonos, ya es hora de que vayas al jardín.-_

 _-Pero aun no he terminado de desayunar.-_

 _-No importa, ya vámonos.-Dijo Hanako roja por la vergüenza y salió rápidamente de la cocina junto con Sakura, quería irse rápido antes de que Madara dijera otra cosa pervertida frente a su hija._

 _Madara sólo las vio alejarse, sonrió pues le gustaba hacer enojar y sonrojar a Hanako._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Una pelinegra y de ojos azabaches se encontraba en el jardín de su mansión leyendo una revista que tenía en sus manos. La información de la revista la tenía tan asombrada y enojada, pues lo que decía la revista era sobre Madara y su esposa Hanako._

" _Hoy en día hemos visto y escuchado hablar de Fugaku Uchiha, dueño de la empresa automotriz Uchiha, en un número anterior hablamos sobre su larga carrera como el único heredero y dueño de la gran empresa Uchiha, pero hoy queremos hablar del hermano mayor de Fugaku Uchiha,. Hablamos de Madara Uchiha, el dueño y fundador de la Empresas UH, ahora llamada Empresas Cerezo._

 _Madara Uchiha es el primer hijo del matrimonio entre Takamaru y Kimiko Uchiha, y es hermano mayor del ya mencionado Fugaku, la empresa de Madara antes era una mini empresa que con el empeño y trabajo del mismo Madara ahora es una de las más reconocidas, su empresa es muy reconocida mundialmente y Madara es un rico empresario, incluso más rico que su propio hermano. Madara Uchiha está casado con Hanako Otoshiro una veterinaria, la joven esposa de Madara es muy hermosa, su cabello es de color lila y ojos verde. En una entrevista que le hicimos a Madara Uchiha, le preguntamos que si estaban interesados en tener hijos a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa " Hanako y yo tenemos ya a alguien que nos hace feliz y que es el producto de nuestra unión" lo que nos hace pensar que probablemente tienen un hijo que ha sido oculto ante la prensa…"_

 _Mikoto dejó de leer, estaba molesta, no, furiosa. Madara, su Madara estaba casado una estúpida mujer y probablemente él y esa estúpida eran padres. Se sentía celosa y con ganas de matar a esa tal Hanako, nadie le robaba su amante a Mikoto, nadie._

 _-Mikoto…-La pelinegra escuchó la voz de su esposo Fugaku._

 _-Hola, amor.-Dijo Mikoto a Fugaku.-¿Se te ofrece algo?-_

 _-Esta noche haremos una fiesta por nuestro aniversario. ¿Te parece?-Dijo Fugaku-_

 _-Oh, claro, espero que sea una gran fiesta.-_

 _-Si, también vendrá mi hermano…-Dijo Fugaku y Mikoto al escucharlo se sorprendió.-Hace años que no lo veo…-_

 _-Eso suena bien.-Respondió Mikoto. Perfecto, así aprovecharé la ocasión para hablar a solas con MadaraPensó Mikoto con una sonrisa._

 _Hablaría con Madara y quizás lo convencería de que volviera con ella. Lo que Mikoto no sabía era que Madara nunca caería en sus garras de nuevo…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Ya era medio día, Hanako y Sakura regresaban a casa, cuando llegaron a la mansión se dirigieron a la cocina para comenzar a hacer el almuerzo junto con Chiyo, una anciana de cabello cano que trabajaba en la mansión de Madara y que además era la nana de Sakura._

 _-¿Qué comeremos hoy?-Preguntó Sakura._

 _-Espagueti rojo.-Contestó Chiyo a Sakura._

 _-Que bien.-Respondió con una sonrisa Sakura, pues a ella le gustaba l espagueti rojo. Las dos mujeres junto con la pequeña Sakura hicieron el almuerzo y después se sentaron a comer, Madara no tardó en llegar y reunirse a comer junto con su familia._

 _Cuando terminaron de comer todos, Sakura salió al jardín a jugar, Madara y Hanako salieron al jardín y se sentaron en las sillas que tenían afuera, Hanako pudo ver que el rostro de Madara era serio._

 _-¿Sucede algo, Madara?-Preguntó Hanako._

 _-Me llegó una invitación hoy…-Dijo Madara._

 _-¿Invitación?-_

 _-Si, la envió Fugaku…-Explicó Madara._

 _-Oh…-Logró decir Hanako. Hanako sabía que Madara y su hermano no se llevaban bien ya que Fugaku siempre trataba de humillar a Madara recordándole que él era el único heredero de la familia y Madara un don nadie._

 _-Hay que ir, creo que llegó la hora de encarar a Mikoto y demostrarle que ya la superé.-Dijo con una sonrisa Madara._

 _-¿Hablas del plan que tenías en mente desde hace tiempo?-_

 _-Sí…-Dijo Madara y luego dirigió su vista a Sakura que jugaba en su caja de arena.-Llegó el momento de demostrarle a Mikoto y a mi hermano que soy feliz y que ahora soy alguien importante.-_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Llegó la noche y con ella la fiesta que se celebraría e la mansión de Fugaku Uchiha. Mikoto se encontraba en su habitación maquillándose para la ocasión y para que cuando la viera Madara le rogara a ella que volvieran a su antigua relación. Mikoto terminó de arreglarse y salió de su habitación con rumbo al jardín, llegó hasta donde estaba Fugaku esperándola con sus dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke. Los tres Uchihas varones iban vestidos de esmoquin, Mikoto se acercó a su esposo e hijos._

 _-Te ves muy bien, Mikoto.-Dijo Fugaku admirado por cómo se veía Mikoto con el largo vestido color verde._

 _-Gracias, cariño.-Dijo Mikoto a Fugaku._

 _-Vamos, los invitados nos esperan.-Fugaku tomó la mano de Mikoto y junto con sus hijos y esposa se dirigieron al jardín donde se celebraba la fiesta. Fugaku y Mikoto saludaron a los invitados que eran socios y amigos de Fugaku, los hombres con disimulo miraban con lujuria a Mikoto y ella disfrutaba de las miradas de los demás hombres, Fugaku no se daba cuenta de nada._

 _¿Dónde estaráPensaba Mikoto, mientras con la mirada buscaba a cierto pelinegro. Comenzó a pensar que él tal vez no vendría, lástima, y ella que se había emocionado con volver con su vieja relación que tuvo con él._

 _-Parece que Madara no vendrá.-Dijo Fugaku, ganándose la atención de Mikoto.-Sabía que no vendría, él no encaja en nuestra sociedad, es un idiota, un pobre diablo...-_

 _Per es un Dios en la cama…Pensó Mikoto con una sonrisa._

 _De repente todos los invitados comenzaron a dirigir sus miradas al ver que a la fiesta llegaba Madara Uchiha con una mujer que para los hombres era realmente hermosa._

" _¿Es Madara-san?" "Creí que no vendría" "Amigo, es Madara-sama, el dueño de la importante empresa automotriz Cerezo" "Que envidia, esa mujer es afortunada de tenerlo a su lado" "Su esposa es muy hermosa"_

 _Los murmurios llamaron la atención de Fugaku y de Mikoto y vieron que al jardín donde estaba la fiesta entraba Madara acompañado por una mujer de cabello lila y ojos verdes._

 _-Madara…-Dijeron Mikoto y Fugaku al ver a Madara._

 _-Hermano. Que gusto volver a verte.-Dijo Madara al acercarse a su hermano Fugaku._

 _-Madara, lo… Lo mismo digo.-Logró decir Fugaku. De pronto Fugaku se sintió un inútil al ver a su hermano mayor que desprendía un aura de superioridad._

 _-Gusto en verte, Mikoto.-Saludó Madara a la mujer de su hermano. Mikoto pudo ver que Madara había dicho su nombre con odio._

 _Mikoto no pudo decir nada, se sintió un cordero indefenso ante un león, porque eso parecía Madara, un león, un rey, también pudo ver que su presencia ya no afectaba a Madara como solía pasar antes._

 _-A mi también me da gusto en verte, hermano.-Dijo Fugaku._

 _-A mi también, cuñado.-Mikoto recuperó su voz para saludar a Madara._

 _-Les presento a mi esposa, Hanako.-Presentó Madara._

 _-Mucho gusto.-Saludó Fugaku a la hermosa mujer de cabellos lilas y ojos verde, vestida con un hermoso vestido rojo con escote y que le marcaba su delicada figura._

 _-Igualmente.-Dijo Hanako tomando la mano que Fugaku le ofrecía._

 _-Mucho gusto.-Dijo con desprecio disimulado Mikoto._

 _-Igualmente.-Respondió con el mismo desprecio Hanako._

 _-Papá…-Los hijo de Fugaku aparecieron ante los cuatro adultos._

 _-Hijos, saluden a su tío Madara y su tía Hanako.-_

 _-Hola, tío.-Saludó Itachi._

 _-Hola.-Saludó serio Sasuke._

 _-Pero como han crecido.-Dijo Madara al ver a sus sobrinos._

 _-Si,son mi orgullo, mis hijos.-Dijo Fugaku.-… Algo que tu no tendras.-Murmuró bajo Fugaku sólo para que Madara escuchara._

 _-Pero que tonto soy…-Dijo Madara y después sonrío.-Aún no he terminado de presentar a toda la familia. Querido hermano, permíteme presentarte a mi gran orgullo, a la única razón de mi gran felicidad, a mi más grande tesoro..-Dijo Madara._

 _Y ante ellos apareció una pequeña niña que traía puesto un hermoso vestido de princesa color rojo que levaba un delicado moño, la niña era escoltada por dos hombres con esmoquin, la niña de extraños cabellos rosados se acercó a sus padres._

 _-Ho-Hola..-Dijo tímidamente la pequeña._

 _-Madara, esta niña es…-Murmuró sorprendido Fugaku._

 _-Sí, es mi hija Sakura, mi gran orgullo.-Respondió Madara con una sonrisa al ver que su hermano se había quedado con la boca abierta._

 _Mikoto estaba igual o más sorprendida que Fugaku, la pelinegra dirigió su vista a la esposa de Madara, la cual le sonrió con superioridad lo cual hizo enojar a Mikoto. Esa estúpida mujer se atrevió a meterse con su hombre._

 _Madara y Hanako disfrutaban de las miradas de asombro de Fugaku y de Mikoto._

 _-Bueno… Es un gusto conocerte, Sakura, feliidades, hermano.-Logró decir Fugaku._

 _-Gracias, Fugaku.-Respondió Madara.-Bueno, si me permites, mifamilia y yo pasaremos a tomar asiento.-_

 _-C-Claro.-Dijo Fugaku y Madara junto con su esposa e hija se retiraron. Mikoto y Fugaku solo vieron como se alejaba Madara con su familia._

 _-Esto es increible…-Dijo Fugaku._

 _-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Mikoto con molestia._

 _Fugaku y Mikoto después de saludar a Madara siguieron con la fiesta. En el transcurso de la fiesta Fugaku se enteró de que su hermano era un importante empresario y que su empresa era mundialmente conocida, eso dejó a Fugaku y a Mikoto más que sorprendidos._

 _-Me disculpas, amor iré a hablar un poco con la esposa de tu hermano.-Dijo Mikoto a Fugaku dejándolo hablar con sus amigos._

 _Mikoto se acercó a donde estaba sentada sola Hanako._

 _-Hola, ¿Hanako, cierto?-Dijo Mikoto_

 _-Si.-Respondió Hanako._

 _-Quisiera hablar contigo…-_

 _-Adelante.-_

 _-Bueno, pues en primer lugar me sorprende que tu y Madara san esposos…-Dijo Mikoto.-Ya que él siempre ha estado…-Hanako interrumpió a Mikoto._

 _-Sé que es lo que quieres decirme, sé que tu y Madara se entendían…-Dijo Hanako._

 _-Entonces sabes que Madara no te ama y que sólo me ama a mi.-_

 _-Jajajaja, por favor, Mikoto, si no me amara no tendríamos a nuestra hija.-Respondió Hanako.-Si crees que me harás dudar del amor de Madara estás equivocada.-_

 _-Mira, estúpida zorra, Madara es mío y si tu crees que me lo has quitado embarazándote de él y teniendo una bastarda…-_

 _-NO te atrevas a hablar mal de mi hija.-Dijo furiosa Hanako.-Si vuelves a hablar mal de mi hija te juro que te irá mal.-_

 _-Madara es y será mío, ¿Oíste, estúpida?-Mikoto se paró de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a caminar dejando a Hanako furiosa._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Una pequeña pelirrosa se encontraba jugando con un niño azabache en su habitación._

 _-Sasuke-kun, juguemos un rompecabezas.-Dijo Sakura._

 _-No, son muy aburridos. Mejor videojuegos.-_

 _-Pero no sé como jugarlos.-_

 _-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré.-Dijo Sasuke a Sakura. Sasuke le enseñó a Sakura como jugar y como usar el control._

 _Los dos niños estuvieron jugando un largo rato hasta que apareció Itachi acompañado por una pelicastaña._

 _-Otouto…-Dijo Itachi._

 _-Itachi.-Dijo Sasuke al ver a su hermano._

 _-Hola, ¿Tu debes ser Sakura?—Dijo Itachi saludando a Sakura._

 _-Si.-_

 _-Mucho gusto, yo soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke.-Dijo Itachi. Sasuke se molestó al ver que su hermano estaba hablándole a Sakura e Itachi lo notóCelos…Pensó Itachi al ver lo molesto que estaba su hermano._

 _-Ya lárgate, Itachi.-Dijo Sasuke jalando a Sakura._

 _Veamos que tan celoso eres, otouto-Sakura-chan, ¿Quieres ir conmigoy con Izumi a comer el pastel que acabaron de partir?-_

 _Sakura al oír la palabra pastel, sonrió._

 _-Sí.-Dijo Sakura y siguió a Itachi. Sasuke también los siguió aun molesto._

 _Fueron hasta el jardín y comieron pastel._

 _-Quita esa cara otouto,te harás viejo.-Dijo Itachi a Sasuke._

 _-Hmp.-Respondió molesto Sasuke._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Madara estaba hablando con unos hombres sobre negocios, cuando de repente fue intrrumpido por Mikoto._

 _-Madara, quiero hablar contigo.-Dijo Mikoto._

 _Los hombres que estaban con Madara se alejaron para dejar solos a Mikoto y a Madara._

 _-¿Qué se te ofrece, Mikoto?-Dijo Madara._

 _Mikoto llevó a Madara a un salón para hablar con Madara._

 _-Explícame, ¿Cómo es eso de que estás casado y que tienes una hija._

 _-Desde que tu me rechazaste comprendí que no eres una mujer, eres una bruja y gracias a tú rechazo conocí a Hanako y me enamoré de ella. ¿Sorprendida?-_

 _-No, estoy molesta, tu eres mío…-Dijo Mikoto.-Tu me amas sólo a mí.-_

 _-¡Ja! Sueñas.-Respondió Madara y salió del salón Mikoto lo siguió._

 _-Madara, escucha, eres mío porque Sasuke es tu hijo.-_

 _-Jajajajajaja…-Se rió Madara.-Sé que él noes mi hijo, hice una investigación y me enteré de que Sasuke no es mi hijo.-_

 _Mikoto se quedó con la boca abierta._

 _-Pero me compadezco del pobre chico y su hermano, ya que tienen una zorra como madre.-_

 _-¡Cómo te atreves…-Mikoto fue interrumpida por una infantil voz._

 _-¡Papi!-Era Sakura._

 _-¿Si, mi pequeña?-Preguntó Madara a su hija, mientras la tomaba en brazos._

 _-Es hora de que bailes con mami y conmigo.-Dijo Sakura._

 _-Claro, princesa.-Dijo Madara-Si me disculpas, Mikoto, iré a bailar con mi esposa e hija.-Dijo Madara haciendo rabiar a Mikoto._

 _Mikoto vio como Macará se acercaba a Hanako y bailaba el vals con su hija y esposa y pudo ver que Madara sonreía junto con Hanako, lo cual la hizo enojarse más._

 _Comenzó a sentir odio y rencor a Hanako y a su bastarda, pues esa maldita mujer le quitó a su amante…_

 _Pero se vengaría, lo juraba, se vengaría. Destruiría a Hanako, a Sakura y a Madara, nadie la reemplazaba y nadie la olvidaba…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Bueno, tal vez el capítulo no tenga sentido pues así me salió el día que lo escribí ;-; bueno, si quieren pueden leer la historia en wattpad ahí me puedes buscar como LupitaUchihaHaruno96 ahí la historia esta muy avanzada._

 _Si veo aunque sea un comentario subo otros dos capítulos!_


	5. Capítulo 4

Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de La Hija De Madara :3 espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo. Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior ¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios!

Disfruten de la lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Capítulo 4_

 _Cuando Mikoto supo que Madara vendría a la fiesta, se emocionó pues tenía las intenciones de volver a seducir a Madara, creyó que cuando él la volviera a ver, Madara caería rendido de nuevo a sus pies suplicando por que volvieran a su antigua relación. Pero no. Madara no cayó a sus pies como ella lo tenía pensado, no suplicó. Madara no la miró para nada, no miró su belleza. En vez de eso, el pelinegro le mandó caras de desprecio y le restregó en la cara lo feliz que era con esa zorra de Hanako y su asquerosa bastarda y le hizo ver que ya la había superado._

 _El verlo cerca de esa maldita mujer la enfureció de sobremanera._

 _Después de que la fiesta terminó y todos los invitados se fueran, Madara se quedó un rato con su familia en la mansión de Fugaku. Los dos hermanos hablaron, bueno, sólo habló Fugaku. Madara pudo ver que su hermano le hablaba como si no lo despreciara. Como si fueran un par de hermanos que se llevaban bien desde toda la vida._

 _-Deberíamos ser socios, Madara. Unir nuestras empresas.-Decía Fugaku.-Tu y yo seríamos invencibles, hermano.-_

 _-Suena interesante.-Dijo Madara y pudo ver que Fugaku sonreía.-… Pero no me llama tanto la atención.-_

 _-Sólo piénsalo, tu empresa y la mía juntas, estaremos en la sima.-Fugaku trataba de convencer a Madara.-Somos hermanos, somos familia, juntos seremos invencibles ante los demás._

 _-Lo pensaré.-Dijo Madara._

 _Fugaku sonrió, pues su estúpido hermano había caído en su trampa. Pero Fugaku no sabía que Madara se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones._

 _Después de esa conversación, Madara junto con Hanako y Sakura pasaban tiempo en la mansión de Fugaku quien los había invitado ya que así podría hacer que Madara sintiera confianza en él. Pobre estúpido. Madara era inteligente como para caer en sus mentiras._

 _Cierto día Madara y Fugaku junto con sus familias se encontraban pasando el día en la piscina de la mansión de Fugaku, mientras veían a sus hijos jugar._

 _-Tu hija es muy linda, hermano.-Decía Fugaku._

 _-Gracias, Fugaku.-Contestó Madara.-Hanako y yo estamos agradecidos de tenerla. ¿No es así, Hanako?-_

 _-Si, cariñó.-Hanako besó en los labios a Madara, Mikoto al ver la acción de la pelilila, se molestó y Hanako pudo ver la cara de molestia de Mikoto y sonrió pues había logrado su cometido._

 _-Compermiso, iré por una bebida.-Murmuró con molestia Mikoto._

 _Hanako rió bajito al ver como Mikoto se retiraba echando humos._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Sakura se encontraba jugando junto con Sasuke, Itachi y la amiga de Itachi, Izumi. Le pequea pelirrosa jugaba con un balón junto con Sasuke. Itachi e Izumi sólo miraban jugar a su hermano y a su prima Sakura._

 _-Nunca había visto a Sasuke convivir con una niña…-Dijo Itachi-A él siempre le han parecido tontas y molestas.-_

 _Izumi sólo escuchó al Uchiha, luego miró a Sasuke y a Sakura. Izumi pudo ver que Sasuke se sonrojaba al ver a Sakura y que la niña pelirrosa hacía lo mismo. Entonces sonrió al comprender todo._

 _-Creo que no te has dado cuenta de algo, Itachi…-Dijo Izumi a Itachi._

 _Itachi la miró y le preguntó:_

 _-¿De qué no me di cuenta?-_

 _-Que tu hermano se ha enamorado de Sakura-chan…-Explicó Izumi.-Y creo que Sakura-chan también se ha enamorado de Sasuke.-_

 _-¿Qué?-Murmuró Itachi._

 _-¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de los sonrojos de tu hermano y de Sakura-chan?-Dijo Izumu y entonces Itachi volvió a mirar a los dos infantes. Miró a su hermano y pudo ver sus constantes sonrojos al ver y hablarle a la pelirrosa. También vio el tierno rostro de Sakura y vio sus sonrojos._

 _-Oh, vaya.-Dijo Itachi_

 _-Estoy segura que en el futuro Sasuke y Sakura-chan serán más que primos.-_

 _-Estas loca, Izumi, eso es imposible. Sakura-chan es hija de mi tío y es nuestra prima. Imposible.-Decía Itachi.-Eso sería incesto. Se vería mal en nuestra familia, ya que los Uchihas somos muy tradicionales.-_

 _-Itachi, para el amor no hay imposibles.-Dijo Izumi.-Recuerda que mis abuelos eran primos y se casaron y tuvieron a mi padre.-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-Itachi, estoy muay segura que tu hermano y tu prima serán algo más que primos.-_

 _Itachi no dijo nada._

 _*Izumi tiene razón… Sasuke se ve enamorado de nuestra prima, pero… No sé porque pero esto causará problemas si Sasuke y Sakura llegan a ser algo más…*Pensaba Itachi con un poco de temor sobre el futuro de su hermano y de Sakura._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Había llegado otro día más en la mansión de Fugaku Uchiha, Fugaku como siempre se preparaba para recibir a Madara, le daba instrucciones a sus sirvientes para que sirvieran a Madara y se sintiera como en casa. Quería que su hermano se sintiera cómodo en su casa y le tomara confianza para que así el pobre idiota hiciera acuerdos con él._

 _La razón por la que Fugaku quería que Madara uniera su empresa con la suya era para que en un momento de descuido de Madara, él pudiera quitarle su empresa y dejarlo sin nada._

 _Fugaku escuchó sonar el timbre e hizo que un sirviente fuera a abril la puerta._

 _-Hermano. Me da gusto verte de nuevo.-Dijo Fugaku al saludar a Madara.-Hola, Hanako y Sakura.-_

 _-Hola, Fugaku.-Saludó Madara a su hermano._

 _-Pasen.-Dijo Fugaku._

 _-Solo vengo a hablar contigo sobre tu propuesta de unir nuestras empresas.-Dijo Madara._

 _Fugaku al oírlo sonrió, pues su pobre e idiota hermano al fin había mordido el anzuelo._

 _-Claro, pasemos a mi despacho.-Dijo Fugaku.-Mientras, Mikoto y Hanao pueden hablar de cosas de chicas y Sakura-chan jugar con Sasuke e Itachi.-_

 _Madara sólo asintió. Y se retiró con su hermano para hablar. Hanako y Sakura se quedaron solas en el salón. Hanako pudo ver el rostro triste de su hija._

 _-Sakura.-La nombró Hanako._

 _-Mamá, no me quiero ir de Konoha.-murmuró triste Sakura._

 _Hanako solo escuchó a su hija. Desde que Sakura se había enterado que se iban a mudar por negocios de su padre se puso triste, incluso hizo un rabieta. Sakura no quería irse porque si lo hacía dejaría a Sasuke-kun. A su Sasuke-kun._

 _-Sé que no quieres, pero tenemos que hacerlo, cariño.-Dijo Hanako a Sakura, mientras le secaba sus lágrimas.-Cariño. ¿Por qué no vas a despedirte de Sasuke-kun?-_

 _Sakura solo asintió y fue a buscar a Sasuke. Hanako solo vio a su hija alejarse en busca de su primo._

 _-Vaya, pero que linda escena…-Dijo una voz que Hanako odiaba, era Mikoto.-,La zorra consolando a su bastarda.-_

 _-Mikoto.-Dijo Hanako al ver entrar a la pelinegra al salón._

 _-Hanako…-Dijo con desprecio Mikoto.-¿Así que se van de la ciudad?-_

 _Hanako solo escuchaba a Mikoto._

 _-Que bueno, porque así no tendré que ver tu cara de zorra.-Dijo Mikoto.-Sabes "querida"… Estoy muy feliz por eso ya que así no tendré que soportar todos lo días la peste de tu hija y la tuya…-Mikoto sonreía con superioridad._

 _-Pero te olidas de algo "querida".-Comenzó a habla Hanako.-Que no me voy a ir de la ciudad sólo con mi hija, Mi Madi viene con nosotros.-Terminó de decir Hanako que ahora ella sonreía con superioridad._

 _Mikoto dejó de sonreía al verse vencida por Hanako. Entonces Mikoto roja de ira se retiró, maldiciendo a la pelilila._

 _Hanako solo rió al ver la retirada de Mikoto._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _En el jardín de la mansión de Fugaku, se encontraban dos niños, sus rostros eran de tristeza. Sasuke tenía ganas de llorar, pues Sakura le había dicho que se marcharía de Konoha. Cuando Sakura le dio esa noticia sintió su corazón oprimirse ante esa fatal noticia._

 _-N-No me quiero ir, Sasuke-kun…-Sollozaba Sakura.-No me quiero alejar de ti…-_

 _-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas.-Murmuró Sasuke._

 _-Te quiero mucho, Sasuke-kun…-Sakura abrazó a Sasuke._

 _El pelinegro al oírla decir eso, su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Sakura lo quería. El también, la quería y amaba._

 _-Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke llamando la atención de Sakura.-Tu… ¿Me amas?-Preguntó con un gran sonrojo._

 _Sakura se sonrojó al oír a Sasuke. Ella lo amaba y mucho. Su corazón de niña latía por él y siempre latiría por él._

 _-S-Si, Sasuke-kun, te amo.-Respondió Sakura con sus mejillas todas sonrojadas._

 _Sasuke sonrió feliz por la respuesta de Sakura._

 _-Entonces hagamos una promesa…-Dijo Sasuke y Sakura entonces posó toda su atención a su Sasuke-kun.-Prometamos que cuando vuelvas a Konoha, tu y yo seremos novios y despuésnos casaremos.-_

 _-¡Sí, Sasuke-kun!-Dijo feliz Sakura._

 _-Entonces…-Sasuke se separó de ella para quitarse una cadena que el pequeño pelinegro siempre llevaba con él. La cadena tenía el dije un abanico con color rojo y blanco que era el símbolo de la famlia Uchiha y otro una flor de cerezo.-Esta cadena me la dio mi padre, dice que fue un regalo de su papá para su mamá. Simboliza el amor entre un Uchiha y su mujer predestinada y que esta cadena se pasa de generación en generación cuando un Uchiha se enamora y nunca olvidará a su amor. Quiero que la tengas y que con ella recuerdes que nunca te olvidaré…-Dijo Sasuke y le puso la cadena a Sakura._

 _-Nunca te olvidaré, Sasuke-kun, nunca…-Prometió Sakura._

 _-Sakura, hija, es hora de que no vayamos…-Sakura escuchó la voz de su madre._

 _-No me quiero ir…-Comenzó a llorar Sakura y abrazó más fuerte a Sasuke_

 _-Sakura.-Volvió a decir Hanako._

 _-Tienes que ir, Sakura…-Dijo Sasuke.-Ve y recuerda que nunca te olvidaré.-_

 _Con esas palabras por parte del niño pelinegro, Sakura se separó de Sasuke y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su madre._

 _Sasuke sólo la vio alejarse._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Cuando Madara junto con su esposa e hija salieron de la mansión de Fugaku, subieron a su auto con rumbo a su mansión para hacer el equipaje. Hanako miró a su esposo y preguntó:_

 _-Madara. ¿No hiciste tratos con Fugaku, cierto?-_

 _-Por supuesto que no…-Respondió Madara.-Sólo quise hacer creer a Fugaku que lo haría.-A la mente de Madara llegaron los recuerdos de la cara que puso Fugaku al ver que Madara se había dado cuenta de su plan._

 _Flash Back…_

 _Madara se encontraba en el despacho de Fugaku hablando con su hermano sobre juntar sus empresas. Fugaku era el que más hablaba. Madara sólo lo escuchaba._

 _-No te arrepentirás, hermano, si unimos nuestros imperios serremos indestructivles.-Decía Fugaku._

 _-Suena interesante…-Dijo Madara._

 _-Si que lo es, además somos hermanos, siempre hemos sido muy unidos y juntos seremos….-Fugaku fue interrumpido por la risa de Madara._

 _-Jjajajaja. Por favor, Fugaku, tu y yo nunca hemos sido unidos…-Comenzó a decir Madara.-Nunca me has visto como hermano, me aborreces._

 _Fugaku al oírlo decir eso, se puso pálido de vergüenza._

 _-Deja de jugar, Fugaku, porque conozco tu plan…-_

 _-¿Q-Que plan?-Preguntó nervioso Fugaku._

 _-Sé que quieres quitarme mi empresa…-Respondió Madara.-Lo supe desde el momento en que te enteraste de mi éxito, además te conozco bien. Eres ambicioso.-Dijo Madara y después abrió la puerta del despacho._

 _-Si sabias mi plan¿ porqué seguiste con esto?-_

 _-Porque quería ver tu cara de estúpido cuando te dijera que sabía de tus intenciones.-Y con eso Madara se marchó dejando a un Fugaku molesto_

 _Fin De Flash Back._

 _-Bueno, me alegro que no hayas caído en sus juegos, Madara.-Dijo Hanako._

 _Legaron a la mansión y comenzaron a empacar sus pertenencias. Cuando terminaron de guardar todo, Madara junto con Hanako y Sakura se fueron a aeropuerto y abordaron el avión privado de Madara. Sakura sonreía y Madara y Hanako vieron que Sakura ya no estaba triste._

 _-Sakura…-Madara nombró a su hija._

 _-¿Si, papá?-_

 _-¿Ya no estás triste?-Preguntó Madara._

 _-No.-Respondió feliz Sakura.-Ya nos podemos ir, porque sé que regersaremos._

 _-Madara sonrió a su hija._

 _-Además, Sasuke-kun me hizo una promesa.-_

 _-¿A sí? ¿Y cual es esa promesa?-Preguntó Madara._

 _-No te puedo decir porque es una promesa entre Sasuke-kun y yo.-Respondió Sakura mientras veía por la ventana del avión las nubes._

 _Regresaría y cuando eso pasara su Sasuke-kun y ella serían felices juntos._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Hola! Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo._

 _Gabi2801-Que bueno que te gustó mi fic, sí, casi no se ven historias donde Mikoto sea una zorra, por eso quise hacer uno en donde ella lo es. Muchas gracias por comentar_

 _Pevel Valenzuela-Gracias por comentar y por leer._

 _Miss Hidan-Me gustan tus comentarios grandes, y tienes razón, a lo mejor no hay historias en donde Mikoto sea una zorra, bueno con tu pedido, veré que puedo hacer, muchas graias por comentar y por tomarte un tiempo para leer._


	6. Capítulo Especial-1

Hola, buenas noches a todas y todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, más bien es un capítulo especial, hice otros dos capítulos especiales pues en wattpad me habían pedido que hiciera unos capítulos especiales y bueno aquí les traigo el primer capítulo especial.

Disfruten =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo Especial.-1

 _Era un lunes en España, una pequeña niña pelirrosada se encontraba en la habitación de su nueva casa. Apenas tenía tres días de que sus padres y ella se mudaron de país por el trabajo de su padre Madara, a la pequeña le costaba adaptarse a su nueva vida en ese lugar pues no conocía a nadie._

 _Como la pequeña Sakura no tenía nada que hacer, decidió jugar uno de los rompecabezas que su padre le había regalado._

 _-Uummm…-Suspiró Sakura, estaba aburrida y deprimida, pues extrañaba su tierra natal, sus compañeros del jardín infantil y sobretodo a su Sasuke-kun. Con desgano puso una pieza en el rompecabezas. De ponto ese juego le pareció tonto y aburrido. A su pequeña y tierna mente le llegaron los recuerdos de cuando jugaba con Sasuke a los videojuegos…_

 _ **Era un día sábado, ella y sus padres habían ido a la casa de su tío Fugaku y como siempre ella solía jugar con Sasuke los videojuegos. Los dos niños estaban tan concentrados en su juego que no notaron que en la habitación de Sasuke había entrado Itachi, el hermano mayor del pequeño azabache.**_

 _ **-Si siguen jugando videojuegos harán que sus cerebros se quemen.-Habló Itachi, asustando a los niños.**_

 _ **-¡Aaaaaahh!-Gritaron Sasue y Sakura al oír por sorpresa la voz de Itachi.**_

 _ **-¡Idiota, me asustaste!-Se quejó Sasuke, Itachi sólo le sonrió a su hermano.**_

 _ **-Tonto hermano menor, eso te pasa por estar tan concentrado en esos juegos.-Hola, Sakura-chan.-**_

 _ **-Hola, Itachi-san.-Sakura respondió el saludo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres, Itachi?-Preguntó Sasuke, molesto porque su hermano le hablara a Sakura.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué no dejan de jugar eso y juegan otra cosa?-Dijo Itachi.**_

 _ **-¿Otra cosa? ¿Cómo qué?-Preguntó Sakura.**_

 _ **-Como por ejemplo… Guerra con pistolas de agua.-**_

 _ **-Suena divertido.-Dijo Sakura, encantada con la idea de Itachi.**_

 _ **-¿Verdad que si?-Dijo Itachi.-¿Qué dicen? ¿Jugamos?-**_

 _ **-Esta bien.-Dijeron Sakura y Sasuke ya convencido con la idea de su hermano.**_

 _ **-Entonces vayamos por las pistolas de agua y llamemos también a Izumi.-Dijo Itachi y salió junto con su hermano y prima para preparar las pistolas de agua y llamar a Izumi para que se les uniera al juego. Cuando arreglaron todo, se prepararon para jugar, hicieron equipos, Itachi con Izumi y Sasuke con Sakura, ambos equipos construyeron un fuerte para protegerse de sus enemigos.**_

 _ **-¿Los vez, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Sakura a Sasuke, el cual buscaba a su enemigo con sus binoculares.**_

 _ **-No, deben de estar escondidos… Espera, creo que veo algo-De pronto Sasuke fue mojado con agua por su enemigo-¡Dispara!-Gritó Sasuke.**_

 _ **-¡Si, señor!-Respondió Sakura y acto seguido comenzó a disparar, Sakura apuntaba a Izumi y Sasuke a Itachi. De pronto Itachi junto con Izumi les tiraron globos de agua, los globos impactaban a la "fortaleza" de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

 _ **-¡No es justo, Itachi! Tienen globos.-Se quejó Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Un buen guerrero, siempre está equipado.-Respondió Itachi, desde su fuerte y después junto con Izumi comenzaron a disparar más globos al fuerte de cartón de Sasuke y Sakura.**_

 _ **-¡S-Se cae, el fuerte se cae!-Gritaba Sakura.**_

 _ **-¡Maldición!-Dijo Sasuke.-¡Retirada, retirada!-Sasuke y Sakura escaparon de su fuerte que colapsaba.**_

 _ **-¡No dejes que se escapen!-Dijo Itachi.**_

 _ **-¡Si, señor!-Respondió Izumi comenzó a correr junto con Itachi para perseguir a su enemigo. Sasuke y Sakura seguían corriendo, mientras Itachi e Izumi les disparaban por detrás, Sasuke y Sakura también hacían lo mismo. Llegaron hasta el jardín donde estaba la psicina y la casita del árbol de Sasuke.**_

 _ **-¡Sube, Sakura!-Exclamó Sasuke y Sakura subió hasta la casita y después Sasuke subió.**_

 _ **-Otouto, no te puedes esconder…-Dijo Itachi desde abajo.**_

 _ **-¿Qué hacemos, Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó la pequeña pelirrosa.**_

 _ **-Es hora de usarla.-Respondió Sasuke.**_

 _ **-¿Te refieres a…?-**_

 _ **-Si, es hora de usar la catapulta.-Entonces Sasuke junto con Sakura se pusieron manos a la obra y tomaron los proyectiles y después comenzaron a equipar a la catapulta.**_

 _ **-Otouto, baje y ríndanse.-Dijo Itachi.**_

 _ **-Oye, Itachi, mira esto.-Dijo Sasuke.**_

 _ **Entonces Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la catapulta que su hermano y Sakura habían hecho. La catapulta estaba hecha por tubos unos resortes y un trasto donde cargaban los proyectiles.**_

 _ **-¡¿E-Eso es…?!-Tartamudeó Izumi.**_

 _ **-¡Ahora, Sakura!-Gritó Sasuk y Sakura comenzó a disparar los huevos que eran como proyectiles.**_

 _ **-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!-Gritaron Itachi e Izumi al sentir el impacto de los proyectiles. Lluvias de huevos caían sobre Itachi e Izumi. Sakura.**_

 _ **-¡Nos rendimos, nos rendimos!-Gritaban Izumi e Itachi, pero Sasuke y Sakura no les hicieron caso y siguieron disparando hasta que se les acabaron sus proyectiles. Itachi e Izumi solo quedaron cubiertos por las yemas de los huevos y olorosos.**_

 _ **Sakura y Sasuke bajaron de la casita del árbol.**_

 _ **-Eso te pasa por asustarnos.-Dijo Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Muy buena venganza, otouto-Respondió Itachi.**_

 _La pelirrosa sonrió al recordar ese día y los tremendos regaños que sus padres les dieron aquel día por el desperdicio de agua y los huevos que rompieron, pero sin duda ese día fue muy divertido. Luego a su mente llegaron otros recuerdos._

 _El pequeño y tierno beso que se dio con Sasuke…_

 _ **Sakura se encontraba jugando en la piscina de la mansión donde vivía Sasuke, después su mirada infantil se dirigió a su padre Madara y su mamá Hanako y pudo ver que su padre besaba a su mamá. Le pareció lindo y a la vez curioso.**_

 _ ***¿Qué se sentirá besar a alguien?*Pensaba Sakura y de pronto su pequeña mente comenzó a imaginarse a ella y a Sasuke dándose un beso, se sonrojó hasta las orejas al pensar en eso.**_

 _ **-¿Te sucede algo, Sakura-chan?-Preguntó Izumi, que estaba junto con ella.**_

 _ **-N-No, nada. Iré a tomar algo de beber.-Respondió Sakura y se retiró de la piscina, entró a la cocina y pidió un vaso de agua, luego buscó a Sasuke, lo encontró en su habitación-Sasuke-kun…-**_

 _ **-Hola, Sakura.-Respondió Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Sasuke-kun, quiero hacerte una pregnta.-**_

 _ **-Claro.-**_

 _ **-¿Qué se siente besar a alguien?-**_

 _ **-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No sé.-Respondió Sasuk, rojo por la pregunta de la pelirrosa.**_

 _ **-Es que quiero sab…-Sakura fue interrumpida por el repentino y pequeño beso del azabache.-¡S-Sasuke-kun!-Exclamó Sakura roja por el acto de Sasuke.**_

 _ **-Listo, ahora ya sabes, ahora vete.-Dijo Sasuke y Saura solo asintió roja por ese pequeño beso**_

 _La pelirrosa se volvió a sonrojar al recordar eso. Ese beso había sido muy lindo y tierno. Consu pequeña mano tomó la cadena que Sasuke le había dado y recordó la promesa que le hizo y sonrió._

 _-Sakura…-A su habitación entró su padre.-¿Qué haces, mi Cerezo?-_

 _-Nada.-Respondió Sakura._

 _-¿Sigues triste porque dejamos Konoha?-Preguntó Madara_

 _-Ya no…-Respondió Sakura, mientras dejaba el rompecabezas.-Recordé la promesa que Sasuke-kun me hizo y ya no estoy triste.-_

 _-Esa promesa debe ser muy importante. ¿Verdad?-_

 _-Si.-_

 _Madara sonrió y le dio un beso a Sakura en su pequeña frente._

 _-Me alegro de que ya no estés triste.-Madara abrazó a Sakura-Eres lo más importante para mí, tu y tu madre son mi vida y si una de ustedes está triste o les pasa algo no me lo perdonaría jamás-_

 _-Yo también te quiero, papá.-_

 _-Me alegra oír eso…-Dijo Madara- Deja tu juego y Vamos a almorzar con mamá.-_

 _-Enseguida voy, papá.-_

 _-Te estaremos esperando.-Respondió Madara, mientras salía de la habitación de su hija y Sakura guardaba su juego._

 _-En realidad eres importante, hija mía, eres mi niña y yo tu padre y por ti daría mi vida.-Dijo Madara, mientras esperaba a que saliera su hija de su cuarto._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _En Konoha, un pequeño azabache estaba en su cuarto jugando videojuegos, pero su estado de ánimo era triste, pues extrañaba a su molesta pelirrosa y compañera de juegos._

 _-Jugar videojuegos es aburrido sin Sakura.-Murmuró Sasuke. Apagó el videojuego y salió a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua. En la cocina encontró a su madre._

 _-¡Hola, hijo!-_

 _-Hola, mamá.-Respondió Sasuke a su madre._

 _-Estoy tan feliz…-Dijo Mikoto.-Al fin se fue la peste de esta casa.-_

 _-¿Peste?-Preguntó Sasuke, sin entender a qué se refería su madre._

 _-Las pestes que venían a casa… Eres todavía pequeño, no lo entiendes.-Mikoto miró su reloj de mano-Bueno, iré a dar un paseo. Le dices a tu padre que salí.-Dijo Mikoto y Sasuke sólo asintió. Mikoto salió de su mansión con rumbo a un hotel a ver a su amante de turno._

 _Mikoto sonreía, pues sabía que nadie ni nada de enteraría de sus aventuras…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cómo el capítulo es pequeño, les traeré el segundo capítulo especial.


	7. Capítulo Especial-2

Hola! Aquí les traigo otro capítulo especial :3 espero que les guste

Y por cierto, les quiero decir que yo NO soy fan del Sasukarin, lo odio, lo aborresco, pero en este capítulo hay de esa pareja, como escritora y fan del Sasusaku me costó y dolió escribir esta escena que están por leer, les prometo que será la unica y ultima escena que hago de esta pareja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Capítulo Especial-2_

 _El pequeño Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en su habitación tirado en su cama, estaba aburrido y no tenía ganas de jugar videojuegos, pues no tenía a nadie con quien jugar. Desde que Sakura se había ido, ya no tenía con quien jugar, y jugar con su amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, no podía, pues su amigo rubio estaba castigado por haber quemado el vestido favorito de su mamá._

 _Extrañaba a la pelirrosada, pues con ella se divertía más y a pesar de ser molesta, la quería mucho, pero ahora que ya no estaba, se sentía totalmente solo y sin ganas de hacer nada._

 _-Uuummm.-Suspiro Sasuke._

 _-Vaya suspiro…-Sasuke escuchó la voz de su hermano mayor._

 _-Itachi.-Dijo Sasuke al ver entrar a su hermano a su habitación._

 _-¿Ocurre algo, otouto?-Preguntó Itachi a Sasuke._

 _-Nada.-Respondió Sasuke._

 _-¿seguro?-_

 _-Si, bueno… Es sólo que extraño a Sakura.-Dijo al fin Sasuke._

 _-Oh…-Respondió Itachi y recordó lo que Izumi le había dicho sobre su hermano y Sakura.-Sasuke..-Itachi obtuvo la atención de su hermano.-Tu… ¿Amas a Sakura-chan?-Preguntó Itachi, esperando la respuesta de su hermano._

 _Sasuke al oír a su hermano, se sonrojó e Itachi pudo mirar el sonrojo de Sasuke._

 _-S-Si…-Murmuró bajito Sasuke._

 _Aunque Sasuke habló muy bajo, Itachi de todas formas lo pudo escuchar. Y entonces Itachi pudo comprobar las sospechas de Izumi y se preocupó aun más. Sasuke y Sakura juntos. Sasuke y su prima se amaban. Esto estaba mal, si Sasuke seguía con este amor hacia la prima de los dos traería severos problemas en su familia. Itachi lo podía presentir, este amor raro y totalmente incestuoso traería problemas para el futuro de su hermano y prima._

 _-Sasuke…-_

 _-¿Si, Itachi?-La pequeña e infantil mirada de Sasuke se posó sobre su hermano._

" _No puedes amar a Sakura, es nuestra prima, tiene nuestra sangre, está totalmente mal y es inaceptable. No puede haber amor entre ustedes dos."_

 _Itachi quería decirle esas palabras a Sasuke, pero no podía. No podía matar el amor que su hermano tenía por su prima. El no era un demonio como para hacerle eso a Sasuke. Así que dijo:_

 _-No… No puedes. No puedes estar triste, si Sakura-chan supiera que estás triste por ella, se sentiría mal por eso.-_

 _-Tienes razón, Itachi. A Sakura no le gustaría verme así.-Sasuke sonrió._

 _-S-Si. A ella no le gustaría eso.-_

 _-Gracias por animarme, Itachi._

 _-Si. Bueno, yo saldré a ver a Izumi.-Dijo Itachi y salió de la habitación de su hermano._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Itachi había ido a ver a la castaña para hablar con ella y cuando llegó a la mansión donde vivía su amiga, Izumilo recibió._

 _-¿Te pasa algo, Itachi?-Preguntó Izumi al Uchiha._

 _-Tenías razón. Sasuke ama a nuestra prima.-Dijo Itachi._

 _-Te lo dije.-Respondió Izumi con una sonrisa._

 _-Pero esto está totalmente mal.-Dijo Itachi.-Ese amor no puede suceder.-_

 _-¿A caso quieres que tu hermano se enamore?-_

 _-Si, pero de alguien que no es de nuestra familia…-Itachi se jaló el cabello con desesperación.-Si esto sigue así, si Sasuke aun sigue enamorado de Sakura, habrá problemas, lo puedo sentir. Tengo que impedirlo. Sasuke no pude amar a nuestra prima.-_

 _-Itachi, no puedes impedir un amor que ha surgido.-Dijo seriamente Izumi._

 _-Claro que puedo.-_

 _-No. Estarías atentando contra la felicidad de tu hermano.-_

 _-Pero…-_

 _-¿Por qué no tranquilizas y miras si con el tiempo tu hermano sigue amando a Sakura.-_

 _-Aaaahh…-Suspiró Itachi.-De acuerdo. Bueno yo me tengo que ir y gracias, Izumi.-Itachi salió de la habitación de Izumi para luego marcharse. En el camino de regreso, Itachi iba pensandoenlo que Izumi le dijo, pero… ¿Y si el amor de Sasuke y Sakura aun seguía? No, tenía que hacer algo._

 _-¡Tengo una idea!-Dijo Itachi. Sólo tenía que esperar a que Sasuke creciera más para poner en marcha su plan._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _Pasaron los años, Sasuke creció, ya tenía 14 años, era todo un joven guapo. Con el paso del tiempo Itachi pudo ver que su hermano se había olvidado del amor que Sasuke sintió por su prima Sakura cuando era todo un niño. Pero aun así, para estar más seguro, Itachi de todas maneras llevó en marcha su plan. Hacer de Sasuke todo un donjuán._

 _Era de noche y como Itachi ya iba a la universidad y ya tenía edad para ir a fiestas, llevó a su hermano a su primer fiesta para que conociera a chicas._

 _-No sé porqué me trajiste, si tu nunca me llevas a fiestas contigo, Itachi.-Dijo Sasuke a su hermano._

 _-Digamos que quiero convivir contigo.-_

 _-Eso ni tu te lo crees.-_

 _-Solo diviértete, Sasuke y conoce a chicas de tu edad.-_

 _-Hmp.-Respondió Sasuke._

 _-Itachi.-Saludó Pain,un pelnaranja con pircings a Itachi._

 _-Que bueo que veniste.-Dijo Konan, una hermosa chica de cabello morado y novia de Pain._

 _-Deidara dijo que no vendrías porque tienes miedo de perder ante él a beber más cerveza y no quedar ebrios.-Dijo con una sonrisa Pain._

 _-¿En serio? Pues que venga y hagamos el reto.-_

 _-Jjajaja.-Rió Pain.-Sabía que entrarías a su reto.-_

 _-¿Quién es él?-Peguntó Konan al ver a Sasuke._

 _-Es mi hermano Sasuke, espero que no les moleste que lo haya traído a la fiesta.-Dijo Itachi._

 _-Por supuesto que no.-Dijo Pain.-Bueno, ahora vayamos a buscar a Deidara y ver quien gana.-_

 _Entonces, Itachi, Sasuke y Pain y Konan se adentraron a la fiesta, el ambiente en la mansión de Pain, en donde se hacía la fiesta, era totalmente sorprendente a los ojos de Sasuke, habían jóvenes bailando demasiado cerca entre ellos al ritmo de la música electrónica, habían parejas de chicos y chicas besándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, incluso habían chicas besándose entre ellas al igual que chicos besándose entre ellos._

 _Llegaron a la mesa donde estaba un rubio de cabello largo atado e una cola de caballo y de ojos azules que estaba con dos chicas bastante hermosas._

 _-Así que viniste, Itachi.-Dijo Deidara al ver al Uchiha._

 _-Si.-_

 _-Entonces juguemos.-Dijo Deidara._

 _Entonces, Pin junto con otros chicos pusieron en una mesa varios tarros de cervezas de un litro. Sasuke se sorprendió demasiado al ver los grandes tarros de alcohol._

 _-Bien, el ganador será el que logre quedar en pie y estar por lo menos un poco cuerdo.-Dijo Pain. Itachi y Deidara asintieron.-Entonces, ¡Comiencen!-_

 _Y al escuchar la voz de Pain, Itachi y Deidara tomaron su primer tarro y comenzaron a beber._

 _-¡Bebe, bebe!-Gritaban Pain y los demás jóvenes animando a los competidores._

 _Iatchi terminó su primer tarro y luego Deidara. Los dos ya tenían los ojos rojos por las bebidas. Sasuke pudo ver como su hermano aun no caía pero ya estaba comenzando a estar ebrio. Terminado el segundo tarro, Itachi tomó otro, Deidara se desesperó y comenzó a beber con más deprisa. Luego del quinto tarro, Deidara cayó al suelo por el excesivo alcohol._

 _-¡El ganador es Itachi!-Gritó Pain, tomando la mano de Itachi._

 _-¡Siiii!-Gritaron los demás._

 _-¡Sabía que ganarías, Itachi-sama!-Gritaron las admiradoras de Itachi, extaciadas por verl ganador._

 _-Bien, tu premio, está aquí.-Dijo Pain, poniendo en las manos de Itachi a una bella y exuberante chica de cabello rubio.-Disfrutala.-_

 _Entonces, Itachi junto con la chica se alejó a las habitaciones para divertirse con la joven._

 _-Itachi…-Dijo Sasuke._

 _-Diviértete, otouto.-Dijo Itachi, desapareciendo entre la fiesta._

 _Pasaron muchas horas y Sasuke estaba sentado junto a una mesa, esperando a su hermano. Después de un largo rato, Itachi apareció._

 _-Hola, otouto.-_

 _-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó Sasuke._

 _-Disfrutando de mi premio.-Respondió Itachi.-Por cierto. ¿Ya te ligaste a alguna chica?_

 _-No y no me interesa.-_

 _-Hola.-Lo saludó una pelirroja de su misma edad, la con era hermosa y Sasuke lo pudo notar._

 _-Hola.-Saludó Sasuke e Itachi. Entonces Itachi pudo ver que la pelirroja estaba interesada en estar a solas con su hermano._

 _-Bueno, los dejo solos.-Dijo Itachi, retirándose de ahí._

 _La pelirroja se sentó junto a Sasuke, dispuesta a seducir a Sasuke._

 _-Mi nombre es Karin.-Se presentó la pelirroja._

 _-Sasuke.-_

 _-Que lindo nombre.-Karin se apegó más a Sasuke y el pelinegro lo notó. Pasaron varias horas hablando juntos y tomando cervezas, cuando Sasuke ya estaba ebrio, Karin jugó su último carta.-Sasuke. ¿Quisieras divertirte conmigo?_

 _-Claro.-Respondió Sasuke, un poco ebrio._

 _Entonces, Karin y Sasuke desaparecieron de la fiesta para ir a uno de las habitaciones y divertirse._

 _Encontraron una habitación vacía. Ya en la habitación, Karin se acercó más a Sasuke y lo besó, Sasuke con torpeza correspondió el beso. Karin metió sus manos al pantalón de Sasuke y comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Sasuke. Karin se frotaba descaradamente sobre Sasuke, excitándolo más. Sasuke apretaba el trasero de la pelirroja y luego los senos._

 _Después, Karin se subió encima de Sasuke y le quitó el pantalón junto con los boxers y comenzó a lamer asquerosamente el miembro del pelinegro, Sasuke suspiraba, las cosas que Karin le hacía se sentía genial. Karin seguía lamiendo el pene de Sasuke, cuando el pelinegro sentía que ya se iba a venir, la separó de él y después se volvieron a besar. Sasuke le quitó el vestido a Karin y la acostó en la cama y la besó, lamió sus pechos._

 _Por primera vez Sasuke experimentaba esas cosas carnales y se sentía muy bien._

 _Llegó el momento esperado por Karin y Sasuke._

 _Sasuke con la torpeza de un principiante, se adentró sobre Karin._

 _-Aaaaahh.-Gimieron los dos. Sasuke comenzó a moverse con torpeza hasta que después agarró el ritmo._

 _-Oh, ¡Siii! Más!-Chillaba Karin. Y Sasuke siguió con sus embestidas. La noche era eterna y joven, así que Sasuke siguió gozando del placer._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Itachi había seguido a Sasuke y a la pelirroja hasta la habitación y pudo ver que Karin había seguido sus ordenes, sabía que la pelirroja era una zorra y por eso la contrató, para que se acostara con su hermano Sasuke._

 _-Hmp.-Murmuró Itachi con una sonrisa, mientras veía por la puerta el cómo su hermano se divertía._

 _Sí. Su plan salió a la perfección. Con esto Sasuke no se acordaría para nada del amor que tenía hacia su prima, lo había adentrado al mundo de la diversión y lujuria y estaba feliz porque su plan funcionó._

 _Había logrado evitar que Sasuke y su prima tuvieran un mal futuro._

 _Itachi se alejó de ahí para dejar a su hermano con su diversión, pensando que había hecho el bien por su hermano y prima_

 _Itachi no sabía que su bien era mal, pues su buena obra haría de Sasuke un maldito con las mujeres y Karin perjudicaría la vida y felicidad de su hermano y sobretodo destrozaría el corazón de Sakura._

 _Un corazón saldría destrozado y la felicidad de su hermano se arruinaría…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Por favor no me odien por escribir sasukarin, lo digo y lo repito NO me gusta esa pareja.

 _Marishka1-Si! Hanako le dio su merecido a Mikoto, gracias por comentar y no te preocupes, con que leas me hace feliz._

 _Fifteenlovers.-Me hiciste reír con tu comentario, fue muy gracioso lo de Madara viejo, :D_

 _Espero que no me odies con este capítulo._

 _Sasusakulovesarada-Gracias por leer y comentar._

 _Nos leemos pronto y por favor no me odien._


	8. Capítulo Especial-3

¡Hola! Lamento mucho mis demoras, las razones son muchas por las que demoro, y la que más me impide publicar es mi enfermedad. Pero éstos días los tomaré para publicar esta historia. Tengo esta historia muy avanzada, debido a que donde más estoy activa es trataré de estar más activa por aquí.

Espero que les guste.

Nota: Shisui no será un Uchiha.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Capítulo Especial-3_

 _Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en el campus de la universidad a donde iba, estaba con sus amigos Los Akatsuki, él y sus amigos se encontraban hablando de lo bien que se pasaron en la fiesta que Pain había realizado en su mansión._

 _-Jajaja, sabía que Itachi le ganaría a Deidara en el reto de la cerveza.-Decía Kisame Oshigaki._

 _-Demonios, ¿Cómo le haces para aguantar tanta bebida?-Preguntó Hidan._

 _-Los Uchihas somos de soportar tanto alcohol.-Dijo Itachi._

 _-Maldición, la próxima te juro que te ganaré…-Gruñó Deidara._

 _-Ya veremos.-Dijo Itachi, retando a Deidara._

 _-Tuviste suerte, te ganaré en la próxima.-Contraatacó Deidara._

 _-Jajajaja, esto se ve que está interesante…-Dijo Kakuzu.-Rápido, rápido, hagan sus apuestas.-Decía Kakuzu._

 _-Tres grandes a que gana Itachi.-Dijo Kisame._

 _-Yo también, apuesto a Deidara.-Dijo Sasori._

 _-Yo apuesto a Itachi.-Dijo Konan._

 _-Yo por Deidara.-Se unió Pain._

 _-Itachi.-También entró Hidan._

 _-Deidara.-Se unió también Nagato._

 _Kakuzu tomó todo el dinero que sus amigos le daban._

 _-¡Voy a ser rico!-Exclamó Kakuzu con el dinero entre sus manos. Los Akatsuki estuvieron hablando un rato más sobre la nueva fiesta que se haría y sobre la apuesta, hasta que los interrumpió una castaña que venía a hablar con Itachi._

 _-Itachi…-Izumi nombró al Uchiha y este miró a la linda castaña._

 _-Izumi.-Habló Itachi._

 _-¿Podemos hablar a solas?-Preguntó Izumi._

 _-Claro…-Itachi se levantó de donde estaba sentado con sus amigos-En seguida vengo, chicos.-Dijo Itachi a sus amigos y luego se retiró con Izumi._

 _Caminaron hasta un corredor donde no había casi gente, estuvieron un rato en silencio, Itachi se preguntaba qué era lo que quería la castaña, mientras que Izumi trataba de no matar a Itachi, se miraron a los ojos por un par de minutos, hasta que Itachi habló._

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Izumi?-_

 _-¿Por qué?-Dijo Izumi._

 _-¿Por qué, qué?-_

 _-Déjate de hacerte el estúpido y dime ¡¿Por qué carajos hiciste que Sasuke se acostara con esa chica?! Y ¡¿Por qué tú también te acostaste con esa chica rubia en esa fiesta?!-Gritó Izumi._

 _-Para empezar, tu y yo ya no somos nada…-Comenzó a decir Itachi seriamente.-Y lo que haga o no con otras no es de tu incumbencia. Lo de Sasuke, es mi hermano y yo sé que lo hice por su…-_

 _-¡No me vengas con la estupidez de que lo hiciste por su bien!-Volvió a gritar Izumi ya con lágrimas.-Has arruinado su vida y no sólo eso, has hecho que perdiera la fe y el amor que tenía por ti al irte a revolcar con esa chica.-_

 _-No me importan tus sentimientos, ¡Nunca me has importado! La única razón por la que salí contigo fue porque mis padres me obligaron, pero tranquila, fuiste muy buena en la cama…-_

 _Izumi no soportó las palabras de Itachi, entonces alzó su mano hecha puño y lo estampó en la cara de Itachi. Itachi gimió de dolor y se llevó la mano a la cara y al hacerlo vio sangre en su mano, Izumi le había roto el labio, eso hizo enojar a Itachi se acercó a la castaña e Izumi retrocedió, pues Itachi la miraba furioso._

 _-¡Maldita hija de puta!-Rugió Itachi, tomando a Izumi, Itachi alzó su mano con intenciones de golpear a Izumi._

 _-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡¿Golpearme?! ¡Anda, hazlo! No te tengo miedo.-_

 _Itachi soltó a Izumi, no podía golpearla, a pesar de que ella lo hizo, no podía hacerlo._

 _-Lárgate, Izumi…-_

 _-Lo haré…-Izumi comenzó a caminar pero luego se detuvo y dijo a Itachi:-No permitiré que arruines la vida de tu hermano, no permitiré que le eches a perder su felicidad con Sakura, aré lo que sea para que tu no arruines la felicidad de ellos dos y ten por seguro también que te arrepentirás por dejarme.-Con esto último, Izumi se marchó._

 _Itachi se quedó solo y totalmente furioso._

 _-¡Rayos!-Dijo Itachi golpeando la pared.-Si tu no me hubieras sido infiel con Shisui ese día, no te hubiera dejado…-Murmuró Itachi._

 _Si él no hubiera visto a Izumi divertirse con el idiota de Shisui, no la hubiera dejado._

 _Si tan solo Izumi no le hubiera sido infiel…_

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Había llegado el día de la fiesta que ahora se celebraría en la mansión de Sasori, Itachi y Sasuke fueron a la fiesta e hicieron la apuesta. Sasuke solo observaba con una sonrisa a su hermano beber._

 _-¡Bebe, bebe!-Gritaban los demás viendo a Itachi y Deidara._

 _Deidara cayó al suelo al no soportar la quinta bebida y todos gritaron de emoción al ver ganador a Itachi._

 _-¡Así se hace, Itachi-sama!-Gritaban las fans de Itachi._

 _-¡Maldición! Perdimos.-Dijo Sasori y los demás Akatsuki que habían apostado a Deidara._

 _Como siempre Itachi se fue a festejar con una chica su victoria, Sasuke se quedó solo hasta que después Karin apareció. Los dos chicos estuvieron hablando hasta que después ellos también se fueron a las habitaciones._

 _Así era la rutina de los dos hermanos Uchiha, estudiar toda la semana y ya en el fin de semana ir a fiesta y divertirse._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _Cuando llegó el día lunes Sasuke asistió a la secundaria y se dio una sorpresa, Karin iba a su misma secundaria y era prima de su amigo Naruto. Un dia Sasuke estaba en el receso hablando con Karin._

 _-No sabía que eras amigo de mi primo, Sasuke-kun-Decía Karin._

 _-Ni yo pensé que el dobe tuviera prima.-Dijo Sasuke a Karin._

 _Pasaron los días y Sasuke y Karin se hicieron amigos, luego de dos meses Sasuke pidió a Karin que fuera su novia, la noticia de que Sasuke y Karin fueran novios alegró mucho a Mikoto y Sasuke se sintió feliz de que su mamá se sintiera orgullosa de que tenía a la pelirroja como novia._

 _Pasaron muchos mese siendo novios, Sasuke amaba a la pelirroja y Karin a Sasuke y cada que iban a las fiestas se iban a las habitaciones a tener relaciones, Sasuke estaba tan ilusionado por tener a Karin como novia, sus amigos lo envidiaban pues Sasuke tenía a la chica popular y más linda de todo el colegio como novia, se sentía orgulloso y afortunado de tener a Karin, pero…_

 _Su felicidad no duró mucho, un día Sasuke había nvitado a Karin a salir pero ella le dijo que estaba indispuesta, entonces Sasuke había ido con su hermano y amigos a una fiesta_

 _-Que lástima que no haya venido Karin.-Decía Sasuke, mientras bebía de su botella de cerveza._

 _-Rayos, teme, ¿Cómo puedes ser novio de la zorra de mi prima?-Había dicho Naruto a Sasuke. Naruto no entendía que rayos le había visto Sasuke a su prima, pues a su parecer Karin no era bonita._

 _-No llames así a mi novia, idiota.-Dijo Sasuke defendiendo a su novia._

 _-Esta bien.-Respondió Naruto.-Estás ciego…-Murmuró muy bajo Naruto para que Sasuke no lo oyera._

 _-Bueno, iré al baño a descargar.-Dijo Sasuke._

 _-¡Que cerdo eres, teme!-Se quejó Naruto._

 _Sasuke no le hizo caso a Naruto y se marchó, Sasuke se dirigía a los baños, pero de repente su vista detectó a una pelirroja que él bien conocía, la chica estaba con un chico de cabellos peliceleste, la chica se comenzó a alejar con su acompañante hacia los dormitorios y Sasuke no dudó en seguirlos, los vio entrar a una habitación, Sasuke se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y empezó a escuchar gemidos._

 _Sasuke por instinto abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena de su novia Karin y ese hico peliceleste juntos y semidesnudos._

 _-¡Karin!-Gritó Sasuke y la pelirroja se separó del chico al reconocer la voz de su novio._

 _-¡Sasuke, puedo explicarlo!-_

 _-Entonces hazlo.-Dijo Sasuke._

 _-Él… Él…-Karin no sabía que decir, pero de repente comenzó a llorar.-¡Él intentó violarme, Sasuke!-Decía en sollozos Karin.-Y-Yo me opuse a ve-venir con él y me trajo a jalones.-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron Sasuke y el chico peliceleste._

 _-¡Eso no es cier…-El pelivceleste no terminó de hablar, Sasuke lo había callado con un golpe._

 _-¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi novia! Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, te mato.-Amenazó Sasuke al peliceleste._

 _Sasuke y Karin salieron de la habitación, Sasuke fue a buscar a su hermano mayor y cuandolo encontró se marcharon de la fiesta._

 _-¿Por qué nos tuvimos que ir?-Preguntó Itachi a Sasuke cuando ya estaban en su mansión._

 _-Un idiota trató de tocar a Karin.-Explicó Sasuke._

 _-Gracias por salvarme, amor.-Dijo Karin-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí?-_

 _-Claro a mamá no le molestará.-Dijo Sasuke.-Bueno, iré a la cocina por un vaso de agua.-Sasuke se retiró del salón, dejando solo a su hermano y a Karin. Itachi miró a Karin, él sabía que Karin le había mentido a su hermano._

 _Karin vio que el Uchiha mayor la miraba sabiendo la verdad._

 _-Bien…-Dijo Karin.-Le mentí a tu hermano.-_

 _-Te dije que te alejaras de él.-Dijo Itachi._

 _-Tu me dijiste que me acostara con él.-_

 _-Pero no te pedí que te convirtieras en su novia.-Dijo Itachi.-Ambos sabemos que eres una zorra y que Sasuke no te importa.-_

 _-Sasuke es mío…-Dijo Karin.-Nunca lo dejaré.-_

 _-Sólo te diré que no te durará el gusto.-Dijo Itachi-Tarde o temprano Sasuke se dará cuenta de lo que eres.-Dijo Itachhi y luego se marchó a su habitación._

 _-Eso nunca pasará.-Aseguró a sí misma Karin._

 _Sasuke era de ella y así se quedaría…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es pequeño el capítulo, pero por hoy les traigo otro más, si puedo y si no me duermo en unos momentos traigo el capítulo 5, este era un capítulo especial, mis lectores de Wattpad me pidieron hacer capítulos especiales, nunca había hecho ese tipo de capítulos porque me confundo. Es la última vez que hago especiales porque tuve un problema al publicar los especiales y me equivoqué.

En seguida el siguiente capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 5

Disfruten =)

Este capítulo ahora es donde Sasuke y Sakura ahora son jóvenes y (según yo) Sasuke tiene 17 y Sakura 15 años.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 5

Actualidad.

Era de día en la ciudad de Konoha, las personas iban y venían de un lugar a otro, las calles de la ciudad estaban invadidas por gente. Todos hacían sus deberes y algunos caminaban a sus trabajos y escuelas.

Mientras que en una colonia donde vivían las familias de la alta sociedad, en una mansión, para más exactos, en la mansión de la famosa Familia Uchiha, un pelinegro se encontraba aún en su cama durmiendo, la alarma de su despertador ya había sonado desde hace mucho rato pero no le hizo caso y el chico seguía aun dormido. Entonces, un pelinegro de cabello largo y ojos negros con ojeras entró a la habitación de su hermano menor para despertarlo, como siempre.

-Otouto, ya despierta que es hora de que vayamos al colegio.-Itachi le quitó las sábanas a su hermano.

-¡Maldito seas, Itachi!-Gruñó Sasuke al sentir como su hermano mayor le quitaba las sábanas-Déjame en paz…-Sasuke se puso la almohada en la cara.

-Ya párate y ven a desayunar para que se te baje lo crudo por haber tomado ayer en la fiesta.-

-Esta bien, pero lárgate que me tengo que cambiar y no quiero que me veas.-

-¡Ja! Como si me excitara al verte.-Dijo Iachi.

-¡Ya lárgate, idiota!-Gritó Sasuke, mientras tomaba su despertador y se lo tiraba en la cara a su hermano. Itachi soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermano, Sasuke pudo escuchar las risas de Itachi.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, se miró en el espejo y pudo ver su aspecto, su rostro ahora era maduro y joven sin ninguna imperfección, sus brazos y pectorales perfectos y musculosos por el ejercicio que hacía en las clases de deporte de la preparatoria, su cabello azabache con reflejos azulados era un poco largo y estaba despeinado lo cual lo hacía ver rebelde e irresistible ante las chicas.

-Hmp.-Murmuró al ver que debajo de sus ojos habían unas pequeñas ojeras por la desvelada de la fiesta a la que había ido ayer. Se quitó el bóxer con el que había dormido y se metió a la bañera, abrió las llaves de agua fría y caliente y dejó que el agua le callera encima y comenzó a bañarse, no tardó ni cinco minutos en bañarse y cuando salió del baño se vistió y luego se miró al espejo, su ropa era unos jeans negros y camisa blanca y converse negros, dejó su cabello despeinado. Estaba perfecto.

Salió de su habitación con su mochila y se dirigió a desayunar con su familia.

-Hola, hijo.-Saludó Mikoto a su hijo menor.

-Buenos días, madre.-Respondió Sasuke y se sentó a desayunar.

-Por cierto, Sasuke-chan…-Dijo Mikoto.

-Mamá, no me llames "Sasuke-chan" ya no soy un niño.-,Dijo Sasuke a su progenitora.

-Para mi siempre serás mi Sasuke-chan.-Dijo con cariño Mikoto y Sasuke sólo bufó.-Bueno, quería preguntarte, ¿Por qué no has traído a la linda de Karin?-

-Porque terminé con ella.-,Respondió Sasuke.

El pelinegro había terminado con Karin porque ya se había aburrido de ella y además corrían rumores de que la pelirroja se acostaba con Orochimaru, uno de los profesores de La Preparatoria Konoha, los rumores decían que Karin le hacía favores a Orochimaru a cambio de que la aprobara para pasar de año, a Sasuke le importaban poco lo que decían de Karin, pues él mismo se había dado cuenta de que Karin era una zorra pues una vez la había encontrado con un chico teniendo relaciones, Sasuke no le reclamó nada a la chica, pues el ya no sentía nada por Karin.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué?-Exclamó Mikoto asustada por la noticia.

-Mamá, contrólate, no es cosa de otro mundo.-Dijo Sasuke al ver la reacción de su mamá.

-¿Cómo que no es cosa den otro mundo?-Exclamó Mikoto.-¡Terminaste tu noviazgo con la dulce de Karin!- Comenzó a decir Mikoto y Sasuke solo rodó los ojos.-Y no me rodees los ojos. Ahora mismo le explicas porque terminaste con ella.-

-Porque ya no me gusta…-Respondió Sasuke fastidiado por la reacción de su mamá.-Ahora que ya te dije porque terminé con ella, me largo.-Dijo Sasuke y salió de la mansión, escuchando la voz de su madre diciéndole que regresara y le explicara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En España, en una mansión se encontraba Madara Uchiha en compañía de su familia. Apenas había llegado de trabajar todo el día en su empresa y ahora pasaba el tiempo con su esposa e hijos, su rostro era de felicidad pues tenía una noticia que le daría a su familia y que estaba seguro que les iba a gustar.

Madara estaba con su familia pasando momento en familia viendo una película llamada Mi Novio Es Un Zombie.

-Familia, tengo algo importante que decirles.-Habló Madara.

-¿Ocurre algo malo en la empresa?-Preguntó con preocupación Hanako a Madara, la pelilila esperaba que no pues la empresa de Madara era importante para el Uchiha ya que él mismo la había fundado, la había hecho crecer y se partía la espalda para sacarla adelante.

-No, cariño, es otra cosa que les encantará.-Madara sonrió y luego besó a su amada esposa.

-¡Que asco!-Exclamó Sakura.-No hagan eso frente a nosotros ¿Verdad, Izuna?-Dijo Sakura a su hermano de siete meses y el bebé balbuceó como respuesta.

-Es que no puedo evitarlo…-Dijo Madara.-Tu mamá es caliente. ¿Quieres que te cuente como te procreamos?-Madara trataba de molestar a su hija.

-¡Cállate! ¡Por favor no lo digas!-Sakura se llevó las manos a sus oídos.

-Ya, Madara, deja a tu hija en paz.-Intervino Hanako antes de que Madara siguiera y dejara traumada a Sakura.-Mejor dinos lo que ibas a decir.-

-Si, bueno sólo les quiero decir que dentro de una semana nos mudamos.-

¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-Preguntaron Hanako y Sakura.

-A Japón.-Respondió Madara.-En otras palabras ¡Familia nos regresamos a casa!-

-¡Siii!-Gritaron de emoción y felicidad Hanako y Sakura y abrazaron a Madara.

-Jajajaja…-Rió Madara.-Sabía que les gustaría la noticia.-Madara abrazó a su familia.

-Es la mejor noticia que nos has dado, papá.-Dijo Sakura.-¡Eres el mejor, papá!-

-Y el mejor esposo del mundo.,-Dijo Hanako.

Madara sonrió y abrazó a su familia. Sakura también sonreía…

 _*¡Al fin Regresaré a casa, regresaré a tu lado, Sasuke-kun y cumpliremos nuestra promesa*_ PensóSakura con felicidad en su corazón.

Pronto estaría al lado de su Sasuke-kun y cumpliendo su promesa de amor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en una fiesta ligándose a una chica, todo iba bien para el joven Uchiha hasta que una pelirroja apartó a la chica de Sasuke. La pelirroja estaba molesta pues una tonta chica estaba con su Sasuke.

-¡Álejate! ¡Él es mío!-Gritó Karin y la chica se alejó del Uchiha.

-¡Maldita sea, Karin! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Espetó Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Regresa conmigo!-Comenzó a chillar Karin.

-Ya te dije que no, ahora déjame solo.-Dijo Sasuke y se alejó de Karin, Sasuke se acercó a donde estaba sentado Naruto.

Naruto vio lo molesto que estaba su amigo.

-¿De nuevo Karin?-Dijo Naruto.

-Si.-Respondió Sasuke.

-Te dije que dejaras a mi prima desde hace tiempo, ahora no te dejará en paz.-Dijo Naruto.

-Debí haberte hecho caso…-Murmuró con molestia Sasuke-Ahora espanta a cualquier chica con la que quiero coger.-

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Sasuke habló.

-¿Qué pasó contigo y con esa chica con la que estabas?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Aaaaah-Suspiró Naruto.-Se llama Hinata y Terminé con ella.-

-¿Por qué? Creí que la querías.-

-Era muy celosa y terminé con ella, tu sabes que odio a las personas que son bastante celosas…-Dijo Naruto.

-Creí que la habías terminado por ese rumor que dicen que ella se acostó con Kiba.-Dijo Sasuke y luego lamentó el haber dicho eso pues su amigo se puso triste.-Perdón.-

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien…-Dijo Naruto.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-La encontré con el idiota de Kiba besándose y cuando le pedí explicaciones, me dijo que se acostó con él porque yo le fui infiel con Tayuya.-Explicó Naruto-

-Pero si Tayuya y tú sólo son Primos y además ella está con Kimimaru.-

-Si, pero ella me dijo que le fui infiel con Tayuya…-

-¿Le dijiste que Tayuya y tu son sólo primos?-

-No, le mentí, le dije que ya me había acostado con Tayuya.-Dijo Naruto, cuando Hinata le dijo que se había acostado con Kiba, él se puso triste, pero no quiso hacérselo notar a Hinata así que le mintió diciendo que él se había acostado con la pelirroja.

-Le regresaste el golpe.-

-Si…-

-Se lo merecía.-Dijo Sasuke.-Vamos, para que te olvides de ella te invito a coger conmigo.-Dijo Sasuke y Naruto rió.

-Yo no bateo por ese lado, Teme.-Respondió Naruto, el rubio sabía que Sasuke solo bromeaba para hacerlo olvidarse de Hinata y lo logró.

-Bueno, vamos a ligarnos a unas cuantas chicas para que te olvides de ella.-

-Vale.-Respondió Naruto y se fue junto con Sasuke a la pista a conseguir compañía. No les costó pescar a unas chicas y bailar con ellas. Naruto y Sasuke bailaban junto con las chicas, después de tanto bailar las invitaron a tomar unos tragos, luego Naruto y su compañera se fueron para estar a solas y dejaron a Sasuke con la otra chica.

Sasuke habló por un rato con la chica que se llamaba Ino y después se fue el también con Ino a otro lugar y tener relaciones. Cuando Sasuke y la rubia satisficieron sus deseos se marcharon uno por cada lado. Sasuke regresó con su amigo.

-¿Qué tal te fue?-Preguntó Naruto.

-Como siempre.-

-¿Te dijo que te amaba y tu la rechazaste?-

-Si.-Respondió Sasuke.-¿Y a ti?-

-Estuvo genial.-Respondió Naruto.

-Que bien. Sigámonos divirtiendo para que te olvides de la estúpida esa.-Dijo Sasuke y recibió un "si" por parte de su amigo.

Ellos se divertirían hasta que la noche terminara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era otro día en España. Sakura se encontraba con su mejor amigo Suigetsu, hablando sobre que la pelirrosa se iba a regresar a su país natal. Sakura sabía que cuando su amigose enerara iba a armar un escándalo.

-¡¿Cómo que te vas?! ¡¿Te has olvidado de mi?! ¡¿Te vas porque ya no me amas?! ¡¿Dime qué hice mal?!-Suigetsu fingía que estaba herido y fingía llorar, Sakura solo reía por las cosas que decía su amigo.

-Sabía que te pondrías así.-Dijo Sakura.-

-¿Cuándo te vas?-Preguntó Suigetsu.

-En una semana.-Respondió Sakura.-Decidí decírtelo antes de que se me olvidara. Te voy a extrañar, Tiburón.-

-Yo también.-Suigetsu bajó la mirada tristemente, su mejor amiga se iba y ya nunca la volvería a chico recordó cuando ella y él se hicieron amigos. La pelirrosada era nueva en el jardín de infancia y todos molestaban a la pelirrosa por ser nueva y por el color de su cabello, hasta que él un día la defendió y se hicieron grandes amigos.

-Quisiera que fueras conmigo.-Dijo Sakura.

De repente a Suigetsu se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Ya sé!-Dijo Suigetsu y Sakura lo miró.-Le pediré a mi padre que vaya contigo, el viejo no se opondrá ya que tu padre es amigo del mío.-

-¿En serio?- Dijo Sakura.-Si te dan permiso, los dos estaremos juntos.-Dijo emocionada Sakura.

-¿De qué hablan?-Preguntó un chico de cabello naranja de nombre Juugo, amigo también de la pelirrosa y Suigetsu.

-Sakura y yo nos vamos a Japón.-Respondió Suigetsu.

-¿Qué es en serio?-Preguntó Juugo sorprendido.

-Claro, nunca dejaría a mi chica sola.-Bromeó Suigetsu y Sakura solo rió.

-Nunca sería la chica de un tiburón con patas.-Respondió Sakura y Suigetsu fingió estar ofendido.

-Entonces yo también iré…-Habló Juugo.-Nunca dejaría a Sakura-san con el pervertido de Suigetsu.-

-¿En serio vendrás?-Preguntó Sakura y Juugo asintió-¡Excelente!-Gritó de emoción Sakura y abrazó a sus amigos.-Dentro de una semana nos iremos.-Dijo Sakura para luego irse con sus amigos a las clases.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La semana llegó, Sakura y sus padres hicieron el equipaje, antes de irse Sakura recorrió la mansión, al hacerlo la chica pelirrosa entristeció un poco pues en esa casa había crecido, jugado y convivido con sus padres, en esa casa había pasado la navidad y año nuevo, sus cumpleaños y ahí había nacido su hermano pequeño, Izuna.

La pelirrosa fue a su habitación para darle un último vistazo.

-Voy a extrañar esta casa…-Susurró Sakura.

-Sakura.-La pelirrosa se dio la vuelta y vio a su padre Madara.-¿Estás bien, hija?-

-Si, sólo que voy a extrañar esta casa.-Contestó Sakura.

-Si no quieres irte, entonces no lo haremos.-Dijo Madara.

-No, claro que me quiero…-Dijo Sakura.-Solo es la tristeza del momento.-

-Tranquila, hija, puedes volver aquí cuando quieras.-Le dijo Madara a su hija.-Será mejor que ya nos vayamos. El avión nos espera.-

-Si. Ya quiero llegar y ver a Sasuke-kun y cumplir nuestra promesa.-Dijo Sakura.

-Nunca me has dicho cual es esa promesa, Sakura.-Dijo Madara.

-No te la puedo decir, es una promesa entre Sasuke-kun y yo.-Dijo Sakura y con eso salió de su habitación junto con su padre.

Sakura salió de la mansión junto con su padre Madara y su mamá Hanako y su hermano Izuna. El auto en el que iban los llevó rápidamente al aeropuerto donde estaba el avión privado de Madara en el aeropuerto se encontraron a Suigetsu y Juugo y abordaron el avión.

El avión comenzó a despegar y mientras Sakura veía por la ventana.

-Esto será divertido…-Dijo Suigetsu.-El trío de los Samuráis estará en Japón.-Dijo Suigetsu. Los Tres Samuráis, así se hacían llamar ellos ya que eran una banda, Sakura era la vocalista y Suigetsu el guitarrista y Juugo tocaba la batería, además así se hacían llamar porque eran grandes amigos y siempre estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

-Si, Los tres Samuráis juntos en Japón.-Dijo Sakura y Juugo asintió con una sonrisa.

 _*Pronto, muy pronto estaré a tu lado, Sasuke-kun y seremos felices cumpliendo nuestra promesa…*Pensó Sakura tomando la cadena que Sasuke le había dado hace mucho tiempo._

La pelirrosa cerró sus ojos para entregarse al mundo de los sueños y esperar para llegar al lado del dueño de su corazón.

Sakura no sabía que su frágil e inocente corazón sufriría a causa de Sasuke y las personas que se opondrían a que estuviera junto a su amado.

Su frágil corazón sufriría y mucho…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este es el último capítulo de esta noche, mañana publicaré más capitulos, como dije donde estoy más activa es en Wattpad, ahí está historia tiene más capitulos, pero para las que no tengo manera Wattpad les traigo esta historia aquí. Me gusta compartir n.n

Bueno, ¡Hasta mañana!

En Wattpad me puedes buscar como LupitaUchihaHaruno96


	10. Capítulo 6

Hola, chicas y chicos! Perdón por tardar mucho, pero como toda persona normal, tengo deberes. Hoy traeré otros capítulos más como disculpas.

Disfruten de la lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 6

Era martes en Konoha, una chica de cabello rosado y ojos verde jade se encontraba en su ahora nueva casa o más bien mansión, la chica pelirrosa estaba ayudando a su mamá a decorar su nuevo hogar. Ya estaban por terminar solo les faltaba la habitación de su hermano menor Izuna. Sakura estaba acomodando los osos de peluche en una repisa.

-¿No crees que compraste muchos osos a Izuna, mamá?-Preguntó Sakura viendo los muñecos que no cabían en el mueble.-De todas formas, cuando él crezca ya no los usará.-

-Lo sé, hija…-Comenzó a decir Hanako.-Me excedí al comprarle tantas cosas a Izuna, lo mismo pasó contigo y luego cuando creciste ya ni te interesaban todos tus juguetes. Y te convertiste en toda una señorita.-Terminó de decir Hanako con cierta tristeza, recordando cuando Sakura era más pequeña y necesitaba de su ayuda en todo momento.

-Siempre seré tu niña, mamá.-Dijo Sakura y Hanako soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas al oír a su hija.

-Gracias, hija.-Dijo Hanako. Sakura no era la hija biológica de Hanako, ni de Madara, pero estaba agradecida con Dios y con el mundo de que Sakura hubiese llegado a la vida de Madara y de ella para hacerlos felices y para unirlos. Sakura podrá no ser su hija de sangre, pero sí su hija de corazón. Eso es lo que más importaba. Hanako era, es y será la madre de Sakura y ella estaba segura de que daría su vida por Sakura y su hijo Izuna.

Sakura y su madre siguieron decorando la habitación de Izuna y cuando terminaron, las dos bajaron a la cocina por un poco de café y galletas y comenzaron a hablar de cosas de mujeres hasta que Sakura hizo una pregunta que dejó helada a Hanako.

-Mamá, ¿ Por qué no me parezco a papá?-

Hanako quedó helada y totalmente pálida al oír la pregunta de Sakura y quedó más pálida al oír la siguiente pregunta.

-Cuando estábamos en España tenía compañeros que se parecían mucho a sus padres y yo no me parezco al mío, ni siquiera saqué ningún hábito de él o tuyo.-

 _*Dios mío.*Pensó Hanako._

Por primera vez, el más grande temor de Hanako se hacía presente. Sakura preguntaba algo sobre ella y sus padres. Por mucho que Hanako rezó para que este día no llegara, por mucho pidió a Dios que si ese día llegara y le diera fuerzas para enfrentar a las preguntas de Sakura, no sabía como responder. Se sentía una mentirosa, una vil mentirosa.

-Mamá.-Dijo Sakura, esperando la respuesta de Hanako.

-C-Claro que te pareces a nosotros…-Comenzó a decir con nerviosismo Hanako.-Sacaste mis ojos verdes y de tu padre el gran carácter de nunca rendirse.-

-Es cierto. Me parezco a ustedes.-Sakura sonrió a su mamá y Hanako le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sakura, por favor nunca nos odies a tu padre y a mi.-Dijo la pelilila.

-Nunca los odiaría, mamá.-Respondió Sakura.

 _*Eso espero, Sakura, en realidad eso espero el día en que te enteres de la verdad.* Pensó Hanako con tristeza._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión de Fugaku Uchiha…

Mikoto Uchiha se encontraba afuera en su jardín tomando un té, todo era tranquilidad para ella, hasta que vio que cerca de su mesa estaba un periódico y le llamó la atención que en la foto de portada salía Madara Uchiha.

-¿Qué es esto?-Exclamó Mikoto y comenzó a leer el periódico.

" ** _Madara Uchiha ha regresado a Konoha._**

 ** _El empresario Madara Uchiha ha regresado junto con su familia a su país natal, después de tantos años de estar lejos de Konoha, el hermano mayor de Fugaku Uchiha ha decidido regresar, recordemos que Madara-sama es también dueño de una importante empresa automotriz que él mismo fundó y que se ha mantenido con mucho éxito, la familia de Madara Uchiha está conformada por Hanako Uchiha, su esposa y sus hijos Sakura e Izuna Uchiha…"_**

Mikoto dejó de leer el periódico, le daba rabia seguir leyendo sobre el éxito y lo feliz que Madara era con su asquerosa familia.

-Estúpido Madara y estúpidos sean Hanako y sus dos bastardos.-Decía Mikoto con rencor en su voz.

Tan grande era su furia de la azabache que no pudo resistir ver la felicidad del Uchiha. Así que lanzó el periódico hacia la mesa. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue maldecir a Madara Uchiha y a su familia, dejándola con esa envidia, rencor y sobre todo odio puro hacia Madara Uchiha.

Pero juró vengarse de Madara Uchiha donde más le duele… Su familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la Preparatoria de Konohagakure…

Un chico peliceleste caminaba por los corredores de la institución, el chico había ido a ver si su padre lo había inscrito en la preparatoria, y para su mala suerte sí lo había hecho, pero no se quejaría, los días ahí iban a ser divertidos sabiendo que en esa misma preparatoria irían sus amigos, Sakura y Juugo.

Además presentía que cosas interesantes pasarían en ese lugar.

Suigetsu iba caminando tranquilamente, mientras pensaba en yogurt, de solo pensar en eso le daba hambre.

*Me pregunto si el yogurt de aquí es bueno.*Pensaba Suigetsu hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que chocó con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota.-Dijo una voz de chica que Suigetsu reconoció.

-Vaya, pero miren a quien nos encontramos.-Dijo Suigetsu al ver a cierta pelirroja.

-Tú.-Dijo una Karin sorprendida al ver al chico.

Suigetsu sonrió al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso Karin, Suigetsu también estaba sorprendido, él no esperaba el haberse encontrado tan rápido a Karin, pero para su buena suerte lo había hecho, buena suerte porque así ya no la tendría que buscar y así poder vengarse de ella. Vengarse por lo que le hiso aquella vez en esa fiesta.

-¿Te sorprendes de ver al que trató de violarte?-Dijo Suigetsu.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu noviecito?-

-Cállate, idiota.-Gruñó Karin.

-¡No me digas! ¡Te dejó porque se dio cuenta de que eres una zorra!-Exclamó Suigetsu.

-Te dije que te calles, idiota.-

-Tranquila, zorrita…-Comenzó a decir Suigetsu.-Si quieres, podemos ir tu y yo a dar una vuelta y divertirnos.-Suigetsu tomó de la mano a Karin.

-¡Suéltame, estúpido!-Karin se zafó del agarre de Suigetsu.

-Jajajaja, no te asustes, lo que vamos a hacer tu ya lo conoces y vaya que muy bien.-

-Estúpido.-

-Jajajaja…-Rió el peliceleste.-Bueno zorrita, tengo que irme, será un placer verte de nuevo.-Y después de eso, Suigetsu se marchó oyendo las maldiciones que Karin le lanzaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba en el centro comrcial junto con sus amigos los Akatsuki, estaban en un restaurant conviviendo cómodamente y hablando de la próxima fiesta que se haría.

-Ya quiero que sea fin de semana para ir a la fiesta.-Exclamó Kakuzu.

-Yo igual.-Dijo Hidan.

-Oye, Itachi, ¿Esa de ahí no es tu ex?-Dijo Konan e Itachi se volteó a ver por la ventana y pudo ver que afuera estaba Izumi con Shisui y verlos juntos lo molestaron.

-Me tengo que ir.-Dijo Itachi y se levantó de su asiento y salió del restaurant dejando a sus amigos con preguntas en la boca.

Itachi se fue por otro lado para que los Akatsuki no vieran que iba a seguir a Izumi y a Shisui. Itachi comenzó a seguir a Izumi y a su acompañante, Itachi veía sonreír a Izumi junto al idota de Shisui, los vio caminar hasta un parque y los siguió de lejos, sin que ellos lo notaran. Vio a la pareja sentarse juntos en una banca y lo que hicieron después desató la furia de Itachi Uchiha.

Izumi y Shisui se besaban.

Itachi sin pensarlo caminó hasta ellos y separó a Shisui de Izumi con un gran golpe, Shisui cayó al suelo e Izumi gritó por el susto y la sorpresa. Shisui se levantó y enfrentó a Itachi y comenzaron a pelear, Itachi golpeó a Shisui y este le devolvió los golpes, parecía una pelea de perros bulldogs, Izumi solo les gritaba que pararan, entonces unos hombres separaron a los chicos.

-¡Suéltenme!-Gritó Itachi.

-¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!-Le gritó Izumi a Itachi al ver que Shisui sangraba de la nariz.-Shisui, ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó la castaña al otro pelinegro.

-S-Si.-Respondió Shisui.

Itachi, gruñó y pataleó con intenciones de soltarse de los hombres que lo tenían agarrado para alejar a Izumi del idiota de Shisui.

-¡Ya déjame en paz!-Gritó Izumi a Itachi.-Déjame ser feliz con otro, tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad y no la supiste valorar.-Dijo por último Izumi para luego marcharse junto con Shisui a un hospital.

Los hombres soltaron a Itachi cuando Izumi y Shisui ya se marcharon.

-No puedo dejarte… No te he olvidado…-Murmuró Itachi para luego irse del parque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi regresaba a la mansión de su familia, entró a la gran casa con aire de pocos amigos, que cuando los sirvientes lo vieron ni se le acercaron. Estaba muy molesto, no, furioso. Había visto a Izumi besarse con Shisui y luego lo que la castaña le dijo le retumbaba en la cabeza.

 _-¡Ya déjame en paz!-Gritó Izumi a Itachi.-Déjame ser feliz con otro, tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad y no la supiste valorar.-_

Las palabras de Izumi también le dolían en lo más profundo de su corazón roto. No podía olvidar a Izumi por más que intentaba, no podía, su corazón estaba aferrado a ella y eso le dolía. Itachi subió a su habitación y luego comenzaron a tocar la puerta principal.

-Joder…-Gruñó Itachi, molesto.- ¡¿Es que nadie puede abrir?!-,Gritó Itachi bajando de su habitación para abrir la puerta él.-¡¿Qué?!-Gritó Itachi.

-Hola, primo Itachi.-

Itachi abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a la chica pelirrosa.

-¿Prima Sakura?-Dijo Itachi y Sakura sonrió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien me pregunto cuántos años tiene Sasuke y Sakura, les explico,bcomoSasuke nació antes que Sakura, Sasuke es mayor que Sakura, por lo tanto, Sasuke tiene 17 años y Sakura 15, próxima ancuma cumplir 16, Sasuke ya había bacnac mucho más antes que Sakura, recuerden que la binoc que Madara encuentra a Sakura ella apenas había nacido. Itachi tueti como 29 años. Y una cosa mas, UracIt será malo.

Ahora, siguiente capítulo.


	11. Capítulo 7

¡Disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 7

Cuando Itachi Uchiha abrió de mala gana la puerta, no se había dado cuenta de la persona que estaba afuera era nada más y nada menos que su prima Sakura Uchiha, la hija de su tío Madara. Cuando Sakura lo saludó, Itachi ni la reconoció, ahora su prima era ya más grande, joven y linda, ya no era la pequeña niña con la que solía jugar junto con su hermano Sasuke. Sakura había cambiado.

La pequeña Sakura-chan ya no era pequeña.

Ahora era una hermosa jovencita que estaba seguro que los chicos estaban detrás de ella y era la envidia de las demás chicas.

*Es igual de hermosa cómo toda una Uchiha.*Pensó Itachi con orgullo.

-Sakura-chan…-Comenzó a decir Itachi.-¿En realidad eres tu?-

Sakura sonrió, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Itachi.

-Si, primo, soy yo.-Respondió Sakura.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí en Konoha?-Preguntó Itachi, mientras hacía pasar a Sakura dentro de la mansión.

-He regresado.-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Tú sola? ¿Y el tío Madara y la tía Hanako?-Preguntó Itachi.

-Ellos también están aquí, vino toda la familia.-Dijo Sakura.

-¿Toda?-Dijo Itachi.

-Tengo un hermano menor, se llama Izuna.-Explicó Sakura.

-Felicidades, Sakura-chan, siempre creí que serías hija única.-Dijo Itachi y Sakura sonrió. Sakura e Itachi estuvieron hablando y recordando los juegos que solían jugar junto con Sasuke cuando los tres eran pequeños, Itachi también le preguntaba a Sakura sobre su vida cuando estuvo en España.-Wow, Sakura-chan, al parecer te gustó vivir en España.-

-Si, aunque también extrañé Konoha…-Dijo Sakura.-¿Y dónde está Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Sakura.

-Debe de estar con sus amigos o en una fiesta.-Respondió Itachi y Sakura bajó la mirada tristemente, ella esperaba que Sasuke estuviera ahí.

-Itachi, hijo…-Al salón donde estaban los chicos apareció Mikoto Uchiha que se sorprendió al ver a la pelirrosada.

-Mamá.-Dijo Itachi al ver a su progenitora.-Mira, es Sakura-chan, ha regresado junto con los tíos Madara y Hanako.-

-Tía Mikoto, es un gusto volver a verla.-Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa amable y saludando a la pelinegra.

-Si, es un gusto volver a verte, querida.-Mikoto tomó la mano de Sakura, ocultando su molestia por verla ahí.

Le daba asco la sola presencia de la bastarda de Madara. La pelirrosa le recordaba la felicidad de Madara y odiaba eso. Odiaba saber que Madara era feliz y que la había olvidado. Odiaba todo lo que Madara tenía, su gran éxito que era más grande que el de Fugaku, a su esposa, a sus hijos y todo lo que hacía feliz a Madara.

-Hijo, saldré a dar un paseo, vuelvo al rato, hay le dices a tu padre que salí.-Dijo Mikoto para abandonar la mansión, para dejar de ver a la maldita mocosa de Madara.

Después de que Mikoto se fuera, Itachi y Sakura siguieron con su charla recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que Sakura hizo una pregunta que dejó a Itachi serio.

-¿E Izumi? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Se volvieron novios?-Preguntaba Sakura divertida, pues cuando ella aun vivía en Konoha, Itachi le había dicho a Sakura que el pelinegro estaba enamorado de la castaña. Sakura vio la seriedad que tenía el rostro de Itachi y pudo notar que el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Terminé con ella.-Fue la ceca respuesta de Itachi.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Sakura y no volvió a preguntar más de ese tema. De pronto su celular sonó indicando que tenía un mensaje de WhatsApp, era Suigetsu, leyó el mensaje, el chico le decía que Juugo y él ya se habían inscrito a la misma escuela donde irían ella y sus dos amigos, Sakura sonrió al leer la noticia..-Bueno, será mejor que regrese a casa.-Dijo Sakura.-Esperaba ver a Sasuke-kun, pero será en otra ocasión.-

Itachi la acompañó hasta la salida y después Sakura se marchó.

Itachi miró cuando Sakura se fue.

-No puede ser…-Murmuró Itachi, pues él se había dado cuenta de la mirada y los sonrojos de Sakura cuando mencionaba el nombre de su hermano menor, al parecer Sakura no se había olvidado de su hermano, él esperaba que con el paso del tiempo Sakura olvidara ese absurdo amor como lo hizo su hermano. Pero al parecer no fue así. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto por el bien de todos y sobretodo por el bien de su hermano y prima.

Tengo que hacer algo en caso de que ella aun recuerde ese amor enfermizo…Pensó Itachi.

Él no iba a permitir que ese amor incestuoso existiera.

Haría cualquier cosa para que no existiera ese amor enfermo.

No importaba si él se volvía el villano y enemigo de su prima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura había regresado a su casa, fue recibida por su madre quien la recibió con un regaño por estar fuera de casa tanto tiempo.

-Mamá, tranquila, ya llegué y estoy bien.-Dijo Sakura tratando de calmar a Hanako.

-Estaba tan preocupada porque no regresabas, ya son las 5 y apenas vienes llegando.-Decía Hanako.

-Perdón, mamá.-Dijo Sakura.

-Esta bien, te perdono.-Dijo ya más tranquila Hanako. Después de la llegada de Sakura y del regaño por parte de Hanako, las dos estuvieron en la cocina tomando café y hablando de cosas de chicas y recordando sucesos de cuando la pelirrosa era una bebé y de cuando vivían en España.

-He vuelto, familia…-Hanako y Sakura escucharon la voz de Madara que recién entraba a la cocina.

-Bienvenido.-Dijo Hanako dándole un beso en los labios a Madara.

-Bienvenido, papá.-Sakura abrazó a su padre y este hizo la misma acción.

No faltó mucho para que la familia completa de Madara comenzara a cenar, hablaban de cosas cotidianas como toda una familia normal y de vez en cuando Madara hacía avergonzar a Sakura diciendo cualquier tontería con preguntas sobre si quería saber de donde vinieron ella y su hermano Izuna o con cosas cómo que su madre era una fiera en la intimidad y Hanako lo golpeaba por decir cosas pervertidas delante de sus hijos.

Pero al final todo era sonrisas y tiempo en familia.

Y Madara sonreía al ver las sonrisas y oír las risas de su cálida familia.

El ver a su familia así lo hacía sentirse feliz y afortunado de tenerla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llego el día lunes y Sakura se paró temprano para ir a su primer día de clases en la preparatoria de Konohagakure. Se bañó y vistió y tomó su mochila para luego salir de su habitación e ir a la cocina a desayunar junto con sus padres y hermano. Después salió de la mansión junto con sus padres y se subió a la camioneta que era conducida por el chofer de la familia.

Como Madara tenía que ir a trabajar en la empresa y Hanako ir a su trabajo de veterinaria y se llevaba a Izuna con ella, Sakura decidió irse en la camioneta junto con sus padres. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la institución.

-Ya llegué, los veo al rato.-Dijo Sakura a sus padres.

-Se buena y no dejes que nadie te pisoteé y te haga sentir que no vales, tu eres mejor y eres una chica valiente. Eres mi hija y confío en ti que nunca te rendirás en tus luchas que vivirás cada día y nunca estarás sola.-Dijo Madara.

Sakura sonrió, pues esas siempre eran las palabras que su padre le decía cuando estaba triste o no sabía cómo resolver sus problemas.

-Gracias, papá.-Respondió Sakura a su padre y se despidió de él y de su mamá con un beso en la mejilla. Sakura comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la institución, llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba feliz por su primer día de clases y por las palabras que Madara le dijo.

-¡Suerte, bebé! ¡Te quiero!-Gritó Madara desde la ventana de la puerta de la camioneta.

Sakura se detuvo al oír los gritos de su padre, se sentía roja y avergonzada por los gritos de su padre que hicieron que todos los demás vieran el humillante espectáculo.

-¡Papá!-Se quejó Sakura toda roja de vergüenza.

-¡Lo siento, bebé!-Se disculpó Madara, gritando otra vez.

-¡No me digas bebé!-Respondió Sakura.

-¡Lo siento, cariño, pero para mi aun sigues siendo mi bebita!-Al parecer Madara no se daba cuenta de que avergonzaba a su hija y de las miradas de los demás.

-¡Madara, ya deja de gritar que la a vergüenzas!-Dijo Hanako quitando de la ventana a Madara.

Sakura suspiró y bendijo a Dios por la intervención de su madre para que Madara ya no siguiera avergonzándola públicamente y agradeció a Dios y todos los santos que conocía por darle una gran mamá.

*Gracias Dios por darme una mamá tan linda y…*

-¡Suerte, Hijita y no olvides comer tus verduritas!—Sakura lloró internamente, su mamá también quería avergonzarla.

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Lo siento, Hijita!-

-¡Ya váyanse!-

-¡Madara, oíste a tu hija!-Gritó Hanako zarandeando a Madara.-Nuestra hija se avergüenza de nosotros ¡Ay, mi hija está creciendo!-Decía entre lágrimas Hanako.

Y Sakura no pudo más y salió corriendo de ahí antes de que más gente viera la escena vergonzosa. Corrió hasta la institución y se volteó para ver si sus padres ya se habían ido y en efecto, la camioneta ya no estaba ahí. Suspiró, la escena vergonzosa ya había pasado.

-Hola, bebita.-Sakura escuchó decir detrás de ella y se volteó y vio a Suigetsu y a Juugo.

-¿Vieron todo?-Preguntó Sakura avergonzada porque sus amigos hayan visto la escena que armaron sus padres.

-Si, hijita.-Respondió Suigetsu y después se comenzó a reír como loco.

-¡No es gracioso!-Se quejó Sakura toda sonrojada.

-Lo es para mi.-Dijo Suigetsu y Sakura se abalanzó hacia el peliseteste, pero Juugo la sujetó rápidamente antes de que cometiera una locura.

-Tranquila, Sakura-san.-Habló Juugo, sujetando a la pelirrosa que quería lanzarse sobre Suigetsu y matarlo.-Es nuestro primer día de clases y no querrás llamar la atención del director.-

Sakura se calmó al oír las palabras del tranquilo pelinaranja. Juugo tenía razón, era mejor que se tranquilizara si no quería ser castigada o algo más en su primer día de clases.

-Después me encargaré de ti, tiburón.-Murmuró Sakura con voz siniestra y Suigetsu trago grueso al oírla.-Será mejor que vayamos a buscar nuestro salón.-Dijo Sakura y sus amigos asintieron.

En el camino todos los estudiantes los miraban y murmuraban al ver a los nuevos estudiantes y hablaban más de la pelirrosa. "¿La viste? Es la hija de Madara-sama" "Amigo, ¿Esos no son acaso los Tres Samuráis?" "¡Oh Dios mío, es Sakura-san, la princesa Samurái, la de la banda del Trío Los Tres Samuráis!" "Es Sakura-sama, la hija de Madara-sama" " Es muy hermosa en persona".

Los chicos siguieron caminando sin hacer caso a los murmurios de los demás alumnos.

Sabían que su llegada iba a causar que los demás se emocionaran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke Uchiha entraba al salón de Biología, apenas recién llegaba a la preparatoria y cuando entró al salón de su primera clase fue saludado por su mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki. El rubio se sorprendió al ver el aspecto de Sasuke, su cara demostraba lo cansado que estaba y sus ojeras indicaban que se había desvelado hasta muy tarde, pero aun así se veía realmente guapo ante todas las chicas.

-Cielos, teme, te vez horrible.-Decía Naruto al ver a Sasuke.-¿Aun con resaca?-

-Si, pero no importa, me divertí mucho ayer en la fiesta.-Respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa recordando el buen sexo que tuvo en aquella fiesta tan alocada.-¿Y que tal tú?-

-También me la pasé bien.-Dijo Naruto.

-¿Ya no éstas triste por lo que pasó contigo y con la Hyuga?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Un poco, pero pronto se me pasará.-Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.-Oye, teme, ¿Te enteraste?-

-¿De qué?-Preguntó Sasuke.

-Acaba de llegar una chica nueva y dicen que es muy hermosa.-Dijo Naruto.

-¿A sí?...-Dijo Sasuke interesado en la noticia.

-Si y al parecer también canta y es muy famosa.-Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se interesara más en la chica nueva.-Dicen que su belleza es incomparable y que su cabello es de un color peculiar.-Mientras más hablaba Naruto, más se interesaba Sasuke.

-Vaya, pues creo que tengo que conocerla y quizás me divierta mucho con ella.-Sasuke sonrió al pensar en la clase de diversión que podría tener con la chica nueva. Le daría un muy buen regalo de bienvenida, un buen y excitante regalo que estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría. Y mucho. Y si la chica resultaba ser una buena experiencia, no dudaría en volver a disfrutar de ella.

-Ay, teme, tú sólo piensas en chicas y sexo.-Dijo Naruto y Sasuke solo sonrió, el rubio y el pelinegro posaron su atención en unos chicos que estaban en el mismo salón de ellos y que además hablaban de la chica nueva.

-Amigo, te juro que vi a la nueva y está demasiado hermosa.-Decía un chico de cabello castaño.- Y es la vocalista de mi banda favorita-El chico estaba tan emocionado.

-¿De verdad?-Preguntó el otro joven.-

-¡Si!-Respondió el castaño. Los chicos dejaron de hablar al ver que al salón entró su maestro.

-Todos tomen sus asientos…-Ordenó el maestro.-Antes de comenzar la clase, permítanme decirles que han llegado tres jóvenes a nuestra institución y estamos muy agradecidos por tener a estos chicos en nuestra preparatoria.-Dijo el maestro. -Sé que muchos de ustedes los conocen porque estos chicos forman una banda.-

Los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear y a emocionarse por conocer a los integrantes de su banda favorita.

-Silencio.-Dijo el profesor y luego llamaron a la puerta y el maestro fue a abrir.-Chicos, les presento a Suigetsu Hotzuki…-El maestro hizo pasar a un peliceleste.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal?-Dijo Suigetsu y todas las chicas chillaron de emoción al ver a Suigetsu.

-El segundo chico, Juugo Senju.-

-Hola, es un gusto estar aquí.-Dijo Juugo y las chicas volvieron a gritar.

-Y por último la señorita Sakura Uchiha.-

Y ante todos apareció una chica pelirrosa, de unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, la chica sonrió y todos los chicos se quedaron embobados al verla sonreír, los gritos comenzaron a escucharse al ver al Trío Los Tres Samuráis en su salón.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de para en par al ver a la pelirrosa.

*No puede ser…*Pensó Sasuke al ver a la pelirrosa. Entonces, Sasuke se pellizcó para saber si era un sueño, pero no lo era al oír hablar por primera vez a la pelirrosada.

-Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha y estoy feliz de volver a Konoha.-Habló por primera vez Sakura.

A partir de este momento la vida de Sakura y Sasuke cambiaría con la llegada de la pelirrosa.

Y mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola! ¿Les gustó el nuevo capíulo? Espero que sí, el día que publiqué dije que traería más capitulos como disculpas, pero me dio una fuerte migraña, pero aquí está este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste mucho.

Agradezco mucho a las y los que leen u comentan.


	12. Capítulo 8

Cómo disculpas, les traigo este otro capítulo.

Disfruten. =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 8

Era la del receso en la preparatoria de Konoha, todos los estudiantes se encontraban en la cafetería almorzando, bueno, más bien se encontraban parados frente a la mesa que Los Tres Samuráis ocupaban, todos los chicos y chicas miraban con ojos de admiradores a los tres chicos de la famosa banda. Algunos no se podían aguantar la emoción que hasta soltaban chillidos de sentirse afortunados de poder estar tan cerca de sus ídolos.

Para Sakura, Suigetsu y Juugo eso ya era normal, aunque aun se ponían nerviosos cuando una multitud de fanáticos se acercaba a ellos con ojos que parecían de locos secuestradores. Y la multitud que estaba ante ellos parecía que no sólo los querían secuestrar, sino también parecía que los querían violar ahí mismo en la cafetería. Los tres chicos oraban por que lo segundo no pasara. Ninguno de los tres chicos quería tener un trauma.

El ser famoso implicaba correr riesgos como un posible secuestro por parte de algunos fanáticos, una posible violación por los fans y llegar al punto de acosar.

-Parecen hienas…-Susurró Juugo.

-Más bien leones a punto de saltarnos encima.-Murmuró Sakura.

-¡Juugo-san, te amo!-Gritó una chica y Juugo se sonrojó al oír eso.

-¡Eres tan sexy, Suigetsu-san!-Gritó otra. Y Suigetsu le lanzó un guiño y un beso a la chica, la cual gritó al ver eso.

-¡Sakura-sama, ten una cita conmigo!-Gritó un chico a la pelirrosa. Sakura sólo rio ocasionando que los chicos gritaran como las chicas.

-Con permiso, a un lado ¡Quítense!-Gritó un chico de cabello negro y ojos igual negros.-Sakura.-

-Sa-Sasuke-kun.-Dijo la pelirrosa al ver por fin de cerca a Sasuke.-Ho-Hola, me alegro mucho el volver a verte de nuevo.-

"¿Qué? ¿Sasuke-san conoce a Sakura-hime?", "No me lo puedo creer", "¿Ellos se conocen?". "No sabía que se conocieran", "¿Son a caso novios?", "¡No puede ser! ¡Yo quería ser el novio de Sakura-sama!". "Rayos, Sasuke-san nos ganó", murmuraban los estudiantes.

-Tanto tiempo, prima molesta.-Dijo Sasuke y todos los demás comenzaron a hablar al oír que el Uchiha había llamado prima a la pelirrosa.

Sakura sonrió al oír las palabras de Sasuke.

-He regresado.-Dijo Sakura.-Yo…-Sakura dejó de hablar al oír la voz de una chica.

-Hazte a un lado, quítate, ¿No vez que estoy pasando?-Dijo una pelirroja al acercarse a donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke.-¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Porqué no me dijiste que mi más grande ídolo es tu prima?-Dijo en un grito Karin.-Ho-Hola, Sa-Sakura-hime, soy tu más grande fan, me gusta tu voz y tienes un gran talento e incluso tengo un enorme póster tuyo en mi habitación.-

-Gracias.-Respondió Sakura.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me has hablado!-Gritaba Karin.-Eres tan hermosa en persona y…-Karin dejó sus elogios al ver que junto a Sakura estaba el chico que tanto odiaba. Suigetsu le sonrió. El rostro de Karin cambió a uno de molestia, conocía a Suigetsu y sabía que formaba parte de la banda donde estaba Sakura, su más grande ídolo. Karin dejó de mirar a el peliceleste para seguir hablando con la pelirrosa.-… Y decía eres la mejor.-

-Gracias por tus palabras.-Respondió Sakura.

De pronto la campana sonó indicando que ya era hora de reiniciar las clases, Sakura, Suigetsu y Juugo se levantaron de la banca de la mesa en la que estaban, mientras Karin y los demás alumnos miraban sus movimientos sin perderse de nada, todo el alumnado abrió paso a los tres chicos, Sasuke se acercó a la pelirrosa y caminó con ella y sus amigos de la chica, aun no se podía creer que Sakura, su molesta prima, hallase regresado a Konoha. Cuando Itachi le había dicho del regreso de la pelirrosa no le creyó, pues pensó que Itachi solo mentía. Y cuando la vio entrar en salón, se sorprendió tanto que casi se cae de su banca.

-A sí que eres una cantante.-Dijo Sasuke a modo de pregunta.

-Sí.-Respondió con orgullo la pelirrosa.

-Ejem, Sakura-chan, ¿No nos presentarás?-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Oh, lo siento, Sasuke-kun, ellos son mis amigos, el titán de cabello naranja es Juugo Senju, él es muy tranquilo, pero hazlo enojar y te dará la paliza del mundo, defiende a sus amigos antes que él, el sobrenombre Titán es debido a que es el más alto de la banda y porque los fans lo ven como un titán guerrero…-

-Mucho gusto.-Se presentó Juugo.

-… Y el cara de tiburón es Suigetsu Hozuki, es un idiota, pero un gran amigo, de él puedo decir que te hará reír incluso en un velorio, pero si te metes con su familia y amigos él será tu peor pesadilla.-

-Me sonrojas con tus palabras, Sakura-chan.-Dijo Suigetsu haciendo como si fuera una chica a la que le dicen que es linda.

-¿No te he visto en alguna parte?-Preguntó Sasuke al peliceleste.

-Tal vez.-Respondió Suigetsu con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes.

-No… Creo que no.-Murmuró Sasuke un poco convencido.

*Créeme, amigo, nos conocemos muy ó que será un linda experiencia estar en este lugar…*

Y vaya que la sería, tal vez y hasta Suigetsu se vuelva enemigo de Sasuke Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era hora de la salida, al fin los estudiantes se marchaban a sus casas. O eso debían hacer, pero en realidad todos los estudiantes se encontraban en la entrada de la preparatoria, acorralando a los chicos de Los Tres Samuráis que se encontraban firmando las libretas, camisas, mochilas y todo lo que tenían en mano.

La multitud estaba tan emocionada que no tardó en llegar a la prensa el rumor de que la famosa banda estaba en la preparatoria de Konohagakure. Los reporteros llenaron la institución con sus cámaras y micrófonos, Sakura, Suigetsu y Juugo solo sonreían ante el mar de personas, aunque sabían que algo como esto pasaría, se encontraban nerviosos ante toda la gente. No pensaron que su llegada atraería a casi toda Konoha, porque además de que los reporteros y los estudiantes también había llegado gente que la cual se había enterado de que ellos estaban ahí.

-Diablos…-Murmuró Suigetsu.-Es mucha gente.-

-¿Creen que podremos salir de aquí sin ser violados o algo peor?-Preguntó Juugo, quien terminaba de firmar el cuaderno de una chica.

Sakura miró a todas la personas, con su mirada buscaba a Sasuke pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Tal vez ya se ó la pelirrosa.

-Señorita, Sakura ¿Está usted feliz de regresar a su ciudad natal?—Preguntó un reportero.

-Si, estoy tan feliz de haber vuelto.-Respondió Sakura, que comenzó a caminar junto con Juugoy Suigetsu aun con las personas a su alrededor. Los reporteros y los admiradores siguieron caminando alrededor de los chicos.

-Con este paso de tortuga, no llegaremos a casa.-Dijo Suigetsu.

-Tranquilo, papá dijo que él vendría o mandaría a alguien por nosotros.-Dijo Sakura y en menos de un minuto llegó aun auto negro a la entrada de la institución, del auto salieron tres hombres con traje negro. Los hombres caminaron hacia los reporteros y ayudaron a los chicos a ir a la seguridad del auto.

-Uff, creí que nos comerían si no venían por nosotros…-Comentó Suigetsu.-Aunque, no estría mal ser comido por las chicas.-

Sakura y Juugo solo sonrieron al escuchar lo que dijo el peliceleste.

Sakura sonrió y miró por la ventana, el día de hoy había sido divertido y lleno de emociones. Y lo mejor, había visto a Sasuke nuevamente, su corazón latía como loco al ver a Sasuke. Lo amaba tanto, amaba a Sasuke Uchiha.

Pero tal vez ese amor lloraría al ver que su Sasuke-kun había cambiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la mansión de Madara Uchiha…

Hanako se encontraba en la cocina tomando un té hasta que uno de los sirvientes le dijo que habían llegado visitas. Hanako dejó su té para ir a atender y su sorpresa fue ver a Mikoto.

-Mikoto.-Dijo Hanako.

-Vaya, pero que hermosa casa…-Dijo Mikoto.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Hanako restándole importancia a lo que había dicho antes Mikoto.

-Sólo vine a ver a Madara, pero al parecer estás tu.-Dijo despectivamente Mikoto.-Me das pena, te metiste con Madara solo por su dinero.-Escupió con veneno Mikoto.-Eres una zorra.-

-¡Aquí la única zorra eres tu!-Se defendió Hanako.-Tu eras la que se le habría de piernas a Madara y luego fingías amar a tu marido. Y no sólo eso, sé que solías tirarte a otros. Eres tan fácil que hasta manchas todo lo hermoso que hay en el mundo.-

-¡Cállate! Lo que pasa es que te mueres de celos porque Madara y yo tuvimos una aventura, él nunca te miró más que como una amiga, en cambio a mi me vio como algo más. ¡Pero tenías que entrar y hacer tu escena y me quitaste lo que es mío!-Gritó Mikoto y siguió con su veneno:-Pero sabes algo, yo siempre seré la favorita de Madara, siempre.-

El sonido de una cachetada inundó el salón de la mansión, Hanako respiraba agitada, sus ojos rojos demostraban lo furiosa que estaba. Mikoto había hecho que una parte de su instinto salvaje saliera. Esa maldita mujer se había atrevido a declarar con sus palabras que Madara era de ella. Eso sin duda la hizo entrar en cólera.

Mikoto se agarró la mejilla que estaba roja por la fuerte bofetada de la zorra de Hanako, esa asquerosa mujer se atrevió a golpearla, a ella, a Mikoto Uchiha. Maldita estúpida, se las iba a cobrar muy caro por tal osadía.

-Lárgate antes de que te mate, porque créeme, ganas no me faltan.-Murmuró Hanako.

-Eres una perra, pero esto no se quedará así, voy a destruir tu mundo de felicidad. ¿Oíste? Haré de tu vida y la de tus bastardos un infierno.-Dijo Mikoto para luego retirarse de la mansión.

Hanako solo suspiró y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala, Mikoto había provocado que se enfureciera y no sólo eso, provocó que pensara en sus palabras

-"Pero sabes algo, yo siempre seré la favorita de Madara, siempre."-

¿Y si Madara no había olvidado a Mikoto? ¿Y si aun la amaba? Y peor aún ¿Si Madara solo estaba con ella por lástima? Sus ojos dejaron caer lágrimas de temor a que Madara siguiera enamorado de aquella mujer. No, debían de ser solo estupideces, Madara la amaba, la amaba a ella y a sus hijos, él no podía seguir amando a Mikoto. Trató de tranquilizar su llanto pero no podía, sus dudas la hacían sentirse muy mal.

-Señora, la señorita Sakura acaba de llegar.-La voz de un sirviente hizo que Hanako dejara de pensar en esas cosas.

-Gra-Gracias por informarme.-Respondió la pelilila y fue a recibir a su hija.

-Mamá, estoy en casa.-Dijo una feliz Sakura.

-Ya veo hija.-Respondió Hanako.

-¿Pasa algo?-Preguntó Sakura al ver el estado de ánimo de su madre.

-No, nada.-Hanako sonrió para tranquilizar a su hija.

-Ok.-Respondió Sakura al ver la sonrisa de su madre.

Hanako y Sakura pasaron el día charlando y sembrando algunas flores en el jardín hasta que en la tarde se pusieron a ver una película juntas. El hacer esas actividades fue bueno para Hanako pues se olvidó de la visita de Mikoto, pero lo que no podía olvidar era sus dudas y temores. Tenía miedo, miedo de que Madara siguiera amando a Mikoto, que a ella solo la esté utilizando como un reemplazo.

*¿Y si Madara no me ama? ¿Y si sigue amando a esa mujer?...*Los pensamientos de Hanako fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Madara.

-¡¿Qué tal, familia?! ¡Ya llegó su rey!-Gritó Madara tirando su portafolios.

-Bienvenido a casa, cariño.-Dijo Hanako.

-Que bueno que nadie más te vio decir eso.-Murmuró Sakura al ver la escena que su padre había hecho.-Bienvenido, papá.-

-¿Qué tal les fue a ustedes?-Preguntó Madara mientras besaba a Hanako.

-Bien, hubo trabajo en el hospital de mascotas.-Respondió Hanako con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tu, hija? Supongo que tu llegada a la preparatoria provocó emoción en los estudiantes.-

-A sí es.-Respondió Sakura.

Después de la pequeña charla con su familia, el Uchiha se sentó a la mesa a cenar, pero durante todo el tiempo pudo notar que su mujer estaba rara, así que decidió hablar con ella después. No tardó en que se fueran a dormir, Madara aprovechó ese momento para hablar con Hanako.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-Preguntó Madara mientras se acostaba con su esposa.

-Bien.-Respondió Hanako.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Madara.

-Nada,.-

-¿Nada? Durante la cena te vi rara.-Madara miró a su mujer.-¿Algo pasó?-

No, solo que tuve una visita de Mikoto y empecé a dudar sobre tu amor hacia mí.Pensó Hanako.

-Corazón, sea lo que sea, te amo. No lo dudes.-

Hanako sonrió y besó a Madara.

-Yo igual.-Respondió Hanako sintiendo un poco de alivio al oír a Madara.

Hanako amaba tanto a Madara, pero temía que él siguiera amando a Mikoto, tenía miedo de que él la abandonara junto con sus hijos, que la dejara sola y herida. Si eso pasaba, ella ya no podría vivir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se encontraba en su cama, ella estaba aun despierta, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en Sasuke, estaba tan feliz de verlo nuevamente.

Su corazón palpitaba con felicidad por haber visto nuevamente a Sasuke, lo amaba tanto que se sonrojaba de solo pensar en él, en su amor por él. Sentía su cara arder al pensar en que él y ella estuvieran juntos y viviendo felices. Cuando vio a Sasuke no se pudo creer que él se hubiera puesto tan guapo durante estos años de su ausencia. Sasuke estaba más alto, su cabello largo y alborotado, sus brazos anchos y musculosos, su voz gruesa y varonil.

Sasuke había cambiado.

-Sasuke-kun…-Murmuró Sakura mientras tomaba su cadena.-Te amo.-Dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al mundo de Morfeo.

Pobre Sakura, se llevaría una gran desilusión al descubrir el gran cambio de Sasuke.

Desilusión que la haría llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Nos vemos después!


	13. Capítulo 9

¡Hola! Aquí regreso con este nuevo capítulo, debo decir que este y otros capítulos ya los tengo escritos desde hace un tiempo, pero por falta de tiempo o porque simplemente se me olvida que tengo esta cuenta, tardo en publicarlos. Bueno, espero y disfruten del capítulo :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 9

Ya había pasado una semana en Konoha, una semana en que Sakura había regresado a su ciudad natal y por supuesto una semana en que toda la preparatoria de Konoha había estallado de emoción al ver a Juugo, Sakura y Suigetsu en su institución, los jóvenes se sentían afortunados de tener a su banda favorita estudiando con ellos, incluso los directores, que tomaron esta oportunidad como medio para atraer a mas chicos que quieran estudiar en Konoha.

Hoy era otro día más de estudios, Sakura y sus amigos estaban en clases de antropología, los tres chicos prestaban atención a la clase, no prestaban atención a los chillidos de sus compañeros fanáticos. Sasuke, que estaba esa misma clase, miraba las caras de los otros alumnos.

*¿Tan famosa es mi primita? *Pensó Sasuke. La verdad no esperaba que su prima fuera famosa, esperaba que fuera conocida como la hija de su tío Madara, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando todos la conocían no solo por ser la primogénita de Madara, sino que también era cantante.

—Hey, Sasuke —Habló Naruto, el mejor amigo del Uchiha.

—¿Qué quieres, dove? —Preguntó Sasuke en un susurro, pues no quería tener problemas con el profesor.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu prima es una cantante? —Preguntó Naruto.

—No lo sabía —Respondió Sasuke.

—Además… Es muy bonita.—Naruto miró a Sakura, que le entregaba un lápiz a una chica que por estar mirando a ese trío dejó caer su lápiz. —Y muy amable… Creo que le pediré una cita.,—Naruto sonrió ante su idea.

—¿Se te olvida que tienes novia?—Dijo Sasuke, sin poder evitar molestarse.

—¿Y a ti se te olvida que rompí con ella?—Fue la respuesta de Naruto.

—Pero es mi prima, dove, no sé, pero se me hace extraño verte junto a ella. Además no la conoces.—

—¿Y eso qué? Puedo conocerla desde ahora.—Respondió Naruto.

—Joven Uzumaki y Uchiha, ya que están muy animados, expliquen que otras ramas de estudio se unen con la antropología. —Dijo el profesor, molesto porque esos chicos no prestaran atención en su clase.

—Este… Este…—Tartamudeaba Naruto. —¿Hay ramas de árboles que estudian?—

Ante lo dicho por el Uzumaki, todo el salón rio, Sasuke se dio un golpe en la cara, ¿No podía ser más estúpido su amigo?

—Muy gracioso, joven Uzumaki —Respondió el profesor.—Todos agradezcan a los jóvenes Uchiha y Uzumaki, traerán un proyecto de investigación de las culturas de todo el mundo, serán diez hojas y quiero toda la información de la cultura que investigarán, sus hábitos, como se relacionan, sus idiomas y forma de escritura, etc.—

Ante lo mencionado por el maestro, los alumnos se quejaron.

—¿Tan poquito? Viejo eso no es un castigo, te apuesto a que hago ese trabajo en menos de diez minutos.—Si, al parecer sí era más estúpido.

—Ok…—El profesor sonrió con cierta maldad.—Como Uzumaki dice que es muy poco, entonces traerán treinta y cinco hojas.—

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritaron los alumnos.

—¡Muchas gracias, dobe!—Le gritó Sasuke a Naruto, quien se encogió en su lugar porque su amigo parecía querer matarlo.

La campana sonó y con ella, todos los jóvenes salieron de sus aulas, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Naruto y Sasuke hablaban sobre la prima de Sasuke.

—En serio, teme, Sakura no parece tu prima, es más no se parece en nada a ustedes los Uchiha. —Dijo Naruto al ver que los demás habían acorralado a los Tres Samurái.

—Lo sé, en realidad es hija biológica de mi tío, solo que sacó los ojos verdes de tía Hanako y tal vez al nacer en ves de tener el cabello lila, como el de mi tía, lo tiene rosado, no sé, hay veces que pienso que la genética te da sorpresas. —Dijo Sasuke, ajeno a toda la verdad sobre su prima.

—Pero aun así, ella es muy bonita. —Naruto puso cara de bobo enamorado.

Sasuke se detuvo en su camino, había recibido un mensaje de WhatsApp de una de las tantas chicas con las que solía divertirse.

"Estoy caliente, mi cuerpo pide por ti" leyó Sasuke y luego recibió una foto de la chica, donde ella le enseñaba sus pechos y ponía cara sexy, mientras se mordía los labios con supuesto sensualidad

—Zorra.—Dijo Sasuke y sonrió, la foto lo entendió.—Tengo que irme, Naruto. —

—¿Ahora quien es?—Preguntó Naruto, sabiendo ya lo que hacia que su amigo se marchara.

—No tengo tiempo, me voy.—

Naruto solo miró a su amigo, sonrió pues sabía que su amigo tendría un buen rato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Repulsión.

Se sentía asqueado y enfermo de solo ver a Izumi con el idiota de Shisui, la odiaba. Odiaba a Izumi y Shisui. Odiaba verlos felices, agarrados de la mano como tontos enamorados. Itachi quería golpear a algo o alguien, no soportaba ver la escena romántica que hacían Izumi y Shisui en el campus de la universidad.

—Oye, Itachi.—Lo llamó Nagato.

Itachi lo miró.

—¿Por qué no lo admites?—Dijo Konan, la única fémina del grupo de amigos.

No sé de qué hablas, Konan.—Itachi evitó mirar a la pelimorada. Sabía lo que se venía ahora.

—Pff… Ay, Ita-kun…—Dijo de forma burlesca Konan.—No niegues que no sabes de qué hablo, es más, todos lo sabemos perfectamente. —Konan miró a sus amigos y los demás chicos y su novio Pain asintieron. —¿No crees que ya es demasiado? Admite que la sigues amando y que te arrepientes de las idioteces que hiciste y que te llevaron a perderla.—

—Konan…—Pain trató de parar a su novia, pero ésta lo interrumpió.

—No, Pain, no trates de detenerme.—Konan miró de manera seria a Itachi. —Acéptalo, aun la amas.

—¡Ya, Konan!—Respondió, hastiado Itachi.

—Lo mismo de siempre, al señorito Itachi no le gusta que le sermoneen o le digan sus cosas.—Konan rodó los ojos—Mira no sé que hiciste, pero si aun la amas y te arrepientes, puedes recuperarla, pero sino, déjala, total así ella estará feliz con Shisui y sin que tu te metas a golpes con su novio Shisui y tú amigo, puedes buscarte a cualquier zorra y tan tan, se acabó. —

—Tú no conoces la verdad de porqué la dejé. —Murmuró Itachi, mientras hacía puños sus manos.—Tú eres mujer y crees que el amor es lo más importante. Pero no sabes nada.—

—Itachi, cálmate.—Dijo Nagato, pues sabía que podría llegar una pelea.

—¡No me calmaré hasta que la señorita creo en el amor escuche!—Gritó Itachi—El amor es una falacia para todos, tal vez algunos puedas tener el privilegio de conocerlo pero solo es mentira, y tú Konan, no eres más que una estúpida soñadora, una tonta sentimental como todas y te apuesto algo, tu serías capaz de traicionar a tu supuesto amor por otro y luego al otro día verle la cara como si no hiciste algo ma...—De repente Itachi no supo cómo, pero estaba en el suelo.

Konan tenía la mirada baja, su cuerpo temblaba, producto de sus sollozos, y su mano le dolía, había golpeado a Itachi, no había soportado todas esas palabras hirientes de Itachi, palabras que las sintió con dagas enterrándose en su pecho.

Kakuzu, Hidan, Nagato, Sasori, Deidara y Pain estaban con la boca abierta, sus ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, nunca se esperaron eso por parte de Konan.

—¡Eres un estúpido! —Gritó Konan y se alejó del lugar donde estaba comiendo con su novio y amigos.

—¡Konan, espera!—Gritó Pain, tomando su mochila y la de Konan.—Eres un idiota, Itachi, gracias por esto.—Rugió Pain y corrió para alcanzar a su novia.

Itachi se levantó y miró a sus demás amigos, que lo miñraban de forma desaprobada.

—Te pasaste, Itachi.—Dijo Hidan.

—Herir así a una mujer es lo más vil y horrible que he visto.—Kakuzu negó con la cabeza.

—Sin duda te mereces ese golpe.—Habló Deidara y Sasori asintió en acuerdo con su amigo rubio.

Los demás se fueron del sitio dejando solo a Itachi y a Nagato, vaya mierda, en un momento estaban alegres hablando de las clases y de algunas fiestas que venían y al otro él hiriendo los sentimientos de Konan y ella golpeándolo.

— Konan solo te quería ayudar…—Dijo Nagato, Itachi lo miró.—Pero tú como buen imbécil la lastimas, como dijo Deidara, te mereces ese golpe.—Nagato se alejó dejándo solo a Itachi.

—Hmp.—Soltó Itachi, molesto.

Nada de eso habría pasado si él no hubiera estado como tarado viendo a Izumi y Shisui, no hubiera dicho todo eso a Konan si la maldita de Izumi no se hubiera aparecido con Shisui. Era culpa de ella, de Izumi. Por su culpa había recibido un golpe por parte de Konan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La hora de salida de los alumnos de la preparatoria de Konoha llegó, todos salieron con demasiada prisa pues Los Samuráis habían prometido cantar algunas de sus canciones, luego de tanta insistencia por parte de sus fans, estaban cantando Butterfly, ya era la última canción.

Los chicos se coordinaban, sus pasos de baile eran de acuerdo al vídeo de su canción. Sus voces finas y juveniles encantaban a todos, los aplausos se presentaron al momento en que ellos terminaron de cantar y agradecer a sus fans por oírlos cantar. Después de eso, todos salieron de la escuela para ya irse a sus casas y contarles a su padres que sus ídolos cantaron y algunos presumían de estar cerca de ellos subiendo fotos y vídeos a Facebook.

Sakura llegó a casa y fue recibida por el ama de llaves, como siempre su mamá estaba en la cocina tomando una taza de café caliente, luego de haber trabajado en la clínica veterinaria, había tenido mucho trabajo, habían llegado algunos dueños con sus mascotas heridas o enfermas de algún virus o bacterias. Pero no solo estaba su madre, sino también su padre que trataba de hacer que su hermano Izuna hablara.

—¡Hola!—Saludó Sakura.

—Hola, cariño.—Dijo Hanako.—Déjalo ya. Aun es muy pequeño para que hable.—

—Lo que pasa es que sigues celosa de que la primera palabra de Sakura fuera papá. —Respondió Madara.

—Y cuando lo hizo lloraste como Magdalena. —Contraatacó Hanako.

Madara se sonrojó, pues era sierto, cuando Sakura habló por primera vez lloró una semana entera, tanto que Hanako tuvo que sacarlo a dormir afuera porque no la dejaba dormir. Pero sabía que Hanako también estaba feliz de escuchar a su hija hablar por primera vez, tanto que ambos no dudaron en grabar los momentos más memorable y dulces, como ellos llamaban, de Sakura hablando o tratando de decir algo.

—Pero estabas celosa.—Volvió a decir Madara.

—Tal vez.—Dijo Hanako, mientras tomaba su café.

—Bueno, tengo que decirles que mi hermano nos invitó a cenar a su casa e iremos. Así que pónganse muy bonitas, pero no demasiado. —

—¿Tenemos que ir?—Preguntó Hanako.

—Es mi hermano y aunque no nos llevemos bien tenemos que ir.—Dijo con seriedad Madara.

Hanako hizo una mueca de disgusto, no quería ir, no quería encontrarse con Cruela Devil, como ahora nombraba a Mikoto, no quería ver su fea cara de bruja, ni respirar su mismo aire, si la cuñada de su esposo no fuera Mikoto y fuera una mujer diferente a Mikoto, ella no iría y no pensaría que la cuñada quiere bajarle los pantalones a su esposo.

—Uumm…—Suspiró con resignación.—Ok, iremos.—

—Gracias, cariño.—Madara sonrió.

En la noche, Hanako y Sakura se fueron a vestir para ir a la cena en casa de Fugaku y Mikoto. Hanako se puso un vestido sencillo, de color verde, unos zapatos de tacón bajo de manera que combinaran con el vestido, su cabello lo dejó suelto. Sakura se puso un vestido holgado de color rosa pálido, su cabello atado en una elegante trenza y zapatos del mismo color del vestido.

—Se ven hermosas.—Las alagó Madara cuando las vio bajar de las escaleras. —Te ves hermosa, Hanako.—Madara tomó las manos de su esposa y las besó.

—Gracias, cariño, tu te vez guapo.—Dijo Hanako, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—Hay que irnos ya.—Madara y su esposa e hijos salieron de su mansión para tomar el auto de la familia e ir a casa de su hermano. Mientras iban en el auto, la familia hablaba de su día y no faltaba algunas insinuaciones de Madara a Hanako.

Luego de varios minutos en el auto,lllegaron a la mansión de su hermano.

—Hermano, cuñada, bienvenidos.—Saludó Fugaku a los recién llegados. Fugaku abrazó a Hanako y cuando la iba a besar como "saludo", Madara se interpuso.

—Hola, Fugaku, gracias por la invitación. —Madara habló con una seriedad bastante fría y miró de manera retadora a su hermano. Se había dado cuenta de las intenciones de Fugaku, quería seducir a su esposa frente a sus narices, pero él no lo permitiría, no dejaría que nada, ni nadie le quite a su Hanako.

—Cuñado, es un gusto volver a verte. —Habló Mikoto,

Hanako miró a Mikoto, se había dado cuenta de la forma tan… zorra en que le habló a Madara, no había duda que Mikoto seguía encaprichada con Madara. Estaba loca esa mujer, se atrevió a hablarle de manera melosa a Madara frente a Fugaku. Mikoto la miró, sintiéndose perfecta que Hanako. Segura de sí misma y de sus intenciones. Madara volvería con ella y a la perra de cabellos lilas y sus bastardos la tiraría a la basura, el lugar donde debían estar.

Los anfitriones hicieron pasar a los invitados al salón para hablar amenamente, los hombres hablaban de cosas de negocios, algunas cosas de la familia, pero Hanako y Mikoto se miraban de una manera que se describiría que iban a empezar una guerra de muerte.

—Papá…—Habló Sakura.

—¿Si, cariño?—Preguntó Madara.

—¿Puedo ir a ver el jardín de la tía Mikoto?—

—Claro, querida, si quieres puedes ir con Itachi. —Respondió Fugaku.

—¿Sasuke-kun… No está?—Preguntó Sakura.

—Salió a hacer una tarea con uno de sus amigos.—Respondió Fugaku.

—Oh, no importa, gracias. —Dijo Sakura para desaparecer del salón y dejar a sus padres hablar con sus tíos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el jardín, Sakura se quedó viendo a las flores del jardín de la casa de Sasuke. Sasuke. Ella había esperado que él se encontrara ahí y poder estar a solas con él. Pero por desgracia no estaba.

—Sakura-chan.—Sakura escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Era Itachi.

—Itachi.—Saludó Sakura.

—¿Qué haces aquí sola?—Preguntó Itachi.

—Papá está hablando de cosas aburridas.—

—Entiendo…—Respondió Itachi, la miró como examinándola detalladamente, en busca de algo, de ese amor enfermo y esa promesa que aún estaba en Sakura.

Sakura se puso nerviosa por la mirada tan fija de Itachi.

—¿Y qué cuentas?—Dijó Sakura, tratando de evitar esa mirada tan… Aterradora e íntimamente de Itachi.

—Pues, me va bien en la universidad, estudio administración de empresas, tengo amigos…—Itachi hizo una pequeña pausa cuando dijo amigos, pues ahora ellos estaban enojados con él por lo cruel que fue con Konan, Itachi había dicho que actuaban como mariquitas o como mujeres cuando les viene a visitar Andrés. —Y estoy soltero, bueno, tengo una relación con una chica, pero no es nada serio, tú entiendes.—

—Oh.—Logró decir Sakura.

—¿Y tú?—Preguntó Itachi. La chica dudó. —Vamos, dime, somos primos, si tienes un amor prohibido o estás enamorada de alguien dime. Cuenta conmigo. —Itachi trataba de hacer que Sakura confirmara que ella seguía con la promesa estúpida e infantil y ese supuesto amor a su hermano.

Sakura, sintiéndose ya en confianza y más calmada habló.

—Hay… Algo, bueno, es complicado…—Dijo Sakura, Itachi la animó a seguir.—Hace tiempo, cuando tu hermano y yo éramos niños hicimos la promesa de amarnos y en el futuro casarnos y… Yo he regresado para hacer realidad esa promesa con tu hermano, amo a Sasuke, lo amo y mucho, sé que está mal esto porque somos familia pero… Es amor y yo lo amo.—

—Wow.—Logró decir Itachi, de verdad estaba impresionado por la revelación de Sakura.

¡Maldita sea! Sus sospechas eran reales, Sakura seguía encadenada a ese estúpido sueño, estúpido, porque Itachi temía que su hermano y prima fueran señalados como enfermos incestuosos por la sociedad, sueño, porque eso era, un tonto e infantil sueño que no se haría realidad. De repente, una luz se encendió en su cerebro. Sonrió ante su nueva idea.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a que tú y Sasuke estén juntos.—

—¿D-De verdad?—Preguntó Sakura, pues no se esperaba esa respuesta de Itachi.

—Si, todo sea por ver la felicidad de mi hermanito y tuya.—

—¡Graacias, Itachi! Siempre te estaré agradecida.—

Itachi sonrió, la ingenuidad de su prima no sabía lo que tenía en mente su querido primo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, bueno, al principio el capítulo era diferente, pero lo cambié por este porque el primero era que Sakura viera a Sasuke de putito con una chica y Sakura se decepcione pero dije "como que es muy pronto " así que lo cambié por este y verán Itachi "ayudará" a Sakura, que más bien hará lo contrario, ya verán, Itachi hará locuras como hasta casi matar a Sakura solo porque deje ese amor.

Además, De eso, Itachi aparte de que será malo con Sakura, sin que ella se de cuenta, cometerá cientos de estupideces con Izumi, odiarán a Itachi, verán, yo amo a Itachi Cuando lo ponen en los fics como un fiel amigo y mejor hermano, pero yo decidí cambiar ese Itachi por este y por el que verán en todos los capítulos, soy de esas personas que piensan que algunos personajes como Naruto que lo ponen como mejor amigo también puede ser un partido para ser un enemigo al igual que Hinata, (que debo decir no es de mis favoritas) debe cambiar de inocente a mala.

Bueno, nos vemos, más al rato si puedo traer otro capítulo


	14. Capítulo 10

¡Hola! En primera, gracias por leer y comentar el capítulo anterior, ¡Gracias! Cuando leen y dejan sus opiniones y comentarios, me hacen feliz y me dejan saber que les gusta esta historia, tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla, bueno, sin más les dejo el capítulo!

¡Disfruten!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 10

La cena en casa de Fugaku era de maravilla, tanto como la familia de Fugaku y la de Madara disfrutaban de una agradable manjar o eso pensaban los hijos de los cuatro adultos.

Madara miraba de manera seria y con odio a su hermano menor, Fugaku hacia lo mismo, pero de vez en cuando sonreía de manera burlona cuando le decía algo a Madara, algo que no le agradaba al mayor de los hermanos. Cada que Fugaku habría la boca, los deseos de matar aumentaban en Madara.

—¿Recuerdas el piano de mamá?—Dijo Fugaku.

—¿Ese por el cual lloraste para que nuestra madre te lo obsequiara a ti, pero no lo hizo porque me lo dio a mi, ya que tu no sabías tocar y además solo lo querías por avaricioso?—

—Si, ese…—Respondió Fugaku, casi rechinando los dientes. El estúpido de Madara le recordó aquello. Esa vez, Fugaku, tenía dieciséis años y había hecho todo un espectáculo a su madre, solo porque quería ese piano que a él ni le importaba.

—¿Qué pasa con el piano de mamá? —Madara sintió temor, un temor que lo hacía no poder digerir la comida. Presentía que Fugaku había hecho algo estúpido.

—Lo vendí…—Soltó Fugaku, con una sonrisa de maldad.

—¿Qué tú qué?—Logró decir Madara.

—,Lo que oíste, lo vendí, era viejo y además estaba lleno de polvo.—Fugaku disfrutaba ver la cara de su hermano, se reía internamente, esperando que a Madara le diera un paro cardíaca o algo.

Madara comenzó a respirar agitado, la cabeza sentía que le iba a estallar, Fugaku había cavado su tumba, había hecho la peor cosa que nunca se imaginó Madara, tanto él como Fugaku sabían el sentimiento y amor que su difunta madre había tenido por ese viejo, pero hermoso y perfecto piano y Fugaku había hecho algo imperdonable, otra de las cosas que no le perdonaría a Fugaku.

—Madara…—Hanako puso su mano en el brazo de Madara.

Madara dejó de mirar a Fugaku, su esposa lo había traído a la normalidad. Solo Hanako lograba hacer eso.

—Cariño, tranquilo…—La pelilila le sonrió. —Podemos recuperar ese piano, yo lo haré, solo relájate.—Hanako no dejó de mirar a su esposo, miro de manera seria a Fugaku por unos minutos, luego a su esposo, sabía el amor que Madara tenía a su difunta madre, la misma pelilila sabía que Kimiko, la madre de Madara y Fugaku, había querido mucho a su hijo, lo había protegido de su cruel padre, el cual nunca quiso a su primer hijo.

La sonrisa de Fugaku se desvaneció, odiaba a Madara, lo odiaba y mucho, su maldito hermano tenía todo, una gran vida, mejor que la de él, dos hijos perfectos, la hija que tenía talento, cosa que ninguno de sus inútiles hijos tenía y una mujer perfecta y por supuesto más joven que la pasa arrugada que tenía como esposa, que por cierto ya ni servía para el sexo. ¡Madara tenía a Hanako! A esa mujer que desde que su hermano la presentó, él le había puesto la mirada encima.

Mikoto miró la estúpida escena de Madara y la forma en que la zorra arrastrada de Hanako le hablaba al Uchiha mayor. Quería tirarse sobre la idiota esa y desfigurarle la cara, pero se contenía, ella era una mujer con clase, de alto prestigio y no debía hacer esas escenas frente a su familia.

La cena transcurrió, después de la revelación de Fugaku sobre el dichoso piano, Madara dejó de hacer caso a las idioteces de su hermano, y cuando llegó la hora del postre, Mikoto repartió los platos con el pastel y cuando le iba a dar su porción a Hanako, "accidentalmente" dejó caer el platillo sobre el vestido de Hanako.

—Gracias por la cena, Fugaku.—Dijo Madara, su familia y él ya se estaban despidiendo para irse a su casa.

—Por nada, hermano. —Dijo Fugaku.—Hanako, linda, lamento lo de tu vestido, prometo que te lo pagaré.

—Gracias, Fugaku. Pero no es necesario —Logró decir Hanako a su cuñado, a Hanako no le había gustado para nada la forma en que le dijo "linda".

—Visítennos cuando quieran.—Dijo Mikoto y miró a Madara, de forma insinuante.

Las despedidas terminaron y Madara junto con su esposa e hijos tomaron el auto par irse a casa, cuando Fugaku junto con Mikoto e Itachi se quedaron solos, el hijo mayor habló.

—Me dio gustó ver a mis tíos y primos…—

—A mí también, cariño…—Habló Mikoto, refiriéndose más a Madara. —La cena fue…—

—¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?—Dijo Fugaku interrumpiendo a Mikoto.

—¿Perdón?—Mikoto no entendió de qué hablaba Fugaku.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Tu supuesta torpeza sobre el accidente del pastel en el vestido de Hanako.—

—No sé de qué me estás hablando, Fugaku, ¡Pero no me gusta que me acuses de algo que no hice!—Se defendió Mikoto, preguntándose ¿Qué diablos le pasaba al inútil de su esposo, sentía que Fugaku se traía algo relacionado a Hanako y eso la hizo enfadar.

Itachi miraba y oía la pelea de sus padres sin entender porque se peleaban por lo sucedido con tía Hanako en la cena, esta pelea entre sus padres era diferente a las que había presenciado a algunas donde sus padres discutían, pero se reconciliaban. Era extraña esta situación. Itachi siguió escuchando, sus padres peleaban ya sin importarles que él estuviera presente.

—¡No me gusta que la defiendas!—Gritó Mikoto, refiriéndose a la esposa de Madara.—Parece como si ella te importara.—

Fugaku quedó callado por unos minutos, Mikoto había dado en el clavo, sin darse cuenta. Sí, a Fugaku le importaba, no, el interesaba su cuñada. Y mucho. Quería tenerla él y hacer suya a esa sexy pelilila, quería hacerla su amante y que el idiota de Madara lo descubriera. Quería que Hanako fuera de él y sólo de él.

—Hablas idioteces…—Respondió Fugaku.—Además, ¡Esta cena fue un desastre! ¡Ese maldito de mi hermano es mejor que yo! ¡Y eso no debe ser así! —

Al salón se hizo presente Sasuke, el hijo menor de Fugaku, recién llegaba de una fiesta.

—¿Y tú dónde andabas?—Lo atacó Fugaku, en el momento en que lo vio entrar.

—En una fiesta. Lamento la demora.—Respondió Sasuke.

—¡Debiste estar aquí! ¡Él idiota ese vino con su "familia feliz" a restregarme en la cara que es mejor que yo…—Fugaku estaba fuera de sí.—¡Él tiene más prestigio y por si fuera poco ¡Tiene unos hijos perfecto y uno tiene talento! Y ustedes, inútiles, me avergüenzan, solo piensan en fiestas y en divertirse, me da vergüenza ser su padre.—

—No sé que diablos pasa, pero ni Itachi, ni yo somos inútiles. No nos metas en tus asuntos.—Respondió Sasuke a su padre y después abandonó el salón, para ir a su habitación y dejar a su padre gritando.

Fugaku siguió discutiendo con Mikoto, Itachi se había cansado de oírlos gritar, no entendía el comportamiento de su padre. Luego de una acalorada discusión, Fugaku y Mikoto se fueron cada uno por su lado.

Fugaku entró a su despacho, tomó un poco de vodka de su mini bar, culpaba a Madara por todo. Y además, haría todo porque Hanako esté con él y así destruir a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era sábado, un buen día de calor, Sakura estaba en casa ensayando algunas de sus canciones con Suigetsu y Juugo, como era día de descanso decidieron tomarlo para ensayar algunas canciones y sus pasos de baile. Tomaron un descanso para ir a tomar unos bocadillos a la cocina y mientras hablaban de cosas de la escuela.

—Oye, Sakura…—Dijo Suigetsu.

—¿Sí?—Respondió la pelirrosa.

—¿Ya hiciste alguna amiga en la preparatoria? —Preguntó Suigetsu.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Para intentar conquistarla pero ella se asuste al ver un tiburón con patas?—Había dicho Juugo, mientras se preparaba un sándwich.

Sakura se río, lo que Juugo dijo la hizo soltar una carcajada, Suigetsu en cambio, lo miro molesto y le enseñó el dedo de medio a Juugo.

—Solo preguntaba. —Respondió Suigetsu.

—Mmmm… Bueno, Karin, la chica que es amiga de Sasuke, me agrada y ella quiere ser mi amiga.—

Cuando Suigetsu escuchó a la pelirrosa, sintió una alarma activarse, lo que dijo Sakura no le gustaba ni de chiste, él conocía a esa pelirroja y sabía de sobra que no era una chica que se consideraría amiga o conocida. La mirada de Suigetsu se transformó seria, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

—No te acerques a ella.—Murmuró Suigetsu, sorprendiendo a sus amigos por la forma tan seria en que habló, sobretodo, sorprendió más a la chica.

—¿Por qué no?—Preguntó Sakura.

—Solo hazme caso.—Respondió Suigetsu. —Sigamos ensayando. —Suigetsu se dio la vuelta para ir al salón de ensayos. Ya no quería seguir hablando de Karin.

Sus amigos solo lo miraron sin comprender el comportamiento tan repentino del chico. Los tres chicos siguieron ensayando, en especial los pasos de baile de su canción Save ME, después de unas horas de ensayos, los tres jóvenes ídols siguieron pasando el tiempo como los tres buenos amigos, cuando llegó la hora de marcharse, los chicos se despidieron, Juugo fue el primero en marcharse, había recibido un mensaje de su madre, Tsunade, donde lo amenazaba porque se había enterado que había metido un perro a su nueva casa y había destruido, literalmente, su cama. Suigetsu se marchó después, diciendo que iría a andar de vago en la calle.

Sakura quedó sola, sus padres habían salido y solo estaba ella y la ama de llaves, Chiyo, quien cuidaba a su hermano menor. Se metió a su habitación, tomó un baño, había sudado durante todas las horas que estuvo ensayando con sus amigos, luego se arregló con unos jeans negros y una blusa del mismo color y después tomó un bocadillo que la anciana Chiyo había preparado y dijo a la anciana que saldría.

—Nos vemos, nana.—Dijo Sakura a la adulta que consideraba su abuela.

—No regreses tarde.—Respondió Chiyo, mientras abrazaba a la chica.

Sakura se despidió de su hermano meno con un beso en la frente y luego abandonó la mansión. Iba a casa de Sasuke, pero a buscar a Itachi, el chico de cabellos negros le había dicho que fuera a buscarlo ya que quería comenzar a ayudarla para acercarse a Sasuke y lograr la promesa que se hicieron.

Si Sakura supiera las verdaderas intenciones de su querido primo…

En el camino se encontró con algunos conocidos, que al verla se sorprendieron de ver a la pelirrosa, habló unos minutos con ellos y luego siguió su camino, hasta que por azares, se encontró cara a cara con Izumi, la castaña al ver a aquella pelirrosa, se quedó estática, al igual que Sakura y ambas soltaron un grito de emoción al verse.

—¡Eres tú!—Gritó Izumi, quien aun seguía emocionada.

—¡Izumi!—Respondió Sakura.—Al fin te puedo ver.—

—Igual yo, cuando me enteré que tu familia y tú regresaban a Konoha, me emocioné.—Reveló Izumi.—Te extrañé mucho.—

—Yo igual.—Dijo Sakura.

Y como no se extrañarían, las dos eran amigas desde la infancia, se llevaban bien, se ayudaban mutuamente, eran como hermanas. Charlaron un poco más, hasta que Sakura le dijo que se tendría que marchar.

—¿A dónde vas?—Preguntó Izumi, con curiosidad.

—Iré a ver a Itachi, me está ayudando en algo…—Dijo Sakura.

Izumi, al oír el nombre de su ex, se puso un poco triste y también comenzó a sospechar que algo tramaba Itachi. Sakura se dio cuenta de la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Izumi, lo que le recordó que Itachi le había dicho que había terminado con la castaña, al parecer la ruptura fue tan desagradable para Izumi, porque se veía decaída.

—Lo siento mucho, Izumi —

Izumi sonrió, ella ya sabía que Sakura estaba enterada que desde pequeña se había enamorado de Itachi Uchiha, como la misma castaña sabia del amor de la pelirrosa por Sasuke, solo que Sakura no sabía que su amiga sabía de su amor por Sasuke.

—Itachi no es la persona que pensaba…—Había dicho Izumi. —Per estoy bien, tengo alguien que me ama de verdad. —Lo que dijo Izumi dejó con muchas dudas a la pelirrosa, el celular de Izumi sonó, recibió un mensaje de su padre, preguntando donde estaba. —Me tengo que ir… Te prometo que te diré que pasó entre Itachi y yo…—

—Ok. Nos vemos. —Se despidió Sakura y retomó su camino, al igual que Izumi. Mientras Sakura iba camino a casa de su primo, pensaba que algo muy serio había pasado entre Itachi e Izumi, algo tan duro que lastimó a Izumi. Pensaba que lo que fuera que pasó no hallase sido tan serio. Quería saber, pero se dijo que esperaría a que Izumi le contara todo.

Llegó a la mansión del hermano de su padre, fue recibida por los sirvientes de aquella mansión y al llegar, preguntó por Itachi, le dijeron que el Uchiha estaba en su habitación, la Pelirrosa lo fue a buscar, tocó la puerta de la habitación de su primo mayor y entró después de un "pase".

—Llegaste.—Dijo Itachi al verla entrar, apagó el videojuego que estaba jugando momentos antes.

—Sí.—Fue lo que dijo Sakura. —Me dijiste que comenzarías a ayudarme.—Sakura sonrió a su primo, estaba emocionada y feliz de que Itachi comenzaría a ayudarle.

Itachi sonrió, disimulando su verdadera sonrisa diabólica, nunca pensó que su prima sería ingenua y creyera sus mentiras, sentía que el romperle el corazón a Sakura sería pan comido. Una parte de él le decía que Sakura lo odiaría, pero era por su bien. No permitiría que su futuro y el de su hermano se arruinara por una estúpida e infantil promesa. Itachi tenía en la mente que Sakura lo iba a odiar, pero luego le agradecería por abrirle los ojos e intervenir para que su vida y la de Sasuke no se arruinaran por algo tan estúpido.

—Ok.—Comenzó a decir Itachi.—Esta noche iremos a una fiesta de un amigo, Sasuke estará ahí, te mostraré como le gusta pasar el rato y te diré que le gusta, porque como verás, después de estos años el cambió. Al igual túby yo ¿Cierto?—

—Tienes razón, la gente crece y cambia con el tiempo… Ahora le deben gustar otras cosas.—Sakura habló de manera pensativa.

—Bien.—Habló Itachi. —Prepárate, Sakura, con mi ayuda Sasuke y tú estarán juntos.—

Sakura sonrió, Itachi rio internamente, se sentía como un niño que cometería una travesura, la noche llegó, Sakura llamó a sus padres para decirles que iría con Itachi a una fiesta, los padres de la pelirrosa no dieron protesta, pues confiaban que Sakura estaría bien con Itachi. Los dos jóvenes montaron el auto de Itachi, con dirección a casa de uno de los amigos de Itachi. Al llegar entraron a la casa que estaba invadida por jóvenes bailando, algunos tomando bebidas y otros pasaban el rato charlando.

—Itachi, viniste.—Dijo Kakuzu, cuando vio aparecer al Uchiha.—¿Quién es ella?—Preguntó el amigo del Uchiha cuando vio a la pelirrosa.

—Es mi prima Sakura. —

—Un gusto,linda.—

Itachi miró de forma seria a Kakuzu, su modo de primo protector se activó.

—Ok. Entendí esa mirada.—Dojo Kakuzu.

Hablaron un rato más, Itachi le presentó a Sakura a algunos de sus amigos, quienes la recibieron con gusto y algunos le coquetearon a la pelirrosa, quien se sonrojó por las palabras que los chicos le decían.

—¡Entonces tu eres la chica de los Samuráis!—Dijo Deidara, el rubio al parecer era un fan de ese pequeño grupo.

—Si.—Dijo Sakura, con una sonrisa.

—Uumg…—Gimió Deidara con emoción. —Soy tu fan.—

—¿Alguien puede golpearlo? Parece que le dará algo a la barbie.—Dijo Hidan.

—¡Tú cállate!—Gritó Deidara. Luego ignoró a su amigo y se dedicó a casi hacerle una entrevista a Sakura quien reía por la forma en que el tal Deidara se comportaban al tenerla cerca.

—¿Han visto a mi hermano? —Preguntó Itachi a Kakuzu y Nagato.

—Me pareció verlo entrar en una habitación con una chica. —Respondió Nagato.

—Iré a verlo, tengo que decirle algo.—Dijo Itachi. —Cuiden de que Deidara no asuste a mi prima.—Itachi miró a Sakura que hablaba con Deidara. Nagato y Kakuzu asintieron.

Itachi subió las escaleras de la casa de Sasori, buscó en cada cuarto a su hermano, hasta que blo halló en una de las últimas habitaciones, se asomó por la puerta y vio a su hermano en pleno acto con una chica que no conocía. Sonrió, su hermano era todo un lío, cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y bajó para buscar a su prima.

Le dijo que había encontrado a Sasuke y que seria mejor que fuera a verlo i conversar con él, en realidad su plan era que Sakura lo viera teniendo sexo con esa extraña y ahí mismo se le rompiera el corazón a Sakura. Subieron las escaleras, con camino a donde estaba Sasuke, pero…

—¡Sasuke!—Soltó Itachi al verlo en el pasillo.—¿Qué haces aquí? —

—Pues divertirme.—Respondió Sasuke, sonriendo a su hermano. Vio que con Itachi estaba Sakura. —Trajiste a Sakura, que bien, se podrá divertir como todos.—

—Así es, Sasuke. —Respondió Sakura con un leve sonrojo.

—Si…—Logró decir Itachi. Maldita sea, había llegado tarde.

Sasuke se alejó por unos minutos de su hermano y de Sakura, luego de firmar las blusas y algunos objetos que los

Los tres bajaron a la planta baja y tomaron unas bebidas, algunas chicas y chicos se habían acercado a Sakura para pedir su autógrafo y la chica amable les dio su autógrafo. Itachi se molestó, su plan no había salido bien. Esperó que Sasuke volviera a seducir a otra más pero eso no pasó.

El plan que tenía había fracasado y eso le hizo frase cuenta de que el destruir a su prima le seria difícil.

Pero no le importaba, haría de todo porque Sasuke y Sakura no estuvieran juntos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lamento las demoras, he enfermado mucho a causa de la meningitis que me dio de bebe, pero si puedo, al rato trautr otro capítulo.


	15. Capítulo 11

¡Hola! Aquí un capítulo un poco corto.

ADVERTENCIA: Un poco de Sasosaku. Y un poco de lemon entre Itachi y Samui.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 11

Que decepcionado se sentía, se suponía que había ido a esa fiesta con Sakura para enseñarle lo mucho que su querido hermano cambió y que de la promesa infantil ni se acordaba.

Itachi tomaba una cerveza mientras miraba a su hermano y Sakura con otros chicos. Tenía que pensar en algo, ¿Pero qué? Al parecer esta noche Sasuke no tenía intenciones de ligar con todas las chicas, como siempre lo hacía, se decepcionó tanto que gruñía de manera molesta. Después de hablar un rato con Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Nagato y Hidan, buscó a una chica que estuviera disponible para saciar su apetito sexual.

No le fue difícil tener a la chica en sus manos, después de todo solo tenía que decirle una par de cosas lindas, invitarla una bebida, bailar un poco y llevarla escaleras arriba y listo.

Los gemidos de los dos eran lujuriosos. Itachi besaba los pechos enormes de Samui, aquella rubia con la que solía echarse un buen polvo desde que dejó a Izumi. Se llevó un pecho de Samui a la boca, chupándole el pezón con desesperación. Samui no se podía aguantar los gemidos, amaba lo que Itachi hacía con sus pechos, adoraba esa forma salvaje de él.

—¡Ah!—Gimió Samui—A-Al p-parecer alguien está tan deseoso de mis nenas.—Samui se llevó sus manos a sus pechos, provocando que Itachi se excitara aun más.

—Y tú quieres esto…—Itachi la embistió fuertemente, la rubia gimió por la salvaje envestida. —¿No es así? —

—¡Oh, sí!—Chilló Samui.

Itachi la besó, lujurioso, aquella rubia le respondió el beso, no era un beso de amor, en realidad de amor no tenía nada para Itachi, pero para su amante, que estaba loca a más no poder por el Uchiha, le era una maravilla ese beso. Se sentía afortunada de ser besada por el hombre que amaba. Itachi era de ella, se sentía dueña de ese hombre. Y además, le había ganado a la tarada de Izumi.

Itachi gemía, las paredes vaginales de Samui apretaban su miembro excitado. Joder, Samui era la mejor para saciar su apetito, pero el sexo no era tan bueno como con Izumi, aquella castaña que con solo besarlo, lo excitaba, aquella con la que sentía que el sexo no era solo placer carnal, sino amor, Izumi era diferente a Samui, sus gemidos eran pausados y seductores. Sus labios sabor a fresas y sus pechos, que comparando con Samui, eran de un tamaño perfecto, ni tan pequeños, ni tan grandes.

Itachi miró a la rubia, y por un instante en vez de ver a Samui, vio a Izumi, con su melena castaña regada en las almohadas. Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar eso.

—Date la vuelta. —Dijo Itachi, rápido cambió la posición.

—¿Alguien está juguetón, esta noche? —Samui restregó su trasero en el miembro de Itachi, sintiendo el pene erecto del azabache. Itachi le dio una nalgada.

—… Y mucho. —Respondió Itachi, para comenzar a penetrarla por atrás, así no volvería a imaginar a Izumi en Samui.

Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más alocados, la cama se movía por el acto sexual de Itachi y Samui, el placer era perfecto; las embestidas salvajes enloquecían a Samui, pidiendo más del pelinegro, quien gustoso accedía a las súplicas de la mujer; el orgasmo estaba próximo. El trasero de Samui estaba rojo por los golpes producidos por las grandes embestidas de Itachi y por una que otra nalgada, que la hacían retorcerse de placer.

Mientras la tomaba por atrás, Itachi apretaba con sus manos los pechos enormes de Samui, los pellizcaba y retorcía los pezones con sus dedos, dejándolos duros en el proceso. Que delicioso era todo. Itachi siguió con sus salvajes movimientos, su pene lo sentía explota por la forma en que la intimidad de la rubia lo apretaba, indicando la cúspide del perfecto desenlace del increíble sexo. Estaba próximo a su orgasmo. Solo unas cuantas embestidas más…

Samui movía sus caderas, siguiendo los movimientos de Itachi, sentía que le faltaba poco para llegar al delicioso clímax; con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se movió en círculos para enloquecer a Itachi y al parecer le funcionó, porque el Uchiha rugió como animal enloquecido y siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, entraba y salía, lento y salvaje, era la forma de Itachi Uchiha para seguir y hacer un poco más duradero el encuentro.

El clímax llegó, Samui gritó por última vez, loca de la salvaje experiencia. Itachi terminó en ella, satisfecho. Había sido espectacular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta en su casa estaba de maravillas, todos bebían, algunos bailaban y se besaban sin descaro. Tanto hombres como mujeres, disfrutaban de la noche alocada, eran jóvenes, no les importaba lo que hacían en estos momentos, después en la mañana tendrían todo el día para arrepentimientos por las vergüenzas que pudieron provocar.

Sasori sonrió, estaba orgulloso de su noche de fiesta. Se sentía el rey de las fiesta, y como rey, también tenía derecho a divertirse, consiguió a dos chicas que no dudaron en pegarse a él, lo adoraban como Dios, restregaban sus cuerpos al pelirrojo. Por supuesto, no faltaron los manoseos y los besos sugerentes de ir a un lugar más cómodo. El pelirrojo no dudó en irse a su habitación con aquellas chicas, haciendo un sinfín de cosas morbosas.

Todo fue genial, cuando Sasori sació su hambre sexual, dejó a las dos chicas tendidas su cama, se vistió y bajó para cerciorarse de que todos seguían en la fiesta y por supuesto, de que ningún imbécil destruyera nada, o sino tendría problemas.

—¿Se la están pasando bien?—Preguntó Sasori a sus amigos.

—Por supuesto —Dijo Nagato.

—¡Yo conocí a mi ídol!—Chilló Deidara.

Sasori lo miró sin comprender, le restó importancia, siguió divirtiéndose y pasándola bien con sus amigos. Hasta que su ojos vieron a una chica que jamás había visto. Tenía el cabello rosado, era delgada, pero no tanto como con las chicas que solía divertirse; su cuerpo era perfecto. Desde lejos pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un verde, que hechizaba, joder, esa chica seguro era una fiera en la intimidad y el quería descubrirlo.

—¿Quién es esa nena, que está con el hermano de Itachi?—Preguntó Sasori. Vio que un grupo de chicos y chicas se acercaron a donde estaban la pelirrosa y Sasuke. Le pareció extraño, aquellos chicos pedían que le firmaran sus camisas, bolsos y algunas hojas.

—¡Ella es Sakura Uchiha!—Respondió Deidara.—Es la integrante de los Samuráis… Y mi más grande ídol. —

—¿Uchiha? —Sasori estaba confundido. —¿Es hermana de Itachi? —

—No, es su prima.—Corrigió Kakuzu.—Créeme, Itachi la sobre protege. —

A Sasori no le importó lo que dijo su amigo, se alejó de su grupo y se acercó a donde estaba Sasuke y Sakura.

—¡Hola! ¿Disfrutan de la fiesta? —Dijo el pelirrojo.

—Buena fiesta, Sasori.—Dijo Sasuke.

—¿Quién es tu acompañante? —Sasori miró con una sonrisa seductora a Sakura.

—Se llama Sakura, es hija de mi tío Madara.—La presentó Sasuke —Sakura, él es Sasori, el anfitrión de la fiesta.—

—Mucho gusto.—Sakura se puso nerviosa, ese chico le traía mal espina.

—El gusto es mío. —Respondió Sasori.

Sasuke, Sakura y el pelirrojo estuvieron hablando por un rato, hasta que Sasuke decidió ir a bailar con otra chica. Sasuke bailaba muy pegado a la chica, la manoseaba e igual la chica hacia con el pelinegro. A Sakura no le gustaba lo que veía, Sasuke de comportaba de una Roma tan descarada. Y de ahí se dio cuenta que Sasuke había cambiando, como lo dijo Itachi. Pero lo que la destrozó fue como Sasuke se besaba con aquella chica.

Sintió su corazón estrujarse, sus ojos no sabían si lo que miraban era cierto no una pesadilla. Sasuke besaba a otra, eso le dolía. Tomó fuerzas, iría a separar a Sasuke y a esa tipa, pensaba que tal vez Sasuke la besaba por culpa del alcohol ingerido; pero de repente una mano la sujetó. Era el tal Sasori.

—Vayamos a bailar.—

—Yo…—Sakura dudó, estaba entre ir con Sasuke o bailar con Sasori. Tomó la segunda opción, tal vez bailar un poco la distraería.—Claro.

Sasori sonrió, llevó a la chica con él entre la multitud. La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella, al ritmo de la música, Sakura trataba de poner una distancia, lejos del cuerpo del pelirrojo, pero éste se lo impedía, la acercaba más a él. Algunos chicos los miraban, sentían celos de Sasori que bailaba con aquella chica.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke los miró, sintió ciertos celos al ver a Sakura con Sasori, pero los ignoró, la chica le decía cosas sucias y Sasuke la besaba, Sakura lo miraba y de repente sacó lágrimas y apoyó su cara en el pecho de Sasori. De repente, Sasori alzó la cara de Sakura, y la acercó a él, llevando sus labios a los de la pelirrosa. Sakura se sorprendió ¡Un chico que no conocía la besaba! Trató de separarse de él, pero Sasori la tomó con más fuerzas.

Disfrutaba de los labios de la chica, wow, tenían buen sabor, cerezas y eran suaves, mordisqueó los labios de Sakura, tratando de que abriera la boca para meter su lengua, y lo logró, Sakura soltó un gemido por el mordisco de Sasori, Sasori exploraba, saboreaba y disfrutaba de tan fabuloso beso. Pero odiaba que la chica no le correspondió, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que ella era una chica difícil y eso le hizo interesarse más.

De pronto Sasori se separó de la chica, por un fuerte dolor. Sakura le había dado una patada.

—¡¿Qué diablos te crees?!—Gritó Sakura —¿Crees que soy una chica fácil?—

—Mal-Maldición.—Sasori se sobaba el abdomen.

—¡Si vuelves a hacer eso, te mato!—Gritó Sakura y se alejó de Sasori.

—Es una perra… Pero aún así, esa chica será mía. —Sasori sonrió.

—¿En serio la quieres?—Habló alguien detrás de él.

Sasori se volteó a ver.

—Itachi…—Dijo Sasori.

Itachi sonrió. Se le había ocurrido una idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente, Sakura pasó el día con Itachi, estaba contándole todo lo sucedido en la fiesta de Sasori. ¡Aag! Ella estaba enojada e incluso lloró frente a Itachi.

—Lamento mucho lo que hizo mi amigo.—Dijo Itachi, quien abrazaba a Sakura para consolarla.

—… Y lo peor es que Sasuke se besaba con esa chica.—Sollozó Sakura. —Parecía diferente, como si no recordara lo que nos prometimos, fue horrible verlo como se besaba con otra.—

—¿En serio?—Itachi sonrió, Sakura asintió, sin darse cuenta de que la mirada compasiva de Itachi era actuada. Vaya, vaya, al parecer Sasuke logró herir a Sakura por primera vez. Esto lo hizo feliz a Itachi, ¡Gracias a él Sasuke no recordaba nada! Se felicitó, hizo bien en meter a Sasuke en el camino sucio del placer, mujeres y diversión, pura diversión. Ay, pero que feliz se sentía de haber profanado, literalmente, a su ya no inocente hermano menor.

—Fue tan duro, Itachi. —Respondió Sakura.

—Tranquila…—Itachi le sonrió. —¿Sabes algo? Sasuke no es alguien que olvida algo. Si besó a esa chica, es porque bebió mucho en la fiesta. —

Sakura se despegó del abrazo de su primo mayor, para mirarlo. Ella no bebía, pero pudo notar que Sasuke no estaba tan borracho.

—Te lo juro.—Aseguró Itachi.—Si con decirte que hoy en la mañana tuvo una resaca del demonio. —Eso sí era cierto, recordó que Sasuke había devuelto todo lo que tenía en el estómago, le dio asco solo recordar cuando lo vio vomitar y como toalla para limpiarse la boca, tomó una camisa del propio Itachi. Después quemaría esa camisa

Sakura rio por la cara de asco que puso Itachi. Se imaginó cómo había amanecido después de tomar tanto, seguro que era todo un caos que ni podía soportar la luz. Tal vez Itachi tenía razón, Sasuke era joven, como ella e Itachi, y como todo joven bebía hasta terminar en el suelo y por supuesto, por culpa del alcohol hacía cosas estúpidas y tal vez vergonzosas. Se decidió que fue culpa del alcohol y por eso Sasuke hizo todo eso. Pero no se lo perdonaría.

Si tan sólo supiera que no le perdonaría todo lo que pasaría su corazón, por culpa de Sasuke y del mismo Itachi, Sakura no tenía en cuenta que había caído en las garras de un demonio que quería destruir su felicidad, ni siquiera sabía que ese demonio era su muy querido primo mayor, Itachi.

—Tienes razón.—Dijo Sakura y sonrió a Itachi.

—¡Venga! Sonríe, que lo que pasó en la fiesta no te atormente, te prometí ayudarte y eso haré.—

—¡Sí! Y yo te lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida.—Sonrió Sakura. —Por eso eres el mejor primo del mundo.—

*Si, Sakura, soy el mejor primo y por eso impediré que ,estés con Sasuke*Pensó Itachi con gran maldad.

Lo sentía mucho por Sakura, pero no dejaría que una relación incestuosa arruinara la vida de Sasuke y Sakura.

Y con Sasori en el juego, destruiría el corazón de Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les esté gustando mucho la historia, de nuevo pido disculpas, yo no tardó en traer el capítulo porque quiero, sino por cuestiones médicas que me impiden escribir.

Una chica me dijo que sea Sasori el que sea el que cure el corazón de Sakura cuando Sasuke la lastime, pero ya tengo ideado y escrito lo que será Sasori, y no será un novio temporal de Sakura, el será un enemigo al igual que Itachi, decidí hacer este porque veo muy gastado el que Sasori sea un novio o amigo de Sakura, pero aún así espero que les guste la historia.


End file.
